Harry Potter – Den bestulne
by smargden
Summary: Den här storyn INTE följer det som händer EFTER bok 4, så inget av det som händer i böckerna 5, 6 och 7 kommer med här. Storyn var tidigare publicerad september 2008, viss editering har skett.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter – Den bestulne**

By Smargden

Idé – dementorer, de "äter" inte lyckliga minnen, de "äter" inte av GODA upplevelser, tvärt om.

Det som sker är att det skapas "frånstötande" kraft mellan positiva och negativa minne, samt att de negativa kallas upp. Det innebär att de positiva upplevelserna förskjuts så långt ifrån medvetandes centra att du inte ens minns dem. Ju längre man utsätts för dem ju längre sitter "polaritetssyndromet" kvar på upplevelserna.

Att dementorerna skyr patronusbesvärjelsen är därför att den är skapad av POSITIV energi, det gör att dementorerna förskjuts av den. Ett nätgaller av positiv energi, kan stänga in och reducera kraften hos dementorerna och om det pågår tillräckligt länge kommer deras negativa känslocentra att reduceras till en liten kompakt kärna, som gör att de själva skrumpnar ihop – och dör.

:-:-

Som vanligt äger vi privatskrivare inte karaktärerna i Harry Pottermiljön. Hur illa än JKR har behandlat dem.

—

Den här storyn INTE följer det som händer EFTER bok 4, så inget av det som händer i böckerna 5, 6 och 7 kommer med här.

—

Tid: Kings Cross när Hogwarts-express anläner för hemkomst efter år 4.

—

**Harry tar sitt beslut**

((Edit 2009-07-25)

Harry visste att nu var gränsen nådd för hans tålamod, han hade suttit länge och tänkt under tågresan, han hade egentligen inget val. Voldemort hade kunnat ha en dödsätare på Hogwarts ett helt läsår så rektorns försäkringar om att skolan var den säkraste platsen var en ordentlig överdrift. Ja, självaste Voldemort hade varit där ett helt läsår också. Det måste finnas alternativ.

Under sin osynlighetsmantel hade Harry bara det nödvändigaste av vad han ansåg sig behöva. Sin flygkvast åskviggen, fotoalbumet, och naturligtvis sitt trollspö. Resten låg kvar i hans koffert på tåget. Hedwig hade fått uppgift att hålla sig på säkert avstånd från alla farligheter en tid.

Harry tänkte vänta tills den värsta rusningen hade lagt sig, efter det skulle Vernon naturligtvis muttra och fräsa en stund, sedan skulle han ge sig av. Efter det skulle Harry själv ta sig till Diagongränden, och Gringotts.

—

Just som Harry kom till sitt valv med Griphook ser han att Hesta Jones stod med valvdörren öppen tillsammans med en annan av Gringotts personal, naturligtvis blev han förvånad.

"Vad gör du här, ska inte du vara hos dina anhöriga nu?" Frågade Hesta vasst.

"Griphook, varför är mitt valv öppet, och varför är det en annan person som hämtar pengar från mitt valv?"

"Ja, det undrar jag med Bronsdraw, vad gör hon där, i Potters valv?"

"Hon har nyckeln, och ett intyg på att hon har rätt att hämta 1000 galleons i månaden."

"Och vem har get det tillståndet?"

"Albus Dumbledore. Han är Potetrs förmyndare."

"Hur länge har det pågått?" Fräste Harry.

Griphook gjorde några handrörelser och ett ark uppenbarades. "Totalt 22200 i uttag med senaste uttaget förra månaden. Först är det 300 tre gånger i augusti 1991, 1992 och 1993. Efter det är det 1000 var månad utom i förra augusti då är det 1300."

"Tre hundra i augusti fyra år är mina skolpengar, allt annat är inget jag vet om, och var inte det här MITT, för min tid under skolan?"

"Det ska det vara herr Potter. Så fru Jones, vad har du att säga till ditt försvar?"

"Det är Albus Dumbledore som har skickat mig. Jag har ingen aning om vad ni talar om."

"Griphook, hjälp mig att få rätt."

"Vi ska lösa det här herr Potter. Ett ögonblick bara." Medan han talade kom två vagnar ytterligare. Och inom en minut ytterligare var Hesta arresterad av vakterna som hade kommit.

—

"Ursäkta att det tog lite längre tid än jag räknade med herr Potter, men det verkar vara en ännu svårare situation än vi kunde ana.

"Hur ofta orienteras du av Dumbledore om dina tillgångar?"

"Han har aldrig nämnt något om _tillgångar_. Den enda som har talat om valv, eller tillgångar är Hagrid när han tog mig hit och egentligen sa inte han heller något om valv, bara att mina föräldrar lämnade något till mig. Sen inför tredje året efter skulle jag lämna nyckeln till att Fru Weasley som skulle hämta pengar att köpa mina saker för till mitt tredje år, och när jag tänker efter så köpte hon mina saker även för det här läsåret, jag fick aldrig tillbaks nyckeln."

"Det var det vi misstänkte. En av de saker som tog lite tid var att få påskriften från dina _släktingar_. Det som lämnar över dig till den som ska adoptera dig. Lugn, det är något som _måste_ göras för att kunna bryta dig loss från Dumbledore. Som skolelev utan magianhöriga är rektorn automatiskt förmyndare. Det följer med hans tjänst, däremot har han överträtt sina befogenheter när det visat sig att han låter stjäla från dig. Normalt har en som saknar magiska anhöriga inget att stjäla. Ni herr Potter, har mer än bara mycket. Du begärde min hjälp, och vi har följt lite av vad som händer i er värld, dig speciellt eftersom du tillhör en av våra högst värderade klienter. Däremot kunde vi inte interferera annat än på din direkta begäran om hjälp.

"Några frågor först, vill du fortsätta din skolning på Hogwarts, som att inget har hänt? Innan du svarar, tänk på att med det vi nu har upptäckt, alltså att vi kom på att Dumbledore stjäl av dig, kan det bli ett tufft år."

"Innan jag kom hit hade jag tänkt bryta upp från magivärlden, åtminstone här i England. Så — Nej, Hogwarts är inget alternativ."

"Formellt, kan du inte neka till det som underårig, i och med att du godtagit Hogwarts acceptansbrev, och blivit insorterad har du ett _magiskt kontrakt_, att fullfölja utbildningen tills du tar O.W.L. — MEN, det finns regler för hur man bryter avtalet.

"Först måste du bli fri från Dumbledore, det blir du om du godtar en blodsadoption av Sirius Black. Han har förberett det här, du behöver sätta en droppe blod — där, och skriva på — där. Efter det dricker du det som finns i den där lilla flaskan. Du kommer att känna obehag och kanske till och med smärta en stund. Sen är du Harry James Potter-Black.

—

Harry gjorde som han visades, och det gjorde ordentligt ont. I flera omgångar riste det i hela kroppen, det kändes ungefär som Voldemorts tortyrförbannelser. Han vred sig i sina plågor, och gnydde en aning, men han skrek aldrig ut sin smärta.

"Potter — vad händer?" Sa en orolig Griphook.

"Det verkar som att det värsta är förbi nu. Du sa att det kunde göra lite ont. Då hoppas jag du varnar mig för det som kan göra _mycket ont_, det var i klass med Voldemorts tortyrförbannelser, och jag överdriver inte, jag har dem i färskt minne."

"Det ska inte vara så — såvida inte — ja, hmm — hur känns det nu?"

"Frånsett att jag darrar i hela kroppen, så . . . jo, det känns . . . bra. Faktiskt, bara jag har samlat mig . . . så, jo det känns bra."

"Jag tror du ska vara ytterst försiktig när du gör magi nästa gång, jag kom på att enda möjligheten att förklara det du upplevde var att du hade magiska spärrar på dig. Jag rekommenderar att du godtar ett nattkvarter hos oss ett par dagar för att återhämta dig, och så kan vi göra några kontroller. Men ska jag fortsätta med vad som måste göras och vilka valmöjligheter du har?"

"Ja tack."

—

Albus dumbledore blev något förundrad över att få beskedet att 42000 var uttaget från hans privata konto, kopian på transaktionsbegäran var tydligt påskriven av honom själv.

Missivet förklarade:

_Bäste Albus Dumbledore._

_Jag förmodar att du din vana trogen vill undvika att media som exempelvis Rita Skeeter får vind om att Hesta Jonaes just nu sitter i fängsligt förvar hos Gringotts och kommer att anklagas för stöld ur mitt valv. Stöld av 21000. 1000 i månaden sedan förrförra september. Allt med hjälp av min valvsnyckel som du så passande menade att jag skulle lämna ifrån mig och Hesta säger att det var på ditt uppdrag._

_Allt vad jag har kommit fram till är det stöld, och ska behandlas så. Du kan naturligtvis protestera mot det belopp gringotts har säkrat, 10 gånger den stulna summan, gör gärna det så får jag tillräcklig orsak att uttala mig öppet, men gör du inte det är det i första hand tråkigt för Hesta, som blir drakföda. Du vet hur Gringotts ser på STÖLD. Det innebär också att nästa gång du sätter din fot inne på Gringotts, så betraktar de dig som drakföda, eftersom det var på DITT UPPDRAG, som jag bestals. _

_Jo föresten, jag heter nu inte längre Potter, utan Potter-Black. Och min förmyndare har så lägligt klarat ut att Hogwarts är för farligt ställe för mig att vistas på, därför lämnar jag officiellt Hogwarts, och eftersom mitt trollspö kunde köpas efter att jag accepterade Hogwarts, så måste det återlämnas, alternativt förstöras. Kontrollera gärna med Ollivander, han grät när han fick det i retur, så söndertrasat att han omöjligt kan återanvända det._

_Dessutom om du försöker agera mot mig, måste jag och min nya familj ta det som ett angrepp, och då besvaras det som det anstår en familj med anor._

_För att ytterligare förklara varför du inte ska ens försöka, så bifogas även kopior på medborgarskapsecceptans från Sydöstra Amerikanska alliansen av magianvändare. Det innebär att jag inte längre är medlem av brittiska samväldet, och står följaktligen inte längre under ert ministerium._

_De har dessutom haft en RÄTTEGÅNG, avseende Sirius Black, och hans eventuella skuld i de frågor som brittiska magiministeriet anklagar honom för. Det enda som belastas honom är hans omdöme att föreslå Peter Pettigrew som hemlighållare, men det är inget han anklagas för hos er. Han är helt fri här, och räknas liksom jag som medborgare här. All inblandning i våra angelägenheter som inte kommer via __vårt__ ministerium är att räknas som olagliga angrepp._

_Godta transaktionen och Hesta Jones går fri, annars försvinner hon som drakföda, som tjuvar gör. Du har tre dagar._

_Din före detta elev_

_Harry tidigare Potter_

—

_PS, om du inte gör det, kommer en kopia av detta brev att finnas i The Profet, med tillägg om hur det gick för Hesta Jones när hon stal för din räkning. _

_H.P-B._

—

End kap 1

—


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter – Den bestulne**

By Smargden

**Dumbledore gör sitt val**

Sirius och Harry hade installerat sig i sitt nya hus i Druid Hills, Atalnta. Sirius hade vänt sig till aurorerna där och han och Harry hade båda lämnat minnesbevis på att det verkligen var Peter Pettigrew som var den verkliga förrädaren. Det kompletterat med förhör av Sirius med inverkan av sanningsdrogen, räckte för att han skulle förklaras oskyldig till det britterna anklagade honom för. De båda hade direkt fått medborgarskap och kunde nu koppla av från allt jäkt.

De hade båda köpt nytillverkade trollspön, anpassade till dem själva. Harry sörjde visserligen sitt gamla trollspö, men det nya var åtskilligt _vassare_ än hans första. Gringotts hade flyttat över det mesta av innehållet i Potters och Blacks valv till Atlanta och tömt resten till nyöppnade valv med nya namn som innehavare, länge diskuterade de om de skulle flytta över även grundarnas valv också, men Harry tillsammans med Regnot, hade _förseglat_ dem.

Harry hade blivit mäkta förvånad att även ha tillgång till Gryffindor, Ravenclaw och Slytherins valv. Dessutom behöll han tre andra valv kvar i England, det var _Barker, McNorbik och Nimdoor_. Barker och Nimdoor hade inkomster från flampulverförsäljning och flyttnycklellicenser, flyttade han de valven skulle inkomsterna och därmed patenten upphöra. McNorbic hade också fasta inkomster i form av hyror, ganska stora inkomster dessutom, då McNorbik var ägare till så gott som hela området Diagongränden, Svartalvsgränden, Merlins center och _Retoric Avenue_. Harry hade ingen aning om var den fanns, men han ägde tydligen betydande områden även där. Dessutom ingick flera ställen i Hogsmeade bland de fastigheter som ägdes av företaget McNorbick, som i sin tur var ett fastighetsbolag som var helägt av Potter. Att ändra hela den uppläggningen skulle vara för omständigt.

För att skoja ännu mer lät Harry och Sirius Gringotts vara den som satte in _ställföreträdare_ i deras ställen i stora rådet. Ett tag hade Harry tänkt sälja ut sin sits där, eftersom han som _utlänning_ inte trodde sig ha rätten att behålla den. Men det skulle ta minst fem år innan en plats där kunde förklaras _förverkad_.

Däremot var Harry beredd på att _offra_ en ganska stor summa pengar på att samla in ägandeandelar i _The Profet_, han skulle ha minst 51 procent ägande. Efter det skulle den som utsågs till ny VD, se till att de anställda hade en _förankring_ så att de inte kunde nyttja sina färdigheter för andra publikationer. Alla som inte godtog ett avtal om 5 år, skulle få lönerna sänkta drastiskt, speciellt för Rita Skeeter, just genom att minska hennes utrymme.

Just genom att försäkra sig om de som kunde om tidningar och dess verksamhet inte kunde på några som helst villkor skulle börja på en nyöppnad tidning hade han minskat möjligheten för andra att komma med en konkurrerande blaska när han satte sin plan i verket.

Hans första tanke hade varit att köra tidningen i bottnen först, genom att priset på tidningen skulle höjas ordentligt så istället för att kosta några knutingar skulle lösnummerpriset bli 5 sikler. Och höjas månadsvis tills priset en galleon var nådd. Avsikten var att på så sätt få färre att köpa tidningen. När den sedan var på ruinens brant skulle han köpa resten av andelarna. Sen — sen skulle tidningen få ny personal och bli _fjärrstyrd_. Och inriktningen skulle bli _sanningen_. Men han tänkt om, det skulle vara billigare, och säkrare, att försäkra sig om personalen, än att köra tidningen i bottnen. Men det skulle vara omöjligt att behålla redaktion och tryckeri i Europa. Personalen kunde lika väl följa med — om den var lojal.

Han hade redan börjat skriva '_Quirrells saga'_ det skulle beskriva hans tid vid Hogwarts, och det skulle tryckas på att inte ens den _så förträfflige_ Albus Dumbledore kunde märka att Voldemort satt jämte honom vid måltiderna, i nästan ett helt år, utan att han reagerade. Naturligtvis måste Albus ha vetat om det. Dessutom skulle _'hinderbanan'_ beskrivas i detalj.

Likaså skulle Lucius Malfoys inblandning av Tom Riddles dagbok presenteras till fullo. Likaså den inkompetente läraren, och hur _den store Albus Dumbledore_ själv inte kunde urskilja en så inkompetent person och ha fortsatt förtroende att ha honom på en så viktig lärartjänst.

Men han skulle också _ordagrant_ referera lektionerna med Snape, framför allt den första, och den skulle kommenteras dessutom. Många fler intermezzon med Snape skulle målas upp. Och förklara att _en sån person_ är anställd som lärare, och hur det påverkar mångas fortsatta yrkesval. Han skulle också _föra i sak_ vad det skulle leda till ibland annat aurorkåren, med kravet på NEWT i trolldryckskunskap.

Likaså skulle han föra upp dementorerna på Hogwarts, och hur vansinnigt det var av tjänstgörande minister att ha dem där. Kryddan på moset skulle sedan bli året med tävlingen. Och alla _fel_ som begicks då.

Stor möda skulle också fästas vid _rättegången_ mot Sirius Black, den riktiga som hölls i USA, och hur illa allt skötts i England.

Naturligtvis måste ALL utrustning innan dess ha flyttats utomlands, för varken ministeriet eller Dumbledore, eller Voldemort, kunde tänkas förbli overksam när sanningarna kom i dagen.

—

Albus betalade kravet, och Hesta blev fri. Gringotts hade först _tagit tillbaks_ dubbla beloppet Harry hade blivit bestulen med, och gett honom det. Sen hade Gringotts sitt krav som var tio gånger det stulna beloppet, för att Albus skulle få köpa sig fri. Att Harry hade fått halva det beloppet visste inte Albus.

Däremot förstod han inte hur det kom sig att tidningen hade fått nys om det, för i The Profet fanns det en nyhet.

—

_**Pojken-som-överlevde lämnar Hogwats**_

_**Av Maggi Surping**_

_Det har kommit till redaktionens kännedom att Harry Potter, även kallad Pokjen-som-överlevde har lämnat in sitt trollspö till Ollivander, så förstört att Ollivander hade gråtit länge över den efter att Potter hade lämnat butiken. Potter har dessutom lämnat besked till rektor Dumbledore att han drar sig ur fortsatt samröre med magivärlden, och Hogwarts i synnerhet._

_Det är också bekräftat att all hans utrustning utom tre mycket personliga gåvor och hans trollspö fanns kvar på Hogwarts express efter att alla resande med den hade lämnat stationen när den senast kom till London med eleverna. Trollspöt som nämndes är alltså helt förstört, och resterna lämnade han till Ollivander, som har bekräftat att det är autentiskt, och helt omöjligt att återställa, eller ens använda dess kärna till trolldrycksingredienser._

_Därmed är det bekräftat att det gångna årets trakassering av honom blev för mycket. Att mot sin vilja, tvingas delta i en livsfarlig tävling, och därmed också tappa så gott som alla han trodde var vänner på Hogwarts tog honom hårt. Att efter en genomförd tävling se sin medtävlare mördas, och sedan uppleva — det som hände sedan — är starkt._

_När sedan ministeriet inte gör minsta ansträngning med anledning av det, och dessutom gör allt de kan för att förlöjliga honom, och pöbeln skriker med ministeriet. Då är det fullt förståeligt att i det läget lämna ett sjunkande skepp. Vad har han kvar att kämpa för — inget._

_Framför allt när han kom till banken, Gringotts lokalkontor i London, och upptäckte att hans rektor, Albus Dumbledore, har en lakej som stjäl ur hans valv. Det kära läsare blev droppen som fick bägaren att rinna över. Albus Dumbledore stal 1000 galleons var månad från föräldralöse Harry Potter, den som gjorde att vi slapp tyrannen — tills nu. Harry Potter har beviljats medborgarskap i ett annat land._

_Den efterspanade Sirius Black, har varit i rättegång, inte i England utan i USA, en rättegång där korrekta förhörsmetoder har använts. Några referat därifrån visar med minnessoll att det är Albus Dumbledore som gör hemlighetsbesvärjelsen för plasten där makarna Potter skulle hållas dolda._

_Det är också helt klart att det är Peter Pettigrew som är den som ska hålla hemligheten säkrad. Vidare syns det tydligt på bevisen att Albus Dumbledore gör en besvärjelse på Sirius Black i samband med att Harry Potter ska föras i säkerhet av Sirius, det får till resultat att det är Rebus Hagrid som för undan Harry Potter, och Sirius börjar jaga Peter Pettigrew. Var det möjligen en inperius, i avsikt att få Black att inte ta hand om Harry Potter, som hans föräldrar hade avsett? Det kommer vi sannolikt aldrig att få veta, men det ligger ytterst nära till hands att anta det._

_Det var inte heller Black som sprängde gatan, Pettigrew gjorde det och det syns tydligt hur Pettigrew efter det förvandlar sig till en råtta, och försvinner._

_Varken ministeriet eller Albus Dumbledore verkar vilja kännas vid sanningen, sannolikt av olika skäl. _

_Minnessollsbevis från det som vid sista delmomentet av tävlingen där Tom Riddles fars ben, Harry Potters blod och Peter Pettigrews hand används för att restaurera häxmästaren finns också med. Potter's blod stals, det skulle vara taget med våld, mot personens vilja. Potter var fastbunden vid en av gravstenarna då Pettigrew stal blod av Potter. Sedan kommer några av de lojala personerna till platsen kallade av sin mästare. De som nämndes vid namn av häxmästaren själv, som trogna följeslagare var utöver Pettigrew följande; Avery, Malfoy, Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle och Nott._

_Det är märkligt så mycket ministern förnekar Malfoys illegala verksamhet, kan det månne bero på att när det tas ut några tusen galleons från Malfoys valv ökas motsvarande mängd i minister Fudges valv, bara lite senare, och efter det är Malfoy helt oskyldig._

_Det som förvånar ännu mer är att unge Barty Cruch bevisades vara i livet. Det innebär att Black inte var den förste som rymt från Azkaban, man kan undra hur många fler Fudge har släppt ut i hemlighet. Varför var det så viktigt att **HINDRA** unge Chruch att **TALA** efter att han hade avslöjats. Fudge BEORDRADE DIREKT AVRÄTTNING av Cruch, genom dementorskyss. Att orden i sig själv var olaglig hindrade inte genomförandet av att tysta ner unge Chruch._

_Kan det ha varit för att dölja obehagliga sanningar som Cruch hade kunnat avge vid ett korrekt förhör?_

_Aurorerna fick aldrig chansen att skaffa behövlig information av den dödsätare som hade arbetat på Hogwarts i ett helt läsår, och varit en av de som planlagt och genomfört restaureringen av Tom Riddle — alias Lord Voldemort. En dödsätare som så gott som satt i knät på Albus Dumbledore ett helt läsår, man kan undra hur involverad Albus Dumbledore var i den hanteringen. Trots det påstår han att Hogwarts är den säkraste platsen, det trots att Lord Voldemort själv och hans dödsätare kan komma in hur enkelt de vill där. Kanske hade de resonerat och kommit fram till att Cruch inte skulle angripa Potter inne på Hogwarts — man kan bara undra._

_Denna reporter har fått ta del av minnen från samtliga år från Harry Potters tid vid Hogwarts, de har sedan verifierats med en absolut oöverkomlig ed, att de inte har varit bearbetade eller förfalskade. Reportage kommer att komma veckovis en tid framåt._

_På frågan vad Harry Potter har att säga till brittiska folket nu efter att han själv har emigrerat får jag svaret:_

"_Fly, du som kan. England med omnejd går under av sig själv, Fudge och Dumbledore lever i sina egna skyddade burar och ser inte verkligheten omkring sig, och när de två är de som styr — då kan det bara gå åt skogen. Styr föresten — de drar åt var sitt håll är mer riktigt. Kommer den ena på något bra — fördömer den andra det och inget händer. Att sedan Lucius Malfoy sufflerar Fudge och får honom att ta de mest förunderliga beslut gör inte saken bättre."_

_Med det lämnar vi rapporteringen från USA för den här gången._

—_:—_

Albus slängde ifrån sig tidningen. Att hans stöld från Harry Potters valv hade uppdagats var illa, men att det dessutom hade kommit ut i tidningen sved ännu värre. Han hade målats ut ganska hårt. Men när han tänkte efter, inget av det som stod i artikeln hade varit lögn, så långt han själv kunde bedöma, däremot var det mycket kraftfulla anspelningar som var mindre trevliga och i en del fall ordentliga övertramp, enligt honom själv. Han började genast smida planer på hur han kunde få hem Potter — han behövdes, ja han var rent ut _nödvändig_. Potter hade inte lovat att inte tala med pressen efter att betalningen hade godkänts, det enda Potter hade skrivit i sitt brev, var att han inte fick orsak att gå till pressen med uppgiften. Men han kunde mycket väl svara på frågor och berätta om allt annat.

—

På sätt och vis sörjde Harry att Albus betalade, därför att alternativet hade varit att Hesta i hemlighet skulle komma över till USA, nu skulle hon tvingas hitta ett annat sätt att _försvinna_, hon hade fått nog av Fudge och Dumbledore. Hon och Sirius, hade en del funderingar på en gemensam framtid. Hade inte Dumbledore betalt skulle hon istället ha flyttat till USA direkt. Albus kunde inte säkert veta om hotet att använda henne som drakföda verkligen var autentiskt, men han vågade inte testa det.

—

Harry och Sirius hade dagarna fulla med verksamhet i mellanvästern. De hade fått hämta två _övningsattrapper_ som de hade gjort om utseendet på så att de såg ut som Harry och Sirius, det var de attrapperna som kunde ses i deras villa i Druid Hills.

De var ganska _laddade_, de hade explosivämne i sig, och om de kom längre bort än 100 Km från _spårsändaren_ i Druid Hills exploderade de laddningarna. Människorov var något Harry hade räknat med att Albus kunde ta till, han hade alltid varit för angelägen att styra honom, han hade förstått det under hemresan från sitt fjärde år, och tog inga risker nu.

Operation 'The Profet' hade redan varit igång en tid, men det hade blivit direkt omplanering. Han själv tillsammans med Sirius ägde redan 78 procent av andelarna, det räckte med tre procents marginal till totalt bestämmande, det behövdes tre fjärdedels majoritet att göra det han avsåg, det visste han inte från början, det spelade mindre roll — nu, och han behövde aldrig köra den i bottnen först.

Att ta med personalen över till USA hade varit ett genialiskt drag. Ministeriet hade försökt få igång en ny tidning så snart det stod klart för dem att The Profet var förlorad. Deras nästa försök hade varit rent barnslig.

Att ge Malfoy och Not pengar för de resterande 22 procenten fanns det ingen orsak till när det gick lika bra att köra över dem utan att behöva ge bort pengar. All produktionsutrustning och personal flyttades genast till Druid Hills. Under en vecka trycktes tidningen med reducerad kapacitet. Det hade också varit när Harry och Sirius hade tagit in amerikansk personal de upptäckte hur antik utrustningen på The Profet i Diagongränden var. Därför köpte de ny utrustning till de nya lokalerna i Atlanta. Den gamla utrustningen blev dock inte kvar i England.

Ministeriets försök att _bannlysa_ tidningen gav den bara mer reklam, och efter hand blev innehållet mer _upplysande_ och informativ. Likaså fanns det inbäddat i de flesta artiklarna ren utbildning i försvar. Som exempelvis hur man lär sig att försvara sig mot dementorer. Vilket var en mycket eftersatt kunskap, men bedömdes bli ytterst viktig den kommande tiden.

Sanningarna kom ut allt mer. Snape, blev en av de _utmålade_, med tekniken att återge minnessollsbilder fanns även perfekta bilder på hela förloppet med rastaureringen av Voldemort, och Fudges efterföljande behandling av Harry Potter.

Den senaste nyheten var att den som berörde en magisk bild med sitt trollspö kunde också _höra_ de ljud som fanns där, främst det som var personernas tal. En sekvens visade Snapes hån av familjen Potter, under första lektionen i trolldryckslära. Tillsammans med den sekvensen förklarades det också att det var ett flagrant övertramp, och vid en _normal_ skola skulle det ha lett till hundratalet tusen galleons och en offentlig ursäkt i _familjeskadastånd_ eller lärarens direkta avsked.

Referatet från striden med basilisken hade varit dramatisk, Här visades det speciellt där _unge Riddle_ omformade sitt namn. Om något var det ett bevis på att Lord Voldemort i själva verket var Tom Marvolo Riddle.

I sekvensen på bokhandeln syntes det i hans återuppspelning av minnena därifrån hur Lucius Malfoy placerar Tom Riddles dagbok i en av Ginny Weasleys kursböcker. Och flera sekvenser visade att den boken var identisk med den som förstördes med basilisktanden. Likaså visas hur Malfoy beslås med att vara _ägaren_ av dagboken.

En sekvens av den visade hur Tom Riddle kunde använda den som ett sätt att _lura döden_.

—

Några nummer senare kom de starka bilderna på människorovet av Harry Potter från Atlanta och hur det blev en missräkning för Albus. Två aurorer kunde tydligt kännas igen, båda fanns nu på St. Mungos med allvarliga skador, de förväntades bli så gott som helt återställda, men med en lång konvalescens. Ingen visste vad som hade hänt med _Potter_, han rapporterades nu _saknad_.

Efter en del spaning hade Albus lyckats hitta Potter, han hade gett uppdrag till Schacklebolt och Armot att göra allt de kunde för att ta med Potter hem. Han hade försett dem med en uppsättning flyttnycklar. Att hoppa hela vägen utan uppehåll var för riskabelt, därför hade han planerat in tre mellanstationer. Men något hade gått snett.

Albus var förtvivlad, allt han hade lyckats få reda på var att en explosion hade inträffat under första steget av flyttnycklingen, aurorernas nödflyttnycklar hade då tagit de svårt skadade aurorerna till deras sjukkvarter. Deras _passagerare_ hade de ingen aning om vart han tog vägen.

Naturligtvis blev det noggrant rapporterat om den händelsen, och att _förberedande förhör_ pekade på att de agerade på uppdrag av Albus Dumbledore. Internationellt människorov av minderårig anklagades de två aurorerna för, deras arbetsuppgifter och status som auror togs av dem de avskedades direkt, rättegång väntade dem — på två ställen.

Naturligtvis drabbades engelska ministeriet också av en mängd protester och begäran att _få tillbaks_ den stulna medborgaren. Det ansågs som en internationell intervention, på gränsen till krigsförklaring. I _The Profet i exil_ framgick det att förenade magiska organen i USA ansåg sig nu ha rätten att agera mot engelska ministeriet. Ministern och chefen för lag och ordning samt de två aurorerna hade begärts utlämnade till USA, anklagelsen var människorov och medhjälp till människorov, alternativt MORD och medhjälp till mord.

Genom att det var _aurorer_ under tjänstgöringstid som hade utfört dådet ansågs cheferna också ansvariga. De skulle ställas till svars för människorov och om inte den bortrövade kom tillrätta skulle anklagelsen höjas till mord på en av deras medborgare.

Eftersom de vägrade inställa sig, utfärdades det en order att alla brittiska magiska medborgare som inte hade visum, riskerade att fängslas, de som redan befann sig i landet fick en vecka på sig att ordna sitt uppehållsbevis.

Ministeriet i USA, hade fullt förtroende för de _bildbevis_ de hade sett på hur Harrys behandlades i England, och de ville ha fria händer att ta hand om och verkligen förhöra alla som kom in utifrån, främst de från England med omnejd. De tänkte inte låta avskummet där spridas till dem. Det gjorde att internationella angöringsplatser fick extra bevakning.

De visste också var både Harry och Sirius befann sig, och att det inte gick någon nöd på dem, men så länge de kunde hålla sig dolda, kunde de spela med den saknade Harry Potter. Det gav bättre kraft till argumenten mot britterna.

Amerikanska ministeriet hade dessutom tagit upp fallet Voldemort till det internationella organet IOWS. Att britterna inte kunde, eller inte ville, hantera terroristen gjorde att de riskerade att hela världen upptäckte magivärlden, det kunde få oanade följder.

För dem var också Harry Potter en _galionsfigur_, men en som de ville samarbeta med och en som de var rädda om. Planerna hade redan börjat smidas, både Sirius och Harry ingick i dem, men det hade varit frivilligt för dem.

—

Slut på kapitel 2

—


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter – Den bestulne**

By Smargden

**ZK-38**

Albus läste åter tidningen, det var mer för att hålla sig underrättad om vad som sades om honom som han läste den nu.

_**Pojken-som-överlevde återfunnen!**_

_**Av Maggi Surping**_

_Det har kommit till redaktionens kännedom att Harry Potter, har återfunnits efter att Albus Dumbledore satte två aurorer på att röva bort honom från sitt nya hem i USA. Som tidigare har nämnts är två aurorer fortfarande under konvalescens som väntas ta ytterligare minst sex månader._

_För mer detaljer om det se sidan 2,3,4._

—

Albus vände fram nästa sida och läste.

_**Pojken-som-överlevde återfunnen.**_

_**Av Maggi Surping, Doglas Stuart och Patric Wermont**_

_Potter har befunnit sig i koma de senaste månaderna i ett område som är så hemligt att ytterst få har någon erfarenhet att berätta om platsen. Area 38 kallas platsen bland de som ens talar om den._

_Däremot har de lämnat ut en kommuniké som i sig själv är ytterst mager. Det enda som klart framgår är att Potter är i livet och kommer att överlevde detta sabotage mot hans liv, men ett mycket långt rehabiliteringsprogram återstår, innan han kan röra sig fritt igen. Om han ens kommer att kunna röra sig själv någonsin._

_Det har naturligtvis inte gått att nå honom själv för en intervju, Black, som är den enda utanför deras system som har någon som helst information om Potter, vägrar att uttala sig, men vid samtal får jag den uppfattningen att Black är mycket besviken på sin gamla rektor, som han inte ens vill säga namnet på längre._

_Vidare bör det också nämnas att Black har varit ytterst förtegen när jag talade om en profetia som skulle handla om Tom Riddle och någon som skulle kunna bli hans bane. Däremot har sagda profetia lämnat England, och några utvalda har fått ta del av den. Bland dem jag och några andra, visserligen först efter att vi tagit ed på att inte skriva om innehållet mer än vad vi får tillåtelse till._

_Det finns en profetia som berör Lord Voldemort, och en person som skulle märkas, och att denna person är en av ytterst få som kan bli den personens bane, det är det enda vi får skriva om den i nuläget, utöver att profetian uttalades till rektorn på Hogwarts för lite mer än femton år sedan. Att profetian handlar om Potter som en möjlig bane till Voldemort betyder att någon borde ha tagit han om unge herr Potter och gett honom bästa möjliga utbildning. Men det enda som har hänt står på andra ställen i denna tidnings olika tidigare nummer._

_Man kan också fundera över vad Albus Dumbledore har gjort genom åren för att förbereda den allmänna befolkningen, och inte minst ministeriet inför den tid vi har nu._

_Men återigen faller allt tillbaks på den penninggirige ministern som tar mutor från en känd dödsätare som han skriker sig hes att är oskyldig, efter att han har fått det månatliga underhållet._

_Man kan också fråga sig hur många fler av ministeriets personal som är märkta dödsätare, eller bara vanliga sympatisörer och medhjälpare. Det borde vara ganska enkelt för den märkte dödsätare Albus Dumbledore friade från Azkaban förra gången att bekräfta eller möjligen förneka att Lucius Malfoy är en av Voldemorts trogna. Men vad har vi oss att förvänta av privata intressenter._

_Som en följd av det som ovan nämndes är att ytterst få, kan bli Voldemorts bane, betyder inte att han är osårbar. Däremot är risken stor att de som möter honom gör det sista de gör i livet. Och om du kommer i den situationen, vet att du möjligen står inför döden, men varför ta emot den frivilligt utan motstånd. Är ni exempelvis fem, eller ännu bättre tio, varför inte ge allt ni har — samtidigt. Han är inte oövervinnelig — alltid._

_Men — varför ska ni kämpa till döds, fly, lämna England. Ert ministerium vill inte ens erkänna att han finns, än mindre möta honom, så varför ska ni bry er. När ministeriet gör allt för att förtiga faran, och arresterar oskyldiga i blindo, varför bry sig._

_Som exempel på hur det kan gå till, under våren 1993, det var då Hogwarts hade problem med en basilisk, och det någon påstod var Slytherins arvtagare och hemligheternas kammare. Då lät Cornelius Fudge aurorerna sätta Rebus Hagrid på Azkaban. Helt utan grund, inga förhör, inga anklagelsepunkter mer än att det påstods vara han som 50 år tidigare hade öppnat kammaren och orsakat en elevs död._

_Då hade Hagrid några spindlar som han vårdade. Om en spindel hade bitit en elev till döds skulle den ha hunnit skrika på hjälp, och hon skulle ha haft bitmärken. Så var inte fallet, och frågar man spöket av den då avlidna eleven så förstår man resultatet, misstanken mot spindlar undanröjs av hennes svar._

_Men bara därför, och helt utan egentlig grund, sattes Rebus Hagrid på Azkaban. Motiveringen var: '**Vi måste visa att vi gör något**.' Redan 1993, visste nuvarande rektor, och alla som han fann lämpligt att orientera om förhållandet att Rebus Hagrid var oskyldig då. Sa han något till någon — nej._

_Det passar inte in i hans planer att Rebus Hagrid får en upprättelse, därför att då måste han samtidigt förklara att det var en 12 år gammal elev som var den som räddade livet på den saknade eleven, och löste mysteriet med Slytherins kammare, och orsaken till de petrifierade eleverna, och hur det 50 år tidigare dödsfallet lösts._

_Det avslöjandet skulle ta glansen ifrån den med medaljer och ordnar välbehängde rektorn._

—

_Voldemort kommer att dra på sig de omagiskas intresse, och när de kommit på att det finns galna magiska, så kommer nästa utrotningskrig. Då blir det adjöss med magibefolkningen i England, magiministeriet tror att de är över de omagiska. Så fel de har, magiministeriet har självstyre under brittiska hovet, så länge de inte interfererar med de omagiska._

_När hovet ger order kommer först magiska ministeriet, och därefter magiska områden att utplånas. Höghöjdsbombning av Hogwarts, och Hogsmeade liksom infanterirensning av magiska stadsdelen i London, efter två dagar finns varken Hogwarts eller Diagongränden, all struktur av magiska England upphör på mindre än en vecka._

_Ni tror det är enkelt för er att dölja er för omagiska. Glöm inte den speciella insatsgrppen IS-5 den är speciellt utbildad att ta hand om terrorism, nu är den kompletterad med IS-W. Bland omagiska finns det personer som är magiska och inte har något till övers för de gamla fina familjerna. De har absolut inget att förlora på att alliera sig med det omagiska ministeriet._

—

_För dem som tror att utvecklingen inte har gett de omagiska resurser, kan jag bara tala om att deras satelliter fotograferar från hög höjd med sådan upplösning att de kan läsa denna tidning från 34000000 meters avstånd. Dessutom fotograferar de för lantmäteriets räkning och de gör kartor som har en felmarginal på mindre än en hundradedel av en meter. Deras polygoninmätningar ger så aktuella kartor att områdena omkring våra hemliga områden finns på exakt rätt ställe. För exempel se sidan 4, 5 och 6 exempelvis kan man tydligt se hur en adress på 'Grimmauld Place' fattas. Nummer 8, 10, XX, 14, 16 finns. Men där nummer 12 ska finnas är det en röd fläck. Medan ett vanligt magiskt foto enbart visar husen 10 och 14, som om de finns sida vid sida. Se också på Charling Cross Road. Tänk sedan på var Diagongränden finns. Det ska nämnas att dessa fotografier INTE kommer från magiska källor._

_Tänk er sedan att de redan har uppgifter om vissa platser, de RÖDA FLÄCKARNA på deras kartor. Områden de enkelt kan angripa elektroniskt. Ge dem bara en god orsak att eliminera de röda områdena — och de gör det._

—

_Beakta att den ni kallar Lord Voldemort egentligen heter Tom M. Riddle, en halvblodsbastard. Hur många 'gamla fina' familjer har inte han utplånat därför att de valde att inte ställa sig som slav under honom? Han påstår att han värnar om de gamla fina och angriper första generationens magiska och de med en magisk förälder, samt de omagiska. Han är enbart full av hat._

_Hat mot sin omgaiska far därför att han övergav den fula häxa som hade använt kärleksdryck på honom. Hat mot de omagiska, därför att an växte upp på ett barnhem, där han misshandlades av större barn och personalen. Hat mot magivärlden och Dumbledore i synnerhet, där för att han sändes tillbaks till barnhemmet och misshandel var sommar._

_Hat mot fullblodsmagivärlden därför att de inte erkände honom som Tom Riddle. Hat mot alla som är veka, hat mot alla som stammar när de talar . . . . nä inte talar med honom, det gör inte många, nej när de stammar sina 'ja mästare' och står på sina knän och kysser fållen på hans kläder._

_Att han sändes tillbaks till barnhemmet var sommar, och att han försköts av de övriga magiska drev honom till att hata. Han trycktes in i ett hörn av magivärlden, och till slut hade han fått nog — och slog tillbaks. Efter det sattes stämpeln **svart** eller **ond** på honom. Det är egentligen otroligt hur Dumbledore åter igen försökt driva en ny ung lovande individ till samma öde, att kallas **ond**. Hur många var det inte som satte den stämpeln på Potter under hans andra år, innan han räddade skolan och den unga flickan om indirekt orsakade uppståndelsen._

_Det kanske är på plats med en liten påminnelse om historien, medan Tom Riddle växte upp pågick andra världskriget. Tom Riddle fick lära sig då att den dåvarande häxmästaren Grindewald behövde undanröjas. Men med den uppväxande schismen mellan Dumbledore och Tom Riddle, så försköts Riddle allt mer och förföll allt djupare i sitt hat._

_De som har hört Albus Dumbledore allmänna prat den senaste tiden har hört hur Potter behövs och att han måste skyddas från att förfalla till ondskan. Som att inte Dumbledore redan har gjort allt han har kunnat för att skapa förutsättningen för Potter att ha några att hata. Potter däremot har valt att inte involvera sig med britterna och då Albus Dumbledore och brittiska magiministeriet i synnerhet._

_Black låter hälsa att kommande försök att interferera med dem tas som dödligt angrepp och de kommer att möta det som de uppfattar det. Albus Dumbledore är för närvarande anhållen i sin frånvaro i USA._

—

_Tom Riddle är inte oövervinnerlig, men samhället ni har, medger inte att ni permanent gör er av med dem ni möter. Att konsekvent hämta in, förhöra korrekt och utdela dödsdom och verkställa dem, skulle minska hotet, men som sagt ni har det ministerium ni förtjänar. När det sitter dödsätare tillsammans med ministern och sufflerar honom att arrestera alla som kan vara ett möjligt hot mot dem._

_Det har kommit till denna redaktions kännedom att ministeriets personal hade planer på att sända dementorer till bostadsområdet där unge Potter bodde. Men då han valde att försvinna därifrån verkställdes inte de planerna. Säkra källor gör gällande att de planerna smiddes inne på ministerns kontor._

_Om ministern själv **och** hans närmaste medarbetare Dolores Umbridge kan göra en korrekt sanningsed och förneka här nämnda påstående om dementorer och Potter, har de 300000 galleons att hämta, och en helsidas ursäkt i tidningen. Noteras bör att det inte hjälper att blockera minnet, eller dumpa minnet före en **korrekt ed**._

—

_Fortfarande är Minister Fudge, Amelia Bones, Kingsley Schacklebolt och Walter Armot efterlysta för männoskorov, och för grovt vållande av kroppsskada. Skadestånd till den drabbade Potter beräknas uppgå till minst 500000 Galleons samt att brottspåföljden väntas bli vardera minst tio år på endera Key West, eller San Dionos. Albus Dumbledore är också bland de efterlysta då det ryktas om att de två aurorerna enbart handlade på hans uppdrag._

_Det kan också nämnas att lagstiftningen i de flesta länder gör liten skillnad mellan det som kallas mörk och ljus magi. Mest tittar man på avsikten med en handling, magi eller utan magi. Skadar den så är det misshandel, alternativt grov misshandel. Är den avsedd att skada men utan att åstadkomma skada, så räknas det som försök till misshandel._

_Till det kommer etiska regler. En person som gör en besvärjelse mot någon annan gör sig skyldig till en straffbar handling oavsett vilken besvärjelse det är. Undantag finns naturligtvis, som exempelvis då det är överenskommet att de för göra magi mot varandra, som exempelvis under övning. Inom sådana överenskommelser har man infogat regler._

_Skulle det i efterhand bli tveksamheter så gäller lagen. En person som har dödat, den ställs till ansvar för handlingen som lett till annans död. Där finns det tre nivåer, där mord är något som har planerats, ett dråp avser att döda men beslutet att försöka döda togs i stridens hetta så att säga. Den lägsta formen är misshandel som lett till den andres död, görningsmannen avsåg inte att döda, vanligen faller denna form under den andra nivån och kallas dråp._

_En lek som resulterar i ett dödsfall, kan vara en olyckshändelse, det är inte en avsiktlig skadegörelse, eller avsiktligt dödande, och är en gemensam lek. Dödsförbannelsen, anses alltid vara ett försök att avsiktligt döda. Likaså räknas alla andra besvärjelser som, om de inte avvärjs dödar, som avsiktliga försök att döda. Frånsteg från ansvar kan förekomma i lagliga dueller._

_Vid försvar av sitt eget liv finns det stor frihet. Om jag angrips får jag använda det jag kan för att försvara mig. Det innebär att är hotet mot mig att räknas som dödligt hot, finns det inga begränsningar vad jag får göra mot angriparna._

_Därför räknas inte en magianvändare som mörk eller ljus, som ond eller god utifrån den magi som utövas utan i vilket syfte den används._

_Med det lämnar vi äventyret Harry Potter för den här gången._

—

Albus hade vitnat när han såg på bilderna, en sak var han dock glad över av det han hade läst, Harry var vid liv. Så började han _tänka_: '_Area 38'_, han visste att han hade hört om det någon gång, och det enda han kom på var att om han själv höll hårt om hemligheter så var det inget mot det han satte i samband det den benämningen. Area 54, var förvisso en av de omagiskas _hemliga center_, men Area 38, var Harry där, då var han omöjlig att nå. '_Voldemort kan bara försöka att nå honom där, det vore värt att höra om det'_ tänkte han för sig själv.

En sak var i vart fall klart deklarerat, varken han själv, Cornelius eller Amelia, kunde besöka USA, den närmaste tiden. Men hotbilden från det omagiska samhället som utmålades var ny, och om den var sann var den mycket farlig.

— * —

Allt medan Albus hade sina funderingar var Harry i hårdträning. Att Harry sannolikt skulle bli nödvändig i slutstriden mot terroristen hade de blivit klart över när de analyserade profetian, det hade de gjort redan under sommaren. Däremot var det inte helt säkert i vilket läge de skulle interferera med britterna. Så länge ministeriet var styrt som det var, fanns det inte mycket de kunde göra utan att invadera fullt ut.

De hade presenterat olika möjligheter för Harry, dels kunde han släppa allt, och kanske en dag skulle Voldi hinna ifatt honom. Eller så kunde han låta sig rekryteras till team ZK-38 som var under uppbyggnad för att vara beredd på invasion av England med omnejd. Han fick också veta att det var en internationell styrka och att de redan nu var upp i över 200 personer, men skulle utökas åtskilligt redan de närmaste månaderna. Det skulle bli en mycket ansträngande utbildning, och träning.

Problemet var att hans framtid var och förblev knuten till dem, oavsett vad kan valde att göra efteråt, så _tillhörde_ han dem. Alternativ till det fanns inte, det hade att göra med utbildningens intensitet och vad den gav, men framför allt alla hemliga uppgifter han skulle komma att få kännedom om. Jobb, skulle det alltid finnas, ofta farliga. Men han kunde också ansöka om pensionering, redan vid unga år. Beviljades det, var han ändå knuten till dem, utan tjänstgöringsskyldighet.

Harry och Sirius, hade valt att enrollera sig med dem. Vad hade de för val egentligen när Voldi med all säkerhet avsåg jaga Harry förbi världens ände, och att alltid behöva vara orolig att ens vänner drabbades, om det ens gick att ha vänner med Voldi där ute.

— * —

_**Mystiska försvinnanden**_

_**Av Maggi Surping**_

_Ministeriet undersöker nu ett antal mystiska försvinnanden. Rykten har florerat en tid att personer har plötsligt försvunnit från Svartalvsgränden och i viss mån Diagongränden. Ryktena togs just för rykten tills häromdagen då förste auroren försvann._

_Auror Schacklebolt, var tillsammans med sin kollega Aurigyl och uppehöll sig utanför Ollivanders trollspöbutik när hans kollega plötsligt försvann. Schacklebolt säger sig ha hört ett susande ljud som tilltog i styrka och slutade i samband med att Aurigyl plötsligt försvann. Ljudet varade mindre än en sekund påstod han._

_Flera aurorer som har sett minnesbevisen påstår att det stämmer överens med flera av rapporterna som har hänt andra tidigare. Men efter att Aurigyl försvann har ytterligare tre aurorer försvunnit. Inget tyder på att någon annan person har funnits i närheten, när de övriga av de saknade aurorerna försvann. Tills vidare är det ett mysterium._

_Minister Fudge bedyrar att ministeriet har läget helt under kontroll och att det inte finns någon orsak till rädsla._

_Undrar hur han kan påstå det, när inte ens aurorerna går säkra, när de går i par dessutom. Okej, de gick i par, numer går de i kvintett, aldrig färre än fem när de uppträder öppet ute. Det är vad ministern kallar 'att ha kontroll'. För mer om rykten om försvunna se sidan 4._

_Det som är mer oroande är att chefen för aurorerna fru Amelia Bones sägs ha varit försvunnen tre dagar, men hon är tillbaks och påstår att hon inte har några minnen av att ha varit borta alls._

_En händelse i USA kan möjligen sättas i samband med det ryktet. Fru Bones är inte längre bland de efterlysta för skadandet av Harry Potter och försöket att röva bort honom. Inga kommentarer kommer från officiellt håll om orsaken till den ändringen._

_Vissa rykten gör gällande att hon har varit i hemliga förhör och frikänts fån misstankar om inblandning i bortrövandet av Harry Potter. Om de ryktena vore sanna borde det ju varit fördel för henne att bekräfta det, vilket hon inte har gjort._

_Det bör beaktas att uttrycket som fru Bones använde förekom flitigt under förhören i november och december 1980. Alltså 'det har jag inget minne av'. De svaren kom under inverkan av sanningsdrogen, och togs för sanningar. Och sanningar är de — om de före förhöret har avlägsnat de minnena med en minnesmodifikation, eller att de helt lugnt har överfört de minnena till ett minnessoll. Ett som tar minnet, inte det som tar en kopia av minnet._

_Har fru Bones lugnt och sansat lämnat minnet av sin 'förlorade tid' till ett minnessåll eller har hon fått dem avlägsnae på annat sätt är hennes utsaga SANNING. Men hon kan ändå vara helt medveten om vad hon har varit med om, men bara det att hon inte har något minne av det. Har hon lämnat bort minnet, men sedan sett eller hört om det så är det inte hennes minne._

_Det var intressant att se samspelet av den typen av frågeställningar från protokollen från de som fick en rättegång, och en möjlighet att klara sig. Bland dem vet vi nu från andra källor att de då friade personerna var verkligt skyldiga. Medan vissa inte fick någon rättegång, eller möjlighet att få den verkliga sanningen utklarad. Detaljstuderar vi dessutom vilka aurorer som då grep Sirius Black, så är det de som nu har försvunnit, de fyra aurorerna och 42 ytterligare har försvunnit._

_Denna reporter har fått se några av förhören av de bortförda, samtliga 46 hade identiska markeringar på sin underarm, en bild av ett huvud med en orm slingrandes ut ur dess mun. Det så förhatliga märke Voldemort märker sina slavar med. Samtliga har dessutom under inverkan av sanningsserum erkänt att de tagit märkningen frivilligt, och att de frivilligt har dödat för att visa sig värdiga att bli märkta._

_De sa också under förhören att deras uppfattning var att deras mästare aldrig märkte någon som inte hade dödat i hans åsyn, och ingen under någon form av tvång. En sådan individ skulle vara som att ha en oberäknelig dödsfiende vid sidan av sin säng under nattvilan. Därför menar de förhörda att alla med märket har tagit det frivilligt._

_Har ministeriet godkänt att Severus Snape får döda i sin tjänst som Dumbledores spion? Är det förenligt med god etik, att en person i den ställningen ska vara ansvarig för barn? Inte så som vi har sett hur han agerar mot dem som betalar för en korrekt utbildning._

_Där lämnar vi skandalen för denna gång._

— _* —_

Albus lade ner tidningen igen. "Severus — vad har du att säga om det?"

"_Han_, är oroad. Tolv av hans forna har bara försvunnit. Bland dem är Goyl och Nott, de flesta övriga är nyrekryterade. Det har spritt sig en oro bland leden."

"Vad _vet_ ni om det?"

"Mindre än du vet, du har i vart fall fått se några av aurorernas minnen, _han_ har inte kunnat se något han har nämnt till oss från de som fanns i närheten. Det är ju inte precis så att _de våra_ går hand i hand, som aurorerna."

"Vilka kan vara möjliga? Vilka har resurser att åstadkomma det?"

"Ingen aning. De _onämnbara_ är de enda vi har gissat på i våra led, men våra informationer därifrån säger att de är lika förvånade."

"Alastor, vad säger du om det?"

"Inget, jag är pensionerad, och med den ledning som finns där — håller jag mig undan."

"Så du har inte sett något som du kan sätta i samband med det?"

"Inte ett dugg."

"Alastor, du har inte sett ett dugg — men du vet något. Det syns på dig."

"Jag vet att hålla mig borta från det. Det är inte mitt bekymmer. Inte någon som jag vet om och som jag saknar, har försvunnit. Jag skulle inte ens bli förvånad om det var dödsätare de där aurorerna, de som försvann, som det står i blaskan."

"Severus — vad säger du om det?"

"Aurigyl, har jag hört namnet på _hos oss_, så det är mest sannolikt att han var en av _hans_ män."

"Då kan vi anta att det som rövar bort folk mitt på ljusan dag, rövar bort dödsätare, Voldemorts män. Severus, om det är så var försiktig när du är ute."

"Faran finns alltid, men ska inte överskattas."

"Jag måste nog dessutom se över din ställning på Hogwarts, alla de här anklagelserna börjar bli för närgångna, några frågor från ministeriet och vi drabbas båda två. Jag vill att du drar dig tillbaks, för Hogwarts säkerhet."

"Det ger mig bara en utväg — tömma giftbägaren. I _hans_ ögon, är jag till nytta i närheten av dig, och här. Utan det — är jag en slav att vara inom hans synhåll, och göra som han säger. Om det inte vore för färdigheten med trolldryckerna skulle han redan ha avlägsnat mig, för blotta misstanken att jag inte är trogen honom."

"Du har nog rätt, ursäkta min tanklöshet. Men var lite mer försiktig med eleverna."

"Ja Sir."

"Kan vi fortsätta använda lokalen i London?"

"Den är nog stängd för all framtid nu. Efter misslyckandet med Hesta Jones stängde Sirius huset för alla, och efter senaste tidningsnotisen så är det ändå röjd. Föresten, är det någon som har sett Hesta den senaste tiden?"

"Lämnade inte hon oss i höstas?"

"Jo — tyvärr, men jag har inte sett eller hört från, eller om henne på över två månader nu. Ja Schack."

"Hon har avförts från listan över personer som har tillgång till Ministeriet. Hon kallades till förhör, men kom aldrig, ingen har sett eller hört från henne efter det. De flesta hos oss tror att hon försvann som drakföda."

"Jag betalade, och fick löfte att hon hade behandlats väl och skulle släppas fri, skam att säga, jag har inte tänkt på att kolla upp hur det blev."

"Du kan bespara dig det — hon finns i vart fall inte här i närheten. Registerkortet hos oss säger _uppgift saknas_. På alla punkter utöver namn. Så står det också på avlidna, men då står det dödsdatum, det gör det inte på hennes kort."

"Kan de verkligen ha fört henne till drakarna?"

"Möjligheten finns, men knappast troligt, ifall du verkligen betalade. Vi kan anklaga dem för mycket, men lögn och kontraktsbrott är inget vi anklagar dem för utan mycket tydliga bevis, och mig veterligt har vi inga sådana erfarenheter. De är mycket hårda på den punkten, en vilseledande eller oklar uppgift kan de vända till sin fördel. Men om det var utklarat att hon inte skulle bli drakföda om du betalde — i tid, så blev hon inte det heller. För du betalade väl i tid?"

Albus svalde innan han andades fram. "Jag tror det."

Efter det fortsatte _fågelklubbens_ möte en stund ytterligare.

—

EOC


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter – Den bestulne**

By Smargden

—

**AZKABAN**

Det hade nått fram till julledigheten, det hade varit intensivt. 14 timmar var dag var för aktiv träning, resterande 10 vila och måltidsraster. Allt var indelat i perioder om 'fyra glas' eller åtta halva glas. Vart glas var en timme lång. De gick från dagmitt till kl fyra em, sedan nästa till åtta på kvällen, det gav åtta timmar, på det följde fyra timmars vila. Därefter två pass och en vila, så höll det på. De två passen var egentligen sju halva glas, och ett glas måltidsuppehåll och sedan sju halva glas övning igen.

Det var mycket svårt att få rytmen inledningsvis, men efter en vecka rullade det på som om han inte hade gjort annat i hela livet. Var tredje dag var ett av passen extra vila, ofta var det inlagt en form av träningsrekreation i samband med det. Typ simning och efterföljande bastu med massage, när det sedan följdes av en viloperiod återhämtade kroppen sig snabbt.

Utbildningen, som var huvudsakligen inriktad på kroppslig aktivitet, handgemäng, kampsport, vapenhantering, både korthållsvapen och distansvapen, av både kruttyp, fjädertyp och enbart muskeldrivna. Liksom användningen av kontrollerade minor och kastgranater.

Bland vapen av fjädertyp fanns det armborst, ett ypperligt vapen för avstånd upp till 50 meter, men kunde med lite magisk hjälp användas upp till 100 meter och mer. Båge, fanns både enkelsträngs och med utväxling som hade trissor gjorde att bågsträngen kunde utnyttjas till ytterligheten.

Armborstet hade en kortare pil som inte hade så stor _flygförmåga_, som pilbågens pil vars styrfjädrar gjorde att den roterade i luften och gjorde att dess spets inte dippade ner mot marken, det gav den också en planare färd genom luften. Framför allt när pilarna gjordes av magiskt trä, och hade besvärjelser på sig. Då var de användbara upp till 150 meter direktriktat, men upp till 250 meter indirekt, alltså när pilarna sköts med höjdvinkel överstigande 30 grader vilket gjorde att pilarna regnade ner uppifrån på målet.

Kombinationen av miniatyriserade granater och pilbåge, kunde vara ett ytterst effektivt vapen mot en samlad fiende, eller mot strategiskt placerade fiender. Dessutom, var de så gott som helt ljudlösa. Hundratalet brinnande magnesiumpilar kunde ställa till med stor skada.

Magiskt krympta behållare innehållande metanol, vilka expanderade och krossades när de slog i marken samtidigt med magnesiumpilarna var förödande om det hände bland en grupp människor, exempelvis en samling dödsätare. Kunde de anpassa krossningen och antändandet och få den brinnande spriten att regna ner på angriparna var det ännu större fördel.

Muskeldrivna vapen var kastdolkar, som inte var att likna vid knivar då de inte hade något handtag att hålla i, de var enbart avsedda att kastas. Likaså fanns det _kaststift_, det var spetsiga metallstavar, de användes som kastdolkar, men var helt runda istället för platta som dolkarna var. Utöver det fanns det kasttrissor och kaststjärnor av olika utformning.

Ett annat vapen var den diskusformade platta som egentligen var en granat. Den kastades mot målet och den flög den över fienden och sprängdes när avståndstemperingen aktiverades. En mycket stor mängd små silverklädda blykulor slog ner mot marken med oerhörd kraft, de som fanns under den kunde inte undkomma.

Bland krutvapnen lades största kraften på handhållna kortdistansvapen. Med magins hjälp kunde de ha upp till 20-talet vapen gripbara. I strid fanns ingen tid för _omladdning_ därför var _stridsvapnen_ av engångstyp, när de var slut, kastades resterna mot fienden, och då fungerade de som granater. Däremot under övning användes en typ som var omladdningsbar.

Bland distansvapnen, utbildades han på _karbin_ en bygelrepeter kal 308W med extradimensionerat magasin. Den hade god verkan på avstånd upp till 300 meter, även om träffsannolikheten minskade radikalt på avstånd över 100 meter, om inte ett kikarsikte och stöd användes. Men i händelse av en strid där Voldi själv uppenbarade sig kunde fem stycken med den typen av vapen göra åtskillig skada på honom utan att utsätta sig själv för fara.

Samtliga vapendelar kunde naturligtvis ha magiska tillägg, exempelvis kunde varje projektil ha en flyttnyckel som aktiverades vid kroppsträff. Att droppas i havet där det fanns spärrar mot utgående flyttnyckel och transferering var ett enkelt sätt att flytta bort en fiende. Var personen dessutom allvarligt skadad, så kunde det bli _slutgiltigt_. Ett annat ställe som kunde vara mottagning var en grupp celler, i ett magiskt fängelse, _San Dionos_ var i så fall bäst, även om _resan_ dit skulle vara i mer än 10 minuter, 10 mycket ansträngande minuter för en skadad person.

En av de mer avancerade delarna var de som hade luften som element. De flesta av dem var enbart spejare, men det fanns också de som kunde fälla stridstaktiska vapen. En av dem var en antitransfereringsmissil, 500 fots radie antitransferering. En radie om ca 150 meter och ingen kunde transferera inom det. Den var perfekt att släppa ner bland fiendens linjer. Speciellt som den hade autostunner, så den som rörde den blev medvetslös.

Vidare lades stor möda vid gruppverksamhet, kommunikation var något av ett mantra. Att veta vad andra gjorde och att få info om vad fienden gjorde var oerhört viktigt, likaså var samverkan det som skilde vinst i strid mot katastrofalt nederlag. Med informationsenheter och en ledningscentral kunde alla enheter samordnas.

För att inte behöva konfronteras med att fiendesidan skulle kunna förstå deras samtal även om de lyckades höra hade alla enheter snabbt tvingats lära sig ett nytt uppdiktat språk. Det hade visserligen inte ordförråd stort för nog för att klarade fina samtal, men det räckte för deras vardagliga verksamhet. Då det språket användes för hela stridstekniska delen så spelade det ingen roll om någon lyckades höra. Fördelen med det var också att språket hade belagts med magi, ingen som inte hade hört _hemligheten_ om det kunde förstå det de hörde. Det gjorde också att det var lätt att avgöra om en person var vän, eller bara försökte infiltrera organisationen. Den enda som kunde lära ut språket, eller ge en översättning av ett uttryck, var den som ägde hemligheten. Alla de som fick lära sig, kunde tala och förstå, men inte ge obehöriga en översättning.

Det var i den miljön Harry Potter tränades, och tränades intensivt. Efter nyår skulle hans grupp ha nästa etapp i utbildningen och en ny grupp skulle ha den utbildning han hade varit med om. Fyra grupper om 225 personer hade klarat av första steget, vårterminen skulle ha sex nya grupper under träning. Totalt skulle de vara tio grupper med totalt 2250 stridande och ytterligare 175 i stab och underhåll.

—

Albus och övriga lärare tittade ut över de elever som kommit tillbaks från juluppehållet. Att säga att det var _glesa led_ var en ordentlig töjning av verkligheten. Vid Slytherings bord fattades Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, och några ytterligare. Hufflepuff och Ravenclaw hade de största luckorna, där saknades mer än hälften av eleverna. Förvånande var att bara några få saknades vid Gryffindors bord, om de två övriga skulle ha varit ett rättesnöre borde så gott som alla ha saknats vid Gryffindor.

"Minerva, Severus, Pomona, Filius — närvarorapport på mitt kontor, efter att alla är klara här tack."

—

"Albus — de har lämnat Hogwarts. Hos mig är det tre Weasley. Tvillingarna och flickan, Granger och Patil dessutom Longbottom. Avskedsbreven som låg på mitt bord nu men inte före middagen säger att föräldrarna respektive Agusta Longbottom inte känner förtroende för Hogwarts och har därför dragit ut sina skyddslingar härifrån. Tre, tre, en och två ur respektive fjärde till sjunde klass är borta."

"Hos mig är det många fler, de som märks mest är nog flickan Lovegood, men mer än hälften ur fjärde till sjunde klass har lämnat oss. Fyra, sex, fem och fyra ur de övre klasserna " Rapporterade Flitwick.

"Hos mig märks i första hand Amelia Bones brorsdotter Susan, och hennes väninna Hannah Abbot, men i fjärde, femte och sjätte åren har jag mer än hälften borta. Jag har tjugoen som har lämnat oss." Fortsatte professor Spraut med, och tittade på Snape.

"Draco Malfoy, flickan Greengrass, och hennes väninna Davis är de som märks mest men tre andra är också borta. När det gäller Malfoy, inget besked, de övriga däremot bara att de har dragit ut sina barn, inga förklaringar alls. Totalt bara sex som backat ur."

"Tack, 55 stycken som inte kom tillbaks. Det kan bero på det som har stått i The Profet under hösten. Severus, vad har du fått veta?"

"Inget, absolut inget mer än att det fortfarande förekommer regelbundna _försvinnanden_."

"Jag har svårt att se ett samband mellan dem och våra elever. Malfoy kanske, men alla de övriga? Men vi måst fortsätta som normalt, men håll öronen öppna för att höra om någon vet något, Jo Minerva, unge Weasley är kvar, prata med honom och försök få veta vart hans syskon är."

"Okej Albus, jag ska höra mig för. Det jag är lite orolig för är Amelias brorsdotter, kan det vara något politiskt?"

—

Den utbildning som började efter nyår, var _tuff_. Dels skulle kvalitén från höstens utbildning vidmakthållas, men nu byggdes det på med stridsmagi.

De var när de kom till mental magi som problemet uppstod. Något inom Harry störde, och inte bara störde — det hindrade. Det var efter mycket djuplodande mental penetrering som en av ledarna kom på att söka efter främmande själsfragment. Hon hade en gång tidigare snubblat över en underlig sak som liknade det Harry bar på.

En pojke som inte visste om att han egentligen var en av två tvillingar, där den ene av tvillingarna hade dött ett par dagar före förlossningen som akut tvingades göras kirurgiskt, just på grund av komplikationen med ett dött foster. Den döda tvillingens själ hade etablerat sig som en underordnad vilande individ i sin broder. Med den utgångspunkten hade de sökt vidare, och träffade på, flera delar av Harry Potters egen själ inom sig.

Ju mer de sökte ju mer fann de, och orsaken började redan när han blev föräldralös. Dödsförbannelsen hade skakat om bindningen mellan kropp och själ så hårt att alla liv som hans själ hade haft hade skakats om. Hade han efter det fått en lugn och _normal_ tillvaro skulle det inte haft så stor betydelse. Men ett barn behöver kommunikation, och när extern kommunikation uteblir tas de tillfällen till vara som fanns, det blev en mycket kraftfull _inre dialog_. Ett barn med de symtomen kallas ofta att ha _stor fantasi_.

I samband med den upptäckten blev det _teoretisk utbildning_ på hur själen _möjligen_ kunde vara förankrad i kroppen. Men framför allt att själen inte är det samma som början och slut samtidigt som kroppen föds och dör. Själen en astral, mental och selestial kropp, omateriell kan man kalla den sett med den fysiska tillvarons ögon, men astralt är den mycket astrateriell. (materiell på astralplanet)

Eftersom en astral kropp inte föds och dör som den biologiska kroppen har den astrala delen av en person många livsrum i sin erfarenhetsbank. Några kan mena att det är olika personer, personligheter. Det är både sant och falskt. Sant därför att en vuxen persons personlighet beror av uppväxtens prägling, falskt därför att det är samma astrala individ, men med olika biologiska kroppar i olika livstider. Vart livsrum ger erfarenheter och efterföljande livsrums astrala medvetande är en funktion som innehäller alla livstider före den aktuella, därför har inga livsrum identisk astralt medvetande.

För att komplicera tillvaron ännu mer hade Harry Potter tvingats separera sin individuppfattande själ från att vara kroppsbunden till att vara fristående från kroppen. All misshandel han hade upplevt hade tvingat honom att ofta lämna kroppen och ge sig möjlighet att koppla bort kroppen, tillfälligt. Var gång han hade gjort det hade en liten del alltid blivit kvar. De fragmenten fanns kvar som samverkande enheter. Ju fler gånger det hände ju svårare skulle det bli för honom att kunna dö. Magin tillät inte att hans kropp skulle dö, så han fortsatte att leva. Ett vanligt barn skulle ha dött närmare tio gånger av den misshandel Harry Potter utsattes för, och mångfalt fler gånger på grund av vätskebrist, svält och allmän undernärdhet.

En idé växte fram, dödsförbannelsen, den skadar inte kroppen så mycket att den framkallar död. Den dödar en person genom att kapa förbindelsen mellan kropp och själ, då det sker plötsligt dör kroppen på grund av chocken. Det skulle motsvara när en jägare skjuter ett villebråd med hagel. Ytterst få av haglen skadar kroppen dödligt, de dör _plötsligt_ av själva chocken, inte av sårskadorna.

I Harrys inre fanns det många samverkande själsfragment, och genom att hans själ inte var så hårt kroppsligt förankrad skulle han i princip vara immun mot den dödsförbannelsen. Det skulle kunna liknas vid djuret som träffas med hagel igen, om djuret inte dör direkt av chocken, överlever de, om inte något eller några hagel har skadat vitala organ, då dör de av skadorna efteråt. Då dödsförbannelsen verkar initialt, skulle det innebära att den som inte dör direkt av chocken — överlever.

Medan de sökte och pusslade med de olika själsfragmenten i Harrys medvetna fann de ett fragment som inte hade Potters signatur och det hade andra minnen än de som var _Potters egna_.

De hade funnit ett ytterst litet själsfragment av Voldemort själv. Sanningsserum fungerade även på honom, så under inverkan av sanningsserum kunde han förhöras när de hade nått honom inne i Harrys inre. Han var så säker på sig att han aldrig förstod att det fanns risk att han kunde exorceras ut efter det. Ännu bättre blev det när någon kom på att låsa in fragmentet i en talande papegoja, det gav dem möjlighet att sedan kunna fråga detaljer.

Det var så de också fick namnen på 83 dödsätare, samt vilken uppgift var och en av dem hade. Visserligen fanns en Voldemort i kroppslig form i England, och hans rekrytering hade redan startat. Däremot lyckades de arrestera 26 rekryterare i Paris, Amsterdam och Berlin, efter det minskade dödsätaraktiviteterna där.

Förhören med de gripna gav inte mycket nytt, bara det att Azkaban skulle bli föremål för räd så snart han hade tillräckligt mantal.

—

För att inte riskera något fritagande tömde IOWS-agenter hela Azkaban. Först sattes en blockad av två ubåtar i sundet som transporterade _paddan_ från trensfereringsplatsen till själva fängelseön. Landstigningsgruppen använde dels rök samt tårgas. För att dölja vad som hände för dem som fanns inne i entrén. De förskansade sig för försvar mot styrkan som anföll utifrån.

Inom tre minuter hade båda fartygen aktiverat sina högfrekvensparaboler. 50 KW strålenergi i Y-bandet riktat mot en dementor, klarade den inte mer än högst 4 sekunder, därefter var den helt koagulerad, och död. Efter fem minuter var alla dementorer som fanns utomhus utbrända, de som fanns kvar, fanns inne i anläggningen. Efter det sattes ett mindre angrepp in mot entrén, det var enbart för att låsa dem på insidan vid försvaret. Allt det skedde under ett öronbedövande ljud, 8 högtalare som matade ut 300 Watt hårdrock, och stridsljud från filminspelningar av strider som visades på biografer. Det blandat med bomber som fick krevera i luften skapade en ljudmatta som var intensiv.

Samtidigt med det utvändiga angreppet angrep huvudstyrkan genom en skapad bakväg. Allt ljud de förväntades åstadkomma skulle drunkna i den fruktansvärda ljudmatta som entrén utsattes för.

Den luftsluss som de hade arbetat några veckor att färdigställa öppnades, det skapade en bakväg in i de djupaste fängelsegångarna från havet. Tolv grupper om fyra strömmade in, Deras enda uppgift var att eliminera dementorer. Eventuella mänskliga väktare skulle tas levande.

Kastknivar som var preparerade med basiliskgift var effektiva mot allt, inklusive dementorer. Korridor efter korridor säkrades. Efter stridstruppen kom evakueringsgruppen. De öppnade dörrarna till cellerna med en portabel hydraulisk pressare, den pressade med 10000 kilo per kvadratcentimeter, allt helt utan magi, ingen av celldörrarna stod emot den. Fångarna säkrades till ubåtens celler, de skulle förhöras senare.

När allt var tomt så när som entréns försvarare angreps de bakifrån, och snart var striden över. Vakterna förhördes direkt för att säkerställa att inga fångar hade missats.

Efter det gjordes en total uppstädning. Då vakterna var ministeriet trogna förklarades det för dem att Azkaban nu var i andras händer. Och de fick stränga direktiv att avråda ministeriet från att försöka _ta tillbaks_ ön.

Efter det sattes extra spärrar upp som dessutom innehöll ett _minskydd_. I händelse av invasion kunde försvararna hålla sig skyddade medan brandbomber och tårgas kombinerat med splittergranater skötte om själva försvaret. För att minska risken för att de som jobbade med skyddet skulle skadas ordnades det med fjärrstyrning. Voldemort skulle få en ordentlig överraskning när han försökte något.

—

Människorov var något som hade använts av britterna, ZK-38, var inte sämre de, de hade börjat i liten skala med det under hösten. Skillnaden var att ZK-38 hade en grupp U-båtar för skyddsområdet för Azkaban. Första steget för en som rövades bort var en ytterst liten flotte ovanför en av U-båtarna, efter att de där hade strippats på allt de hade på sig, och skannats för magi togs de ner till U-båten i ett rum som var magisäkrat. Efter förhör sattes de i miniatyriserade celler i något som såg ut som ett dockhus.

De flesta som kom in hade en sårskada av en projektil. Spejarna sköt så gott som alltid i benen, men ibland kunde en arm eller hand vara det enda möjliga. Var projektil hade stunner och flyttnyckel aktiva. Att finnas på ett av taken i Svartalvsgränden och plocka in misstänkta personer gav även till resultat att några oskyldiga råkade komma med innan de hade ordnat med kikaren. De fick returbiljett efter att de hade behandlats för sin skada, med en lätt modifiering av det de hade upplevt var de tillbaks därifrån de hade rövats bort.

Efter att de hade tagit hand om tre dödsätare med märket lyckades de konstruera om en kikare så de kunde identifiera dödsätare som hade tagit märket. Det gjorde fortsatt _insamling_ mycket enklare. Uppståndelse hade det blivit bland aurorerna när det började försvinna aurorer som var under patrull. Armborst i sig gör inte mycket väsen men trots det hade vapnen försatts med tystnadsbesvärjelser. Det enda som kunde höras var suset från projektilen, och då var det för sent för den som den var riktad mot, men aurorerna hade arbetat i par men nu var det minst fem i varje grupp.

Ännu en intressant artikel fångade Dumbledores intresse.

_**Azkaban angripet**_

_**Av Maggi Surping**_

_Natten till i går angreps Azkaban av en ännu oidentifierad grupp, de hade transfererat sig till dockningsplatsen, som för tillfället var tom på aurorer med anledning av personalens skiftbyte._

_Därifrån hade de angriparna använt paddan, som överskeppningsbåten kallas. Det var frånvaron av den som gjorde pågående skift misstänksam. De använde en mindre båt för att ta sig över till själva fängelseön._

_När intervjun hade nått till den punkten avbröts den av aurorer. De hävdar att allt som rör angreppet på Azkaban är under sekretess. Därför får vi inte tala om att det har varit ett angrepp, och inte att samtliga fångar är bortförda. Alla celldörrarna hade öppnats med brutalt våld, någon eller något, med en oerhörd styrka har fysiskt brutit upp dörrarna, inte en dörr, inte ett par stycken — men ALLA dörrarna var uppbrutna på det sättet. Någon med oerhörd styrka och uthållig nog att klara av 358 celldörrar och 48 bastanta sektionsavskiljare fanns bland angriparna. En jätte, skulle inte få plats i gångarna, och inte ens en jätte skulle klara mer än 10, kanske 15 celldörrar. Men som sagt — det får vi inte nämna något om._

_Inte heller får vi tala om att inte en enda dementor finns att uppbringa på Azkavan, efter angreppet. Inte heller får vi nämna att det utanför entrén fanns 23 döda kroppar, ännu inte identifierade. Ingen levande kunde heller hittas innanför entrén._

_Det mest sannolika är att ministeriet INTE VET vad som har drabbat Azkaban._

_Med det lämnar vi rapporteringen från det brittiska ministeriet för denna gång._

—

"Severus, vad har du att säga om dagens artikel?"

"_Han_, är inte nådig att tas med nu. Jag är innerligt glad att jag inte visste om angreppet i förväg. Det var ett rent bakhåll, vad det verkar. Mugglarvapen, i mängd. _Han_ hade 32 metallbitar som jag måste plocka ut ur honom, det gick åt mängder med helningstinkturer. _Han_ var den enda av de som steg i land som kom tillbaks, hade han inte haft kvar två på paddan, så hade han inte kommit tillbaks själv heller. Alla de andra blev massakrerade. Han kom aldrig ens fram till dörrarna än mindre innanför, än mindre kunde han frita några. Artikeln kan inte vara korrekt."

"Den där _Maggi_, eller vad hon nu heter, är förvånansvärt väl påläst innan det kommer något i tidningen. Schack har bekräftat för mig för bara några minuter sedan att Azkaban är tomt, och hur enligt hans beskrivning så är det korrekt refererat. Faktum är att det måste ha tryckts i tidningen innan ministeriet ens visste det själva."

"Vem — Albus?"

"Det är det som är den stora frågan. Har du sett den lilla artikeln på sidan 8?"

"Nej. Vad är det om?"

"LÄS."

_**Hogwarts elever överger skolan**_

_**Av Randi Barence**_

_Enligt uppgifter som sipprat ut från Hogwarts har fler än 50 elever valt att avsluta sina studier där inför terminsstarten efter vinteruppehållet._

_Några oberoende källor hävdar att Potters memoarer har en skrämmande likhet med verkligheten och att inget av det han har påstått att ha hänt kan beslås att vara lögn, trots att många försök har gjorts för att vinkla den sanningen till att bli uddlös verkar den ha satt sina spår._

_Av de som lämnat Hogwarts, har ingen kunnat återfinnas för en närmare intervju. Anonyma källor påstår att de dessutom har lämnat landet, många med sina familjer._

_Som exempel på hur uselt det har blivit på Hogwarts nu kan följande nämnas. Ministeriets styrning av kursen 'försvar mot svartkonst' vid Hogwarts innehåller inga trollspöövningar. Trollspön har inte fått användas sedan terminsstart. Allt handlar om teoretisk inläsning, inte lärarledd kunskapsförmedling._

_Eleverna ska sitta under lektionen och läsa innantill ur de anvisade böckerna. Mantrat de får intutat i sig är att om behov uppstår 'kalla på aurorerna'. Däremot har de inte fått veta HUR de ska kalla på aurorerna om någon angriper dem. Den som råkar påstå något om det Potter har sagt om Voldemort utsätts för extratjänst och måste skriva upprepade textrader med en blodspenna. Notera att de är förbjudna sedan många år. Att några elever alls återvände övergår förståndet för alla oss på redaktionen._

_Det är ministeriets anvisningar för dagens lektioner. Som jämförelse har vi på sidorna 15, 16, 17 och 18. några utdrag av den normala kurslitteraturen inför OWL och NEWT, samt årets litteratur i ämnet._

_För adresser till andra skolor för magiutbildning se sidan 19. Se också vilka skolor som tar in gäststuderande elever under pågående termin. Det nullifierar behovet av normal skoltransferering från en skola till en annan, som innebär att den avlämnande skolan måste 'lämna över' sin elev, med alla handlingar. Efter minst två månaders studier som gästelev, kan en ordinarie plats fås vid kommande termin, även det utan att behöva begära transfer._

_Denna reporter gjorde en förfrågan för att finna ut var flest platser finns lediga. Den uppgiften finns för samtliga skolor. Däremot rekommenderas skolan i Oklahoma den ligger vid Lake Murray. Alla ansökningar sänds via Ministeriet i Atlanta, som är gemensam för östra regionen._

_Denna reporter och tidningens redaktion önskar er lycka till_

—

"Vad tycker du, uppkäftigt eller hur?" Sa Albus när han sköt tidningen ifrån sig och tittade på Minerva som verkade ha lästfärsigt sin tidning.

"Har de inte flyttat redaktionen ut ur landet?" Undrade Snape.

"Jo, sista numret som trycktes i London var torsdag 17 augusti. Allt efter det är redaktionellt och tryckt, i USA." bekräftade Albus.

"Lucius var fly förbannad då minns jag. Han och Nott är ju delägare."

"Försökte han inte stoppa det?"

"Jo, men Potter och Black lyckades genomdriva en företagsombildning. De som kunde _bevisas_ vara brottslingar fick inte längre äga andelar i tidningen. Eftersom de två har mer än tre fjärdedels majoritet, kunde de klubba igenom det. Efter det sattes alla ägarandelarnas värde till EN KNUT, och ett nytt bolag köpte Potters och Blacks, och tvångsinlöste Malfoys och Notts. Efter det är de utestängda från all insyn." Förklarade Severus.

"Det förklarar en hel del, eftersom Harry är på sjukbädden så är det Black som styr tidningen. Frågan är ju varifrån han får uppgifterna." Fyllde Minerva i med.

"Black kan inte sköta en löpsedel, än mindre en hel tidning. Han måste ha en redaktion bakom det. En förbannat välinformerad dessutom." Fräste Snepe.

"Vad säger du om att ta kontakt med Black under kommande ledighet?"

"Efter vad jag är anklagad för i den tidningen — aldrig."

"Hur många har Voldmort tillgång till nu?"

"Oj, frågan är om Lucius kommer att överleva förhören med vem som har läckt ut om angreppet, för ett bakhåll var det absolut. Lucius var en av de två som var kvar på Paddan. Den andra är Parkinson, men han visste inget om angreppet förrän det var igång, så han är ganska säker. Utöver de två, åtta som jag vet om, tre av dem var på uppdrag i Spanien, de övriga fem är butiksinnehavare i Savrtalvsgränden och har aldrig deltagit i _aktiviteter_, eller möten. Så egentligen är det de tre som är i Spanien, Malfoy och Parkinson, så jag då. Det är de jag vet om."

"Okej, man kan säga att det har gått _ont_ för honom den senaste tiden då."

"Ja, frågan är bara vilken som är den andra sidan. Det är i vart fall inte ministeriet som har stört honom."

"De rapporter jag har fått från Atlanta, säger att Black finns där — han verkar vara _stilla_. Så han är inte den som varit inblandad, däremot är hans tidning, hans och Potters tidning, mycket välinformerade, för välinformerade, enligt min uppfattning."

"Det kan finnas ett samband — men vilket?"

"Tror du Voldemort kommer att vara stilla den närmaste tiden?"

"Mycket stilla är min uppfattning."

"Vi tar det lugnt över kommande påsk, försök att få veta så mycket du kan. Föresten, har Lucius Malfoy sagt något om Dracos försvinnande?"

"Grabben har rymt, eller hålls gömd någonstans. Inte lämnat minsta spår någonstans. Lucius vet inte hur han ska göra. Dels är han utom sig av oro — för Draco, dels är han utom sig av oro för sig själv och sitt hem. Så gott som alla hans _kollegor_ har _försvunnit_, eller nu senast på Azkaban, omkommit. Vi kommer att ha några föräldralösa, bara identifieringen av de som dog där är klar och offentlig."

"Är det några från andra hus än ditt?"

"Ja, men jag vet inte vilka det är."

"Ta det försiktigt med dem Severus, god natt."

—

EOC


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter – Den bestulne**

By Smargden

**IOWS**

Det hade blivit påskledigt och det kändes befriande att ha några dagar _lugnare_, inte ledigt, bara färre träningspass. Harry hade dessutom orienterats om att IOWS hade tagit in många elever från Hogwarts till _förhör_. Dels under senare del av sommaruppehållet, samt under de veckoslut som Hogwarts hade utflykter till Hogsmeade, men de flesta de hade gjort hade varit under vinterledigheten. Några av dem hade erbjudits att lämna England och antagit det. Kraven hade varit stränga, för att komma med i första skedet. Nu skulle Harry själv plocka ut de som han kunde tänka sig arbeta tillsammans med. Det var därför han satt med lite över 50 frågeformulär framför sig.

Först skulle inte namnen synas, det var först när han satte sitt trollspö på namnrutan kunde han se namnet.

Frågorna var ganska intressanta, några av dem log han extra mycket åt. Bland frågorna fanns;

Tjänar du, eller skulle du vilja _tjäna_ Lord Voldemort. Harry noterade när han bläddrade igenom pappren att alla hade satt krysset i -nej- rutan. Därefter följde samma sak för Albus Dumbledore och Minister Fudge. Det var inte _ministeriet_ utan ministern själv, åter igen alla hade nej på de frågorna.

Något log han när det fanns en liknande för honom själv, men då stod det inte 'tjäna' utan 'alliera' och där fanns både ja och nej.

Det fanns mängder av frågor om hur de såg på omvärlden. När han hade ögnat igenom alla frågorna och tittat på några av svaren satte han sitt trollspö till namnrutan på översta arket, då såg han Daphne Greengrass.

Så tittade han hur hon hade svarat angående honom själv;

Kan du tänka dig att arbeta i grupp alternativt alliera dig med Harry Potter, och till hans förvåning var krysset i 'ja'-rutan. Så började han titta igenom fler, och fann Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, Fred Weasley, Draco Malfoy. . . där stannade Harry upp.

Han lade ner arket, tittade länge på namnrutan, det stod fortfarande Draco Malfoy där. Så började han titta på de individuella svaren. Nej, för Voldemort, samma för Fudge och Dumbledore. De sista förvånade honom inte, däremot förvånades Harry att Draco hade 'nej' även avseende Voldi.

På alliera eller jobba med Potter, var det 'nej'. Han tittade vidare, på frågorna om framtida positioner förvånades han inte av att Draco gärna såg sig själv som minister. Däremot förvånades Harry att Draco skulle vilja ha Potter, som chef över aurorerna. '_Samarbeta men på en lägre nivå, det passar Draco_,' tänkte Harry. Det som vidare förvånade var många synpunkter om möjliga förändringar. Draco var kanske inte helt rutten ändå.

När han hade tittat igenom alla kändes det som att något saknades, så kom han på Ron Weasley, var inte med. Han gick igenom högen och tittade på alla namnen igen, nej Ginny, Fred och George, men inte Ron. '_Lika bra det_.' Tänkte Harry och reflekterade över senaste året på Hogwarts.

Harrys uppgift var att _eliminera_ de som han valde bort. Han bläddrade åter igenom alla och tittade mer på några specifika frågor, _samarbeta med_, var nu mer intressant. När han kom till Draco's ark tittade han noga och jo, ett 'ja' för att samarbeta med Harry Potter på ett par av underfrågorna i den gruppen. Däremot 'nej' på allt som innehöll Albus Dumbledore, och till Harrys förvåning hade Draco skrivit till, att alla punkter där Albus Dumbledore fanns ingick Severus Snape, alltså NEJ, för att samarbeta med Severus. Om något förvånade Harry så var det, det tillägget.

Alla hade 'ja' på _samarbeta med_, honom i någon form, många hade även underställa sig, och alliera, men alla hade ok på samarbete i någon form. Så Harry lät alla få _godkänt_.

Han hade blivit mycket förvånad över antalet och att de redan hade lämnat Hogwarts. Några hade lämnat England med hela familjen, som i Hermiones fall, och när han tittade mer på dem så verkade det som att alla med omagiska föräldrar ha emigrerat. Kanske inte _alla på Hogwarts_, men de han visste var mugglarfödda av de dokument han hade tittat igenom hade emigrerat.

—

"Albus!"

"Ja Minerva — vad är det, du ser så tagen ut."

"Du ser själv om nån timme, jag har ytterligare 22 återbud. TJUGOTVÅ ytterligare som tagit sina barn ur skolan, och det är bara i Gryffindor."

"Har du fått några förklaringar?"

"De har emigrerat. Familjerna hade planerat det under våren, och när eleverna kom till London åkte de inte ens hem, vad jag har förstått. Weasleys har helt lämnat oss, Bill som hade jobb på Gringotts, har även han flyttat. Hela familjen har lämnat Europa. Charlie som var i Rumänien, lär även han ha följt familjen till deras nya ort."

"Vart?"

"Den som viste det — alla som har lämnat besked, har en postbox på Gringotts nu. De har världsomfattande omdirigering av både pengar och brev, de gör förstås goda affärer på det."

"Vi kan inget göra, om det har emigrerat, är de kvar i landet så kan vi kräva att _protokollet_ följs."

"Protokollet — som att bryta deras trollspön? Till vilken nytta? Den där senaste artikeln är nog det som fått många att reagera. Jag kollade upp vad det innebar om de blev gästelever, inga brutna trollspön. De där _nedrans_ skolorna stjäl våra elever."

"Nej Minerva, de stjäl inte våra elever, vi har själva drivit dem till desperation. Varje vuxen som har sett hur eleverna här har det, och har haft det de senaste åren måste inse hur fel det är här."

"Albus du kan väl inte mena det du säger?"

"Var realist Minerva, tidningen har rapporterat sanning, inte ett enda ord de påstår är lögn, visserligen har de en del insinuationer mot mig och Severus lämnats till egna gissningar, men allt som har påståtts, har varit sanning, så långt vi själva också kan se det. Se bara hur försvar mot svartkonst ska utbildas — och som det nu styrs från ministeriet. Det är det som har lett till att jag kommer att rekommendera samtliga elever att söka sig utomlands utan att vänta på nästa terminsskifte."

"VA ? ? ? Är du från vettet ? Du kan inte mena det du säger. Snälla Albus — säg att du driver med mig."

"Nej Minerva, det är mitt fulla alvar, och det är enda möjligheten att rädda Hogwarts på sikt, genom att lägga det i träda. En lantbrukare som har för mycket ogräs i sin åker, han kultiverar den med jämna mellanrum, utan att odla något där under en kortare period. Det gör att den oönskade grödan försvinner, och efter det kan han åter så i prima jord. Jag avser låta Hogwarts stå i träda några år. Lyssna noga på hur jag formulerar mig vid middagstalet."

—

Albus klingade i sin bägare när de flesta hade ätit sig mätta. Att antalet elever åter hade minskat syntes tydligt, fler än 150 elever ytterligare som hade slutat märks, speciellt när närmare hälften av Hogwarts elevkår nu hade försvunnit.

"Som ni märker har leden tunnats ut ytterligare sedan före ledigheten. Många av er förstår att artiklarna i The Profet har tagit tull på era medstuderande. Tyvärr har tidningen rätt, skolan som den har bedrivits detta läsår är ett hån mot utbildningen, i många ämnen. Faktiskt är artiklarna på sidan som handlar om självförsvar mer informativa än den kurslitteratur vi själva använder nu, och som proven kräver att ni ska kunna.

"Därför rekommenderar jag samtliga elever att skriva hem till föräldrar och be att få transferera över till andra skolor, så snart som möjligt. Ju förr det sker, ju större chans har ni att klara kommande prov. Dessutom om era ansökningar går via mig så överförs terminsavgiften till er nya skola. Jag föreslår at ni . . . "

"Hm hm hm — det är inget fel på Hogwarts utbildning rektor Dumbledore."

"TYST KÄRRING. Jag är rektor, ministeriet har prackat på oss dig, och du har förstört stämningen här på skolan. Jag rektor vid Hogwarts skola för magianvändande unga män och kvinnor — förklarar härmed att Hogwarts skola från och med nu, går ner i träda. Eleverna håller sig i sina dagrum, läser sina ämnen där, lärarna håller sig på sina rum, undantaget är husföreståndarna som stöttar sina respektive hus. Hogwarts är enligt ett avtal som tecknades vid dess grundande autonom. Det innebär att ministeriet INTE har auktoritet innanför Hogwarts område.

"Däremot, hade ministeriet viss rätt, när de prackade på oss ytterligare en värdelös lärare. De är nämligen de som tillsammans med skolans styrelse, som för övrigt är politiskt utsedd, stöttar oss med pengar, i utbyte får de viss bestämmanderätt. Men nu när skolan har nått den nivån att omkring hälften av årets elever har slutat, under pågående läsår, kan jag som rektor, nej — MÅSTE jag som rektor se över orsaken, och har funnit att ministeriet har orsakat de senaste årens sönderfall.

"Querrill var ministerieutsedd, Lockhart styrelsens guldkorn att vara lärare i försvar, han var ju rädd för sin egen skugga. Att påtvinga oss dementorer bland eleverna — Ministeriets påbud. Att tvinga på oss tävlingen – åter igen ministeriet, det var för övrigt den tävlingen som resulterade i ett dödsfall av en av våra bättre elever. Och som grädde på moset, som de omagiska säger — Dolores Umbridge, som inte ens tillåter att eleverna får läsa själva enligt kursplanen.

"Därför är skolan nu i _träda_, det innebär att inga normala lektioner hålls. Det innebär att ni lärare har ett avskedsbrev i era rum. Läs det noga och följ anvisningarna där. Middagsmåltiden är slut — ta er skyndsamt till era respektive dagrum."

"REKTOR DUMBLEDORE — SÅ DÄR KAN DU INTE GÖRA. JAG FÖRBJUDER DET."

"Du är utan jobb _'här'_ sedan 3 minuter, och JO — jag kan göra det jag har gjort. Utåt sett är skolan stängd. Du — har femton minuter på dig att lämna Hogwarts — efter det förpassas du ut. Som orientering flamnätverket är helt stängt nu, likaså är all posttrafik omdirigerad till postkontoret våra husalver sköter om.

"Albus — du menar alvar verkar det som."

"Ja, Filius, jag har vaknat själv. Jag tog och läste en del under de lediga dagarna, och försökte se det ut föräldrarnas perspektiv. Skolan måste ha en nystart, och det fort, om vi ska kunna rädda Hogwarts. Men, det kan inte ske med den ledning ministeriet har nu, därför måste vi vänta."

"Vad händer med oss lärare?"

"De flesta, har fortsatt tjänst, jag fick klart med banken att vi har kapital att hålla oss flytande i minst tio år, visserligen på sparlåga, men ändå flytande. Några av eleverna kommer inte att kunna flytta, det är dem vi måste _ta oss an_. Det är därför vi inte kan stänga ner helt, träda innebär att vi håller oss igång, men med minsta möjliga verksamhet. Gå nu till din lägenhet och läs ditt brev.

—

Redan följande morgon fanns det en intressant artikel i The Profet.

_**Hogwarts skola stänger ner**_

_**Av Randi Barence**_

_Det har kommit till denna redaktions kännedom att Hogwarts skola för magikunniga ungdomar stänger ner på grund av ministeriets hantering av dem._

_Skolan som egentligen är autonom, har i långa tider haft ett fungerande samarbete med ministeriet. Det har nu kommit till ett slut. Det visar sig att ministeriet har gjort allt för att få media, och folket, att titta åt annat håll än ministeriet den senaste tiden. Det har resulterat i att de genom sin köpta inflytelse på skolan har tvingat dem till avgrundens ramp._

_Genom ett prejudikat i avtalet med ministeriet kunde rektorn åberopa skolans autonoma ställning. Genom att omkring hälften av skolans elever har slutat under pågående läsår måste rektorn agera och finna orsaken. I flera artiklar i denna tidning kan man läsa om förhållandet på Hogwarts de senaste åren. Vid analys an dem har man kunnat finna att det är endera ministeriet direkt, eller via styrelsen som ministeriet utser som har skapat de förhållanden som har drivit fram resultaten._

_Med det som grund har rektorn satt skolans status i **träda** ett mellanting mellan att vara i drift, och stängd. Det gör också att ministeriets inflytelse över skolans skötsel, och personal helt upphör._

_Den som fram tills i går middag uppehöll tjänsten i försvar mot svartkonst, Dolores Umbridge, var den första som opponerade sig mot rektorns beslut. Att det enligt många på skolan är just hon som drivit de flesta ifrån skolan verkade hon själv inte förstå. Skrikande föstes hon ut efter gårdagens middag._

_Skolans elever rekommenderades att snarast söka transfer till andra skolor._

_För mer detaljer omkring Hogwarts i träda se sidan 5_

_För detaljer omkring vilka möjligheter som finns se sidan 17_

—

På ministeriet rådde det rent kaos. Utbildningsavdelningen hade stor genomgång, vad hade hänt? Hogwarts _stängd_ omöjligt, men ändå var det omöjligt att komma i kontakt med dem.

Kontroller av direktiv för utbildningen för att möta kraven på testerna visade sig vara _historiska_, ingen hade tydligen sett över dem på lång tid. Tio mugglartidningar visade på sanningen som den påstods vara i _The Profet i exil_. Det omagiska samhället var absolut annorlunda än de hade anat. Men Hogwarts var stängt. Det innebar ett behov av en utbildningsplattform.

Några saker blev de varse ganska omgående. Det fanns inte möjlighet att lösa det problemet på den korta tid som fanns. Förmodligen inte ens inför kommande läsår. Det behövdes en plats som kunde ta emot minst 300 personer, i åldrarna från 11 år till 18. dessutom behövdes det en stab av lärare och övrig personal. Det behövdes pengar för att komma igång — pengar som inte fanns.

—

Amelia Bones satt lugnt på sitt kontor, hon hade fyra som hade försvunnit, nu var hon säker på att de var märkta dödsätare. Det hade hänt oerhört mycket den senaste tiden. Ultimatumet till henne hade varit tydligt, spela med eller försvinn.

Det hade varit många år sedan hon hade kallats till IOWS, men nu visste hon att Englands öde låg i andras händer, och hon var mellanhanden. Egentligen hade det varit hennes jobb att hålla England fri från inblandning av _privata intressen_ men hon hade hållits tillbaks av maktapparaten. Den senaste stora operationen hade varit Azkaban.

Att hålla tömningen hemlig, och sedan när Voldemort äntligen slog till skulle det vara stor dramatik, operationen hade lyckats. Men det hade krävt ett utbyte av personal, den biten var nu förbi. Ingen av hennes personal hade blivit skadad, men de var _officiellt_ — saknade.

De hade stridit tappert mot en övermakt, och ingen visste vad som hade hänt med dem. Alltså ingen på ministeriet, utöver hon visste. Dessutom viste hon att hålla tillbaks kåren när det gällde rykten. Aurorerna skulle hålla ordning på _pöbeln_, IOWS skötte resten. Naturligtvis skulle ministeriet falla, men det skulle ske utan strid. Ministern skulle ut — först, sen hela parlamentet av gamla stofiler.

Englands magiska befolkning måste inordnas i det moderna samhället för att överleva. Om inte skulle de tvingas in i reservat, som indianer och annan urbefolkning.

Hon tänkte på Australiens urinvånare som hade skyfflats undan av britterna. Sedan hade _de gamla britterna_ skapat ett nytt samhälle — och med olika metoder försökt utrota aboriginerna. Efter att föst försökt döda dem alla — och misslyckats, kom nästa försök, att blanda upp dem med övrig befolkning. När även det misslyckades blev de efter mycket spektakel så att de som folkgrupp erkändes _och fick mänskliga rättigheter_ i det som egentligen var deras eget land, och det var för inte många år sedan.

Hon hoppades att brittiska magiska befolkningen inte skulle drabbas av ett sådant öde, oavsett vems landet egentligen var. Kungahuset hade genom åren varit av magiskt ursprung, men det betydde inte att den magiska befolkningen kunde hålla tillbaks den omagiska om det kom till konfrontation. Därför var det nödvändigt att _samarbeta_. För att kunna samarbeta måste den magiska sidan kunna förstå och acceptera både gamla traditioner och modern utveckling.

När hon tänkte tillbaks, så kom hon på att inte ens den magiska sidan var så traditionell som de försökte hävda. Druiderna hade trängts tillbaks, för omkring 2300 till 1800 år sedan. Det var när kristendomen spreds. Egentligen var det inte kristendomen i sig, utan den variant av maktbegär som en gren av den läran hade antagit.

Egentligen var det ingen skillnad på den och Voldemorts princip – _förslava dig under mig — eller dö_. Och egentligen hade det varit en magisk elit som såg en möjlighet att ha ett slutet samhälle i det omagiska. _Kyrkan_ hade blivit den första grenen, med helt slutna enheter, men för att kunna verka tvingades de att ha en religiös verksamhet. Därför _anställdes_ präster i lägre nivåer. Det var endast i de _finare kretsarna_ som den magiska eliten kunde leva i lyx, medan folket svalt. Så enkelt det hade varit att få den profana sidan att _ge_ vart tionde till kyrkan, som i sin tur skyfflade det uppåt till det lilla magiska styret.

Det var när den magiska makteliten bredde ut sig över Europa som druiderna trängdes undan. På bara några hundra år hade de glömts bort, så gott som helt. Kunskap är makt, men man kan bestämma vad andra får kunna. Hon hade själv fallit offer för den glömskan. Hon hade läst om druiderna, och deras försvinnande, men vad mindes hon av det.

Att nu slå tillbaks Vatikanen och deras makt skulle inte leda till annat än blodbad. Frågan var egentligen om det ens fanns magianvändande personal i ledningen längre, om det fanns så var de mycket tysta.

Englands magiska befolkning måste lära om, och det snabbt, att skapa strid, skulle inte vara en bra lösning. Hon ensam måste se till att aurorerna inte lyssnade för intensivt på ministern och parlamentet. Ordföranden i parlamentets stora råd, Albus Dumbledore, hade fått så mycket kritik att hans roll lätt kunde tippas över, frågan om till vilken sida var oklar.

Nu skulle gruppen som hade haft uppgifter att kontrollera Azkaban återvända efter tre dagars arbete, de skulle avlägga rapport för henne och ministern.

—

"Rufus, menar du verkligen att tidningen hade en korrekt beskrivning tryckt innan vi ens hade varit in i anläggningen?"

"Ja minister, allt jag har sagt till er nu, är som vi har kunnat konstatera att det är. I princip var allt det redan tryckt i tidningen, allt utöver en sak. Den nya dörren, som vi inte öppnar då den leder ut till havet 50 meter under havsytan. Om det stod det inget i tidningen."

"De som angrep, de gick alltså in en bakväg, från under havytan?"

"Det verkar så. Det stod inte heller i tidningen att alla döda var märkta med Vo . vol . med _hans_ märke. Ingen av _de våra_ har vi hittat, död eller levande, likaså var alla fångar bortförda. Dessutom hittade vi 129 kappor, kappor som hade rester av vad vi tror är dementorer. 34 ute och 95 i olika gångar och utrymmen inne i anläggningen.

"De ute förstår jag inte hur de hade bragts om livet, de inne bar spår av det kraftfullaste gift vi känner till — basiliskgift. Många av dödsätarna som angrep var sprängda i bitar, andra hade sårskador och metallflisor i sig, inga rester av magi annat än från dem själva. Från att de hade drabbats av något måste de ha blivit där de föll, för inga spår som tydde på att de hade släpat sig omkring fanns — utöver en, ett blodspår som förde mot platsen där Paddan måste ha lagt till fanns."

"Har det analyserats?"

"Ja, det bär spår av en mugglare, av Harry Potter och av Peter Pettigrew."

"POTTER – var han där?" Undrade Amelia

"Knappast, det är mer troligt att det är som Potter påstår — att _HAN_ restaurerade sig, med Potters blod Pettigrew kropp och benen av hans far, en mugglare."

"POTTER LJUGER HAN SOM INTE FÅR NÄMNAS ÄR DÖD." Skrek ministern.

"Samtliga som fanns kvar var alla döda, och alla bar märket. En del av dem kan inte ha varit ens 18 år, det skulle medföra att någon annan märker personer med samma märke, eller så var de märkta innan de ens började i skolan. ELLER — så är _han_ tillbaks."

"NE . . . " "_Silencio_" Ministerns skrik avbröts av Amelias besvärjelse över honom.

"Bästa minister — att vara dum, är en sak, att vara inkompetent är en funktion av att vara dum. Men att inte ens kunna fungera rationellt i tider av kris, kräver att vi måste ingripa.

"JAG – Amelia Bones, övertar ansvaret för din tjänst minister. Rufus, hämta mappen med anklagelserna mot vår minister. När du återvänder . . . _Stupefy_ då var det avklarat. Hämta ändå mappen, och ta med två aurorer när du återvänder."

"Ja Minister."

—

"Här är mappen."

"Bra,

"Proudfoot, Savage Förre ministern Cornelius Fudge är under arrest. Han anklagas i första hand för mutbrott, i andra hand för samröre med den olagliga terroristgruppen som kallas _dödsätare_. Det anses nu med bevisat, intill dess det kan motbevisas att Lucius Malfoy är en känd dödsätare. Och det är allmänt känt att Lucius och Cornelius har haft en mycket nära relation. Se därför till att han inte har några som helst möjligheter att påverka er till något, samt att han inte har varken trollspön eller flyttnycklar på sig. Kort sagt, standard förfarande för en som är arresteras och satt i förvarscell. Här är anklagelsepunkterna i skrift. Fången får inte utväxla samtal med andra, och hans arrestering ska hållas hemlig tills klockan 3 i eftermiddag."

"Ska ske fru Bones." Sa de i korus och försvann med Fudge.

När aurorerna hade avlägsnat sig med Fudge höll Rufus fram ett nummer av en tidning.

"Jag förstår inte hur den här tidningen kan finnas på vårt kontor, redan nu. Bara sa se här, faan en del av sakerna har ju inte ens hänt ännu."

_**Minister Fudge avsatt**_

_**Av Maggi Surping**_

_Minister Fudge tvingades idag bita i det sura äpplet, en följd av hans agerande genom åren, men främst på grund av hans agerande de senaste dagarna. Anklagelsen mot honom är mutbrott, och samröre med den olagliga terroristgruppen som åter har vaknat upp._

_Med det som grund kan även övriga saker utredas. Hans idoga förnekande av vad denna tidning har visat som sanning bedöms av hans medarbetare som en psykologisk inre kris. Det har påverkat hans arbete i den milda grad att han tvingades från posten under ett pågående möte. Agerande minister är tills vidare Chefen för kontoret för lag och ordning, Amelia Bones._

_Fler detaljer om anklagelserna mot förre ministerns se sidan 5, slutrapporten från aurorernas genomsökning av Azkaban se sidan 6, 7 och 8._

"Rufus — det här är inte bra, vi borde ha hunnit göra sakerna innan de kommer i tidningen. Men, de är ju i vart fall korrekta, men frågan är hur?"

"Den skrivs och trycks i USA, sen ska den hinna hit, och vi gjorde det för bara minuter sedan. HUR?"

"Rufus — jag tror jag har en idé. Kan de använda tidvändare, någon här, vet, hår tillbaks i tiden och lämnar uppgifter. De i sin tur går också tillbaks i tiden och gör artikeln så den är hos oss tidigt. Jag tror den här tidningen är mer för att visa oss här på kontoret hur väl informerade de är om vad som händer."

"Är de på vår sida eller . . . "

"Avgjort på vår sida, tömningen och dementordödandet hände ungefär två veckor innan dödsätarnas massaker. Jag visste om det, men min uppgift var att vara tyst, det var en fälla för dem. Det jag har fått veta är att Voldemort _borde_ ha dött, alla andra med samma skador som han drabbades av skulle ha dött. Karln är inte mänsklig längre. Inte omöjlig att skada, men för att döda honom krävs det mer, kanske är det som tydningen säger att Potter är viktig i undanröjandet av honom."

"Du visste om Azkaban?"

"Ja Rufus, jag visste. Ingen av vår personal är skadad, däremot hålls de borta från oss för att de inte ska kunna avslöja saker som ännu är hemliga."

"Var står du i det — och vilken roll ska jag ha?"

"Jag står på befolkningens och rättvisans sida, och har gjort i många år. Däremot har jag inte kunnat agera förrän nu. Inte heller kan jag säga mer till dig om det, men din och aurorernas uppgift är att fortsätta att hålla gator och allmänna platser _säkra_."

"Vad kommer att hända, om _han_ inte kan dö?"

"Just nu, har han ytterst små resurser, de som har _försvunnit_ är dödsätare under honom, han tog säkert det han hade för att hämta ut de sina från Azkaban, de raderades ut, lite väl drastiskt, men effektivt. Jag skulle tro att han nu står med ytterst få i sin krets. Arrestera Snape, Malfoy och Parkinson så snart du ser någon av dem. Men gör det utan att riskera några av de våra."

"Om det finns de som kan plundra Azkaban, som de har gjort — så är de inte några härifrån — vilka?"

"Okej Rufus, sekretess _OMEGA_ eftersom du har svurit eden om tystnad så kan jag säga det med den nivån. IOWS, har tagit över, men vill göra det oblodigt vad gäller ministeriet och vanligt folk. Faktiskt tog de över redan i augusti. Alla försvinnanden är deras verk, de opererar inne bland oss. Utan min inblandning skulle vi ha ett blodbad här. Fudge skulle ha beordrat alla till strid. Många kommer att tycka illa om det, men det är ett måste för att vi ska kunna överleva. Vi måste kunna fungera i det vanliga samhället. Som du såg i tidningen för en tid sedan. De omagiska hittar våra hemliga ställen. Enda möjligheten att dölja oss är att göra det så att vi syns utan att de som ser oss vet vad de ser. Typ falska fasader, men det kräver att vi själva kan agera utanför våra fasader. Ministeriet blir kvar, men moderniserat. Likaså kommer Hogwarts att öppna igen, men med förnyade kursplaner. Nu är frågan vad DU kommer att göra med den informationen — arrestera mig för högförräderi och ta en öppen strid, eller . . . välj nu Rufus."

—

EOC


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter – Den bestulne**

By Smargden

**Draco Malfoy**

"Amelia — tack. Tack för att du finns, ett tag var jag rädd för att det var fel sida som var emot oss. Så det är därför ingen har kunnat förleda dig. Alla har vi sett dig som en orubblig klippa — omutbar. Är du inblandad i dem förstår jag. Säg mig — Potter, hur är det — hur gick det med honom — ifall du vet, jag har varit orolig för han."

"Han är . . . han är ska vi säga . . . oanträffbar. Han är inte så illa däran som tidningen gör gällande, men det är av samma sekretessnivå."

"Bra, jag var faktiskt orolig. Och Schack och Walter, hur går det för dem?"

"Deras skador är verkliga, men de kommer inte att avrättas för sitt agerande. Avsatta från tjänsten är de — och kommer att förbli avsatta. Dumbledore . . . ingen vet, kanske dör han av ålderdom, han är egentligen redan ute i kulisserna, och på väg ut."

"Så de försökte röva bort Potter från USA, trots att han är medborgare där . . . de borde ha vetat bättre, vad var det som gick snett?"

"Jag vet att det fanns en förberedelse för det, jag visste det inte då, men vet det nu. Vad som hände och hur det kunde hända vet jag inte. Men det du vet från förhören med dem är autentiskt korrekt."

"Så de höll på att mista livet då?"

"Ja."

"Och Potter?"

"Tyvärr — jag vet inte hur det blev där."

"Men han är utom fara?"

"Det tror jag mig veta ja."

"Alla eleverna vid skolan, de är väl inte dödsätare, och bortförda?"

"Nej, de har tillfälligt emigrerat, och alla är utom fara. Det enda som kan vara _farligt_ för dem är att de får veta om saker som vårt ministerium helst ser att de hålls ovetande om, eller kanske hölls ovetande om. Jag ska jobba för att vi ska bli en aktiv del av det internationella samarbetet."

"Bra, du har mitt stöd. Vad ska vi göra härnäst.

"Jobba vidare, under sommaren som kommer vi att se fler resultat, jo — börja ordna med transportstöd, till Atlanta i USA. Sätt upp en grupp utanför Hogwarts som tar emot de elever som lämnar skolan, och hjälp dem sedan med emigreringen. De i USA är ytterst misstänksamma på alla som kommer dit härifrån. De skickar våra unga till några olika ställen som är förberedda för dem, allt beroende på vilken inställning de har till det forna systemet. Ett till två års allmän utbildning får de, sen kommer en del att studera vidare på det, några kommer att ha svårare att anpassa sig än andra. Värst blir förändringen för barnen i de gamla svarta familjerna."

—

Vårterminen hade varit jobbig för Harry, han hade träffat och talat dem som han hade sett frågeformulären för. Det hade varit informella samtal individuellt med var och en av dem. Samtalet med Draco tänkte han tillbaks på:

"POTTER? — Ligger inte du för döden?"

"Nej Draco — ursäktar du om jag undviker att använda ditt familjenamn, tills det har gått en tid? . . . Bra, jag var aldrig inblandad i den där skadan, men det behöver de inte veta där hemma. Du är här därför att du inte vill förslava dig under Voldemoert, eller ministeriet. Berätta om dig själv och vad du tror om en framtid."

"Potter — . . . du förvånar mig, som du agerar borde du och jag ha varit i samma hus, vad säger du om det — innan jag säger något annat."

"Hatten insisterade på Slytherin för mig — men jag protesterade, så det blev Gryffindor."

"En av våra högsta ambitioner är att _fienden_ ska undervärdera oss innan vi slår undan fötterna på dem, du har verkligen lyckats med det. Eftersom vi sitter här framför varandra så antar jag att du har mer att säga till om här, än vad jag har. Grattis. Jag trodde du var Dumbledores kelgris. Men det verkar som jag misstog mig."

"Ja, jag har kanske en aning högre _status_ här än vad du har, men även jag är _gäst_ här. Du skrev i svaret att du gärna tar posten som minister. Om det blir så att ministern inte har någon makt, utan måste göra som ett råd om fem personer bestämmer, är du fortfarande _intresserad_ av den posten?"

"Vad menar du?"

"Jo, det kommer inte att vara som förr, att en person kan styra hur han vill, dessutom måste alla kunna föra sig i den omagiska världen utan att väcka uppmärksamhet. Vi måste inte fraternisera med dem, men även vi måste exempelvis veta skillnaden mellan diesel och bensin och vad det betyder för en vanlig bil. Alltså vi måste kunna leva bland dem, för att undvika att utmärka oss."

"Är det så illa ställt — vad betyder det för oss, gamla fina familjer då?"

"Jag hoppas att vi kan ha det kvar, och även ha lite _traditioner_ kvar, men bakom fasader som inte väcker uppmärksamhet. Det är nya tider, vi har levt kvar i England som det var för tre hundra år sedan, och det fungerar inte."

"Så du blir den nya regeringen då, så vi ska alla tjäna dig?"

"Nej Draco, tillbaks till det jag sa först, berätta om dig och vad du tror om ett framtida England med oss magianvändare i."

—

Han tänkte tillbaks på Dracos berättelse om sin uppväxt, och undrade vem som hade haft det värst utav dem. Olika förvisso, men ändå båda hade de haft var sitt elände utan att förstå sin situation förrän de hade börjat se sig omkring.

Draco hade även omvärderat Harry och hoppades att de skulle kunna samarbeta, även om de hade olika önskemål, så skulle det framtida Engelska magisamhället tvingas till modernisering. Det hade även Draco börjat förstå, och att Harry Potter var en maktfaktor och att samarbeta med honom var bättre än att hamna vid sidan av insåg Draco snabbt. Det Draco hade sagt om _förtroende_ hade förvånat Harry. Draco hade inget förtroende för någon, alla han hade trott bra om på hade fallit sönder som korthus. Men ur askan hade Harry potter rest sig och Draco visade att han ville börja om.

Efter att han hade haft sina genomgångar med dem blev det för första gången en samling där han skulle presentera sin officiella situation. Ingen av de han hade talat med tidigare hade ens fått nämna att de hade träffat honom, naturligtvis förstod alla som hade talat med honom att alla andra också hade gjort det. Men ingen visste om honom förrän de var enskilt med honom. Nu var alla 55 samlade.

"Välkomna, till det nya samhället. Ni vet hur det var där hemma, det ni inte vet är att så gott som alla dödsätare är arresterade — av oss.

"Azkaban invaderades — av oss. Och tömdes, ingen skadades, men vi satte en fälla för dödsätarna. Vi visste om att de avsåg hämta ut de sina samt döda eller rekrytera de övriga. Så vi tömde Azkaban först, och satte fångarna på andra platser. Dessutom har nya förhör hållits, vilket resulterade i ytterligare åtta som nu har asyl här. Olagligt inspärrade av aurorer som skapade egna bevisningar, som tur var hade vi tillgång till även de aurorerna — som för övrigt bar Voldemorts märke.

"England övertogs försiktigt redan under augusti månad av IOWS som är en Internationell Organisation av länder som har magianvändande befolkning. Redan för fem tusen år sedan var organisationen verksam, men då var dess uppgifter lite annorlunda än i dag. Huvudsätet var då i det som nu är Madras i Indien. Men flyttades med åren till Luxor i Egypten men när Tyskland började kriga även i Afrika flyttades kontoret hit till USA. Den här platsen vi är på nu är i Oklahoma, en liten del av Fort Sill, som är ett ca 25 miles långt och ca 5 miles brett område som är reserverat område för militära ändamål. Just den del vi är i här ligger aningen utanför själva militära området som ni kanske har märkt så smälter byggnaderna väldigt väl in i naturen, kullen i norr är Mount Scott.

"Ni är de första som lämnade Hogwarts, och ni har haft en del kurser redan och fler blir det. Frågan är vad det ska bli av er — och oss. IOWS tog alltså över i England i augusti fast ingen märkte något annat än att en del individer började försvinna. Det var undanröjningen av dödsätare för att minska riskerna för familjer som i förra skedet satte sig emot Voldemort.

"Förhoppningsvis kommer övertagandet av ministeriet att gå lugnt till, det handlar inte om att skapa nya aggressioner och hat. Däremot måste England moderniseras. Hogwarts ska fortsätta, men modernt. Jag har sett planer på att utöka det med tre torn, det innebär fem nya längor.

"England saknar magigrenen av universitetsstudier, det är en av de saker som kommer att tillföras, liksom att flera olika yrkesinriktade utbildningslinjer kommer att öppnas efter OWL och NEWT. Hogwarts är i dag i ett mellanläge mellan att vara i drift och att vara stängt.

"Hogwarts kommer att börja ta in elever redan vid åtta års ålder, men då på kortare perioder. Det kommer att vara en _öppen_ studieinrättning, vilket kommer att innebära att betygen från Hogwarts kommer att ha _samklang_ med det omagiska samhällets betygsnorm. Till mångas skräck kommer ämnena vid Hogwarts att hålla SAMMA utbildningsstatus som de omagiska skolorna, men utöver det kommer vi att ha magiska delen.

"En magianvändande ung person ska kunna konkurrera om jobb även i den omagiska världen. Det är inte att _sänka oss_ till deras nivå. Det är omöjligt för oss att sänka oss lägre än vi är när det gäller allmänbildning. Alltså avsikten är att _vi ska höja oss_ till deras nivå, och bygga på med magin ovanpå det.

"All utbildning vid Hogwarts fram till och med OWL ska vara kostnadsfri. Efter den nivån kommer det att bli en form av _studielån_. Eleven betalar inte något under utbildningen, men lovar att avsätta en del av sin kommande inkomst, det är en form av eftertaxerad inkomstskatt. Detaljerna är kvar att brottas med, men det är utkasten för framtiden.

"Er uppgift är att vara förberedda på den, och att vara förberedda på att ta över driften av ministeriet och skolsystem. Er uppgift här är att först och främst bli duktiga på att försvara er själva, jag vill inte veta av att ni blir skadade eller värre på grund av att vissa _gamla ingrodda_ idéer sitter kvar i några där hemma och att de ger sig på er.

"Det finns de som har tagit anställning för att kunna svara för de stridsinsatser vi redan har börjat med. De är _soldater_ tänk sedan på den gamla fina skottska dikten som finns i en av de gamla folksångerna.

_I tider av oro-_

_Och fara för staten._

_Åkallar vi Gud-_

_Och hyllar soldaten._

_När faran är över-_

_Och fyllda är faten._

_Glömmer vi Gud-_

_Och föraktar soldaten._

- - - - -

_God and soldier all men adore  
In times of danger and not before...  
When the danger is past and all things righted...  
God is forgotten and the old soldier smighted...  
__[Ye Olde English Rhyme]_

- - - - -

"Det är lite av vad som drabbade mig, ett ord i tidningen och jag var endera hjälte eller värsta avskum, från en dag till nästa. Några av er var inblandade i det också, men allt kom inte alltid från hjärtat utan det fanns en image att upprätthålla för att klara sitt eget liv. Nu är vi här gemensamt, och ska gemensamt skapa det nya samhället.

"Jag har sagt det förut, det finns ingen skillnad på magianvändare som bottnar i familjelinjer. Första generationens magianvändare finns egentligen inte. Alla som har magipotential har det genom arv, även om många steg i arvet inte har manifesterat i magibruk.

"Egentligen var vi magianvändare en grupp individer som inte var hårt knutna i kropp som vi är, vi var nästan som Peeves, han kan diffundera genom solida väggar, men han kan också förtäta sig tillräckligt för att hantera solid materia. Vi var diffusa individer med kraft tillräckligt för att förtäta oss. Då var vi inte detsamma som de människor som fanns då.

"Det som hände var att vi av någon anledning blev avskurna från kontakten med varifrån vi kom, och i vår ensamhet eller vad det var började vi hålla oss förtätade och började fraternisera med dåtidens människor. Den _avkomma_ som blev av den korsningen är det som blev våra egentliga förfäder, en biologisk kropp av fast materia med förmåga att kanalisera energierna omkring oss. Alla magikunniga med människoform härstammar ifrån dem. Även många av de som inte kan göra magi är också de från den föreningen mellan dåtidens olika arter. Potentialen finns i oss alla, mer eller mindre.

"De vi kallar _mugglare_, kan om de tidigt lär sig att magi existerar och att de verkligen _övar_ så kan de komma upp i nivå med mycket svaga magiutövare. Om vi inte använder vår förmåga innan vi är 20 år gamla, kommer den förmågan att somna in eller avklinga tills den är oerhört svag. Alla barn om föds kan simma — på sitt sätt, och de har reflexer som gör att de stänger luftvägarna när de kommer under vatten. De barn som inte får använda den reflexen tappar den redan efter ett par år.

"Vi är inte bättre än de omagiska, och vi har uppfört oss sämre. Det är tid att ändra på det, det är er framtida uppgift. Välkomna."

Alla hade suttit tysta med an Harry pratade, en del fortsatte att lyssna till tomheten när han tystnade. Det fanns mycket som skulle sjunka in.

Efter att värsta chocken av hans tal lagt sig började samtalen komma igång igen, och snart var sorlet tillbaks till nästan öronbedövande styrka. Det var bara ett par veckor kvar till det som skulle vara sommarledigt. Men som läget nu var skulle det bara bli en annan form av undervisning och studier.

De hade tidigt förklarat att examensstudierna skulle skjutas fram till efterföljande terminsslut, för att ge dem alla en möjlighet att hinna komplettera med det som Hogwarts hade försummat.

—

Mycket hade hänt i det tysta också, allt tack vare att de hade lyckats isolera Voldemorts gamla minne från Harrys medvetna. Efter dagboken hade Voldemort gjort ytterligare horcrux, det bevisades vid Azkabanincidenten. Han borde ha dött, men något höll honom kvar. Egentligen var han redan död, nu var han _bara_ en magisk skapelse, inte människa i egentlig mening. Den magiska skapelsen hölls kvar genom ytterligare horcrux.

Ett team hade brutit ner gamla Gaunts hus i jakten på en familjering. En liten fjärrstyrd beväpnad mekanisk bandtraktor hade använts för att först spränga bort dörren och sedan med radarscanning söka efter ringen. Och när de fann den besprutades den med basiliskgift. Resultatet hade varit över förväntan.

Däremot smyckesjakten i en grotta varit nedslående, RAB, stod det på en avbildning av det äkta horcrux de sökte. Det hade varit mer en slump att Sirius hade varit med när den gruppen hade sin avrapportering. Sirius reagerade och bad dem vänta lite och så satte han ett par minnen i ett minnessoll. De blev alla överens — det sökta objektet fanns i Sirius gamla hem. Efter det var även det objektet avklarat.

En grupp om fyra personer hade sedan gjort ett besök på Gringotts. Det hade tagit en hel del dialog och konfrontation som kom att vara på gränsen till handgriplig innan Gringotts gick med på att, i närvaro av en fängslad Bellatrix Lestrange, öppna hennes valv. Och bägaren kunde säkras.

Därmed var dagboken, ringen, bröstspännet och bägaren säkrade. Tre saker återstod, diademet som fanns på Hogwarts och deras referensbibilotek, horcruxet som nu fanns i papegojan. Och Voldi själv.

Harry var en av få som skulle kunna kalla fram rätt rum på sjunde våningen. Han hade varit där några gånger, men då hade han kallat fram rum utifrån sina egna behov. Det skulle bli aktuellt att kalla fram någon annans rum.

Och när han var på Hogwarts kunde han lika väl se om det fanns något som var värt att spara från basilisken. Han hade inte tänkt på det förut. Men innan han skulle till Hogwarts, kunde det vara värt ett besök i grundarnas valv. Det skulle bli ett sommarjobbsprojekt.

Han var nu innerligt glad att han hade lagt in kartan över Hogwarts i fotoalbumet, som en del av de klenoder han värderade högst. Den bar minnen från hans far. Okej, kanske ganska mycket från Sirius och Remus också, men i vart fall det var en av få saker som bar minnen av hans far, den skulle komma väl till pass nu.

Han hade fått _tid_ för sin containerresa. Åtta fartyg på Atlanten skulle vara mellanstationer. Koordinaterna skulle anges bara timmar innan, och verifieras på vart fartyg före efterföljande etapp. Det blev han själv i en grupp om 16 personer. En bostadscontainer var reserverad för hans räkning i London.

Det perfekta med dessa magiska bostadscontainrar var att de utifrån såg ut som vanliga containrar för godstransport och lagring. Medan de invändigt bestod av en angöringspunkt för transferering samt utmatning och mottagning av interna transportnätet, samt åtta lägenheter. Två av lägenheterna hade två sovrum och 4 övriga rum med kök och väl tilltaget badrum och var mer för permanentboende, medan de övriga sex lägenheterna var avsedda som lägenhetshotell och hade sex sovrum med två sängar i vardera, ett pentry och toa med dusch.

Det gick att öppna den stora dörren och gå in _normalt_, men lättast var det att transferera sig in och ut.

De hade redan placerat ut 37 containrar på olika ställen i England, Wales och Skottland, vilket innebar att de hade 296 lägenheter klara, det betydde att om alla sängplatser nyttjades hade de plats för nästan 3000 personer. Ändå var det klart att 19 containrar ytterligare skulle placeras ut. Harry skulle själv disponera nummer AX2338A, vilket betydde Containerserie AX med nummer 2338, lägenhet A, som var en av de för permanentboende. Det skulle bli hans fasta adress när han _så småningom_ flyttade tillbaks till London.

Det speciella med containrarna vara att om de fanns inom 1000 kilometers avstånd kunde de användas för transport internt mellan dem. Alla containrar i systemet hade sin egen kod, för att komma ut ur, samt in i behövdes koderna för dem anges. Transportsystemet skiljde inte på magianvändare eller omagisk person. För självständig transferering behövde användaren ha en medaljong för att komma förbi områdesskyddet.

Det var därför de hela tiden hade containrar under transport på olika ställen i världen. Allt det sorterade under IOWS. Svårigheten hade varit att placera en av containrarna i Diagongränden, lösningen blev vid sidan av Merlins center, där ett äldre hus _renoverades_. En storleksreducerad container smugglades in, och byggdes in i ett rum i huset.

Framtidsplanen var att vattensäkra ett antal containrar så att de kunde placeras ut i världshaven, och fungera som permanenta länkstationer. Grönland, Azorerna, Island, Färöarna, Madera, St. Helena var några ställen de redan hade länkstationer på. Men vanligast för transatlantisk var fortfarande att nyttja de containrar som fanns på lastfartygen, orsaken var att de ytterst sällan var _befolkade_, de fasta länkarna hade ofta bofasta personer.

Det var nästan på dagen ett år sedan Harry hade överraskat Hesta Jones vid hans valv när Harry åter hälsade Griphook.

"Var hälsad vördige vän."

"Var hälsad själv min trollkarlsvän, har livet på andra sidan varit bättre än här?"

"Bättre vet jag inte, men mitt stål biter bättre i mina fiender med den träning jag har fått, så ja tiden där har varit värd om inte min vikt i guld så i vart fall har den varit nyttig för mig. Min förhoppning är att mängden guld i dina kistor har ökat medan jag har varit borta."

"Tack min vän, våra gemensamma affärer har varit _givande_ och jag hoppas de han fortsätta vara så. Med vad kan jag stå dig bi?"

"Jag måste in på Hogwarts, och innan jag kan komma in nu när det är stängt tror jag att jag måste ikläda mig lite av det som finns i grundarnas valv. Därför är mitt besök riktat dit."

"Det måste bli något för direktör Regnot, vänta här ska jag se om, och när han är ledig."

—

Det hade tagit timmar innan Regnot kunde hjälpa Harry, men Harry väntade tåligt när det äntligen blev möjligt för honom att komma till valven förklarade Harry vad han skulle göra.

"Sök sigillringarna, i vart valv. De ska finnas direkt till höger på bänken innanför respektive dörr. Öppna den bok de ligger på och se om du ser några anvisningar, de bör stå på någon av de fem förta sidorna. Se efter dem först, det kan behövas en ed eller besvärjelse innan du sätter på dig ringarna."

"Tack direktör Regnot, för att du tar dig tid att hjälpa mig, jag hoppas att vår överenskommelse att ordna posttransporterna har varit givande för er. För oss har de varit en nödvändighet."

"Tack själv Lord Potter-Black, det har det varit, och det _är_ en givande sysselsättning för mitt folk, mer så de övriga transaktionerna som kommer av verksamheten du är involverad i. Så nu är vi framme, innan du har tagit valvet i anspråk måste jag vara den som öppnar det _tillsammans_ med dig."

—

Harry hade i stilla mak satt Gryffindors ring på sin högra hands längsta finger, som det stod i den mycket tunna skrift som fanns där. Därefter skulle han hålla fram handen och med kommandot _GRAWASCH_ skulle han _se och känna_ hur svärdet tog plats i handen. Så snart svärdet materialiserade sig kände Harry hur han genomströmmades av energier. Både svärdet och han själv strålade med ett silvervit ljussken, som varade i nästan två minuter.

Efter det behövde Harry bara _vika_ på handen och i sitt sinne _ställa undan_ svärdet så var det undan. Och för att kalla fram det räckte det nu med att hålla fram handen och inom sig _begära fram_ det.

Nästa valv blev Slytherins. Den ringen skulle av någon outgrundlig anledning sitta på vänstra handens längsta finger, så Harry satte den på plats. Han väntade sig att något skulle hända, men det uteblev. Boken hade sagt att det kunde dröja en tid innan det tog effekt, så Harry fortsatte men Ravenclaw.

Den ringen kunde sitta enskilt, eller tillsammans med någon av Gryffindor eller Slytherins ringar, då skulle de två sammanfoga sig till en gemensam. Den kunde också vara självständig på högra handens näst yttersta finger. Så Harry valde den varianten.

Med de tre ringarna på plats vände Regnot tillbaks till kontorsdelarna med Harry. Harry hade under tiden han hade varit i London övervägt hur han skulle närma sig Hogwarts. Flera gånger hade han bävat för en konfrontation med Dumbledore. Han bestämde sig för att välja den officiella vägen, med ministeriet som stöttepelare. Fudge var ju ersatt av Amelia och hon var en av de han jobbade ihop med. Han valde den lättaste vägen att närma sig — telefonhytten.

"Harry Potter, för att träffa ministern!" Svarade han på uppgiften

Sedan blev det vaktkuren och sekreteraren innan han tvingades vänta en liten stund.

"Harry — är det verkligen du — välkommen."

"Tack minister Bones, jo det är jag. Hur går det för dig?"

"Amelia, Harry, efter allt som hänt så är jag Amelia för dig, åtminstone när det inte är i officiella möten. Vad kan jag stå till tjänst med, för du har säkert någon orsak att komma hit."

"Tack Amelia, jag ska försöka komma ihåg det, jo, jag avser avlägga ett besök på Hogwarts, ett tjänstebesök som har med kampen mot Voldemort att göra. Resultatet av besöket kan skilja mellan förlust och vinst mot honom. Därför tänkte jag inte ta en konfrontation vare sig med Snape, eller Dumbledore. Båda har mängder med orsaker att göra livet surt för mig. Min förhoppning är att få låna fyra aurorer."

"Du får låna åtta, tyvärr kan jag inte begära att du ska ta ut Snape därifrån. Hogwarts är autonomt nu, du kan inte heller kräva att få komma in, du kan bara _be om lov_ att få komma in. Om du ens själv får komma in tror jag inte du får ta med aurorerna in."

"Se här Amelia, de här borde ge mig rätten att kasta ut dem jag vill därifrån. Liksom rätten att homma in, tillsammans med vilka jag vill."

"Oj . . . tre grundare, så du var ändå Slytherins arvtagare som de skrev under ditt andra år."

"Utan att jag visste om det själv, jo. Och inte som de försökte måla upp det. Jag räknar med att Hogwarts förblir stängt även kommande läsår. Stora rådet måste brytas upp först, planera att få iväg utbildningsavdelningen till USA, för att ta hjälp av dem. När Hogwarts öppnas ska det bli med skattemedel. Hela magisamhället kommer att struktureras om. Goblins blir _skattbasarna_, och jag räknar med omkring tio procent i inkomstskatt ska gå till drift av ministeriet, St. Mungos samt Hogwarts 1.a till 4.e år med OWL efter 4.e året. 5.e , 6.e åren är vidareutbildning för dem som inte avser fortsätta längre. Men 5.e till och med 9.e är också högstadiestudier och universitet, inkluderande aurorlinjen. Det blir en form av studielån. Eleverna betalar för utbildningen när de har jobb. Och om de inte bryr sig om att skaffa jobb, är de skyldig arbetstid för skolan. Men det ligger två till fem år framåt i tiden."

"Det må jag säga är planer. Alltså utbildningdavdelningen till USA för att lära sig, det ska jag ordna, nu går vi in till Rufus och vänder upp och ner på den avdelningen. Men innan vi går — hur allvarligt skadad blev du av försöket att röva bort dig?"

"Amelia, både Sirius och jag hade attrapper, det var en sådan de försökte röva bort. Vi var båda fullt upptagna med annat. Så — jag blev aldrig skadad, var inte ens i närheten av att vara i fara."

"Bra, men det behöver ingen annan veta här. Jag har dömt ut en livsskuld av dem båda till dig. Det hade lika väl kunnat vara dig de försökte röva bort. Och jag bedömer handlingens avsikt i detta fall. De hade inget där att göra. Har du träffat Susan, och de andra?"

"Ja, ingen av dem vet att jag är här, så jag har inga hälsningar att bära fram, men hade hon vetat så vet jag att hon skulle ha _tvingat_ mig att bära fram minst en kram och några brev till dig."

"Du kanske kan ta emot en kram och leverera den till henne från mig, innan vi går in till Rufus." Sa Amelia och omfamnade Harry på ett sätt som bara kunde jämföras med hur Molly Weasley hade gjort.

"Oj — och en sån ska jag _leverera_?" Frågade Harry generad.

"Japp, kanske fler om vi träffas fler gånger innan du ska tillbaks."

"Det är något jag måste planera in, att ha såna där kramar att leverera kan jag inte avstå från. Bara de är värda resan hit."

"Charmtroll där, nå, låt oss gå innan vi förlorar oss i andra diskussioner. Har du några önskemål om speciella personer?"

"Neutrala, är nog bäst, neutrala men dugliga. Det kan komma till uppgörelse med Snape. Han är efterlyst av IOWS, och om jag har möjlighet ska jag _leverera_ honom. Är han ödmjuk och visar att han verkligen varit på _vår sida_, kan han ha en möjlighet att klara sig. Men minsta arrogans, skickar jag på honom en flyttnyckel, en som inte ens Hogwarts skydd kan hindra."

"Okej, tala om för mig hur det gick, RUFUS! Åtta aurorer — skyddsvaktsuppdrag, färdiga för avmarsch om högst tio minuter."

"Ska ske. Tonks, Alastor, Brick, Galwston, O-Brion, McGorme, Grant . . . Turner. Sätt igeng." Kommenderade Scrimgeour och fortsatte. "Amelia . . . är _han_ den jag tror han är?"

"Ja Rufus, får jag presentera Harry Potter. Harry min efterträdare här inne Rufus Scrimgeour."

"Harry potter, det är en stor ära för mig att få träffa dig. Jag ber om ursäkt för vad idioterna härifrån ställde till med, men de var inte på uppdrag härifrån. Vad kan jag göra för dig?"

"Tack Scrimgeour, jag vet att de var ute i Dumbledores ärende, inget som jag lastar er för, inte mer än att ni inte haft den pli på dem att inte göra den typen av olagligheter för andra. Samtidigt måste jag tacka dem för att de varit olagliga nog att inte bära hand på Sirius när de träffades, jag vet att Schacklebolt och Sirius möttes flera gånger tillsammans med Dumbledore. Så — det går på ett ut."

"Det var ju ett annat sätt att se på det, så Black är oskyldig?"

"Ja, det har jag påstått hela tiden, Dumbledore vet det, och många fler. Frågan är bara vart Pettigrew tog vägen, fanns det någon med silverhand på Azkaban?"

"Silverhand?"

"Ja, vid restaureringen av Voldemort skar han av sin vänstra hand, Voldemort manade fram en fungerade replik av silver till honom."

"Inget som jag kan erinra mig, nej. Jag är säker på att vi har alla omkomna identifierade, och Pettigrew, även om han trotts vara död sedan länge så skulle en silverhand ha stått ut. Nej, jag är säker på att han inte var med på Azkaban."

"Bara ett litet tips, kolla i era register efter _dödsdatum_ på honom, så kan ni kolla med Gringotts om hans testamente har poppat upp för hantering. Om det inte finns dödsdatum, och inte heller ett testamente finns arkiverat utan att det är aktiverat, då är han inte död."

"Amelia, varför har ingen tänkt på det förut? Pojken är ju ett geni."

"Ja — jag jobbade här, men inte ens jag tänkte på att fråga dem, så jag har inget att urskulda mig för. Men — vi kan be att få ta del av rättegången i USA, och registrera den som giltig här, det borde kunna fungera."

"Ok — jag sänder begäran om det . . . i morgon. Ah . nu verkar de vara klara, vad ska de göra?"

"De ska vara Potters eskort. Och dels lyda honom, och se till att Potter inte kommer till skada."

"Okej . . .GALVSTON grupp A, O-BRION grupp B. Ni två tar tre var, så är ni två grupper, en initial- och in insats- grupp. Se till att Potter kan göra det han ska göra utan att hindras av _kreti å pleti_. Potter, vad har du för order till dem, och oss."

"Oh — jag ska in på Hogwarts, där ska jag hämta en sak, sen tillbaks. När jag är utanför Hogwarts grindar med den saken kommer jag att transferera mig till min angöringspunkt. I och med det är jag inte i behov av dem längre. Hanteringen av föremålet är av så stor betydelse att jag inte kan göra annat än säkrast möjligt med det. Om jag inte kan transportera föremålet själv, är det alla er uppgift att med livet som insats föra föremålet till minister Bones, som i sin tur får ombesörja att det kommer dit det ska. Och _du vet vart_."

"Ah — jag förstår, det är ett sådant föremål. HÖR UPP. Potters liv, och transporten av _föremålet_ är viktigare än allas våra liv här inne — mitt inberäknat. Hela vår framtid ligger i fatet på om det lyckas eller inte. Angrips ni oavsett av vem — använd ALLT, som ni kan tillgå, fråga inte bara undanröj hoten. ÄR DET UPPFATTAT?" Amelias röst hade varit kärv när hon gav ordern."

"Ja minister." Svarade alla i korus, med en förvånad blick. De hade aldrig hört en så stark uppmaning förut.

"Potter, de är dina intill du har utfört uppdraget. Sköt om dem väl. Hur länge tror du det behöver ta?"

"Knappast längre än över dagen. Transferering till Hogwarts grindar, Grupp A, säkra platsen, en man tillbaks hit för att rapportera när det är klart." Sa Harry med en viss skärpa.

Bara aningen efter det kom Tonks tillbaks. "Platsen säkrad — Sir."

"Bra, grupp B, iväg med Tonks, O-Brion, du leder min transferering." Harry var osäker på om han skulle hitta samma plats som dem om han gjorde en egen transferering. Men med auroren som ledare kom han rätt.

"Bra, Hogwarts är i stängt läge, men jag har vissa fördeler, på hand. Några regler, om vi träffar på Snape, och han har _synpunpunkter_ så tar jag hand om honom. Låter han oss passera för att angripa i rygg. Låt han få reducto av er alla samtidigt, men jag räknar med att han kommer att ha så kort stubin att han inte kan hejda sig. Se bara till att inte finnas direkt bakom mig. Viker jag undan är det dumt om ni träffas. Och jag är beredd att ta hand om honom. Men — om han börjar med dödsförbannelser — radera ut honom. Angriper han över huvud taget är han på fel sida, och då har han mycket att svara upp för."

"Harry . . . Snape är ganska bra på duell, är du säker på att du ska ta dig an honom själv — vi är ju trots allt med för att skydda dig."

"Den flyttnyckel jag har, den tar honom till en _säker_ plats. Så kan jag bara få iväg den på honom — är vi av med honom. Men för att inte Dumbledore ska se oss som angripare vill jag att Snape ska göra första angreppet. Om vi redan har hämtat föremålet, då är den diplomatin mindre viktig. Då är den enda uppgiften att få iväg föremålet, om vi så ska strida oss ut ur Hogwarts. Men jag har möjlighet att flyga kvast från något högt fönster, jag kan ta en lätt person med som skydd. Tonks var beredd på att evakuera med mig. Ni andra, när jag har föremålet, tre av er håller fönstret Tonks och jag evakuerar genom fritt från andra, tills vi är bortom barriären. Efter det tar ni er ut och tillbaks till ministeriet. Låt oss gå."

De blev förvånade när grinden lät sig öppnas av Harry, och de föll in i grupperad marsch. Två framför, två på vardera sidan, och två bakom honom gick de upp mot Hogwarts huvudport. Som även den lät sig öppnas. De hade kommit upp förbi första trappan när ett utrop ekade från en plats framför dem.

"POTTER – VAD GÖR DU HÄR. VET DU VAD DU HAR STÄLLT TILL MED. DIN FÖRBANNADE SLYNGEL."

"Ah — Snape, så trevligt att se att du lever. Så tråkigt att du inte var med på Azkaban, det var så _livat_ där. Fick du inte vara med?

"POTTER – vad försöker du åstadkomma?"

"A – a, försök inte med den grejen, då kanske du drabbas av din husses tortyrförbannelser, jag har ett fint minne att dela med mig av, av dem. Och vad jag åstadkommer — det vet väl du bäst som är här."

"Och vad har du för patrask med dig?"

"Severus Snape — Jag Lord Slytherin, Lord Gryffindor bannar dig från Hogwarts. Har du inte börjat gå så blir du utslängd. Tio . . . Nio . . . Åtta . . "

"_sek-tum-SEM-pra_" kom Snapes besvärjelse mot Harry.

—

EOC


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter – Den bestulne**

By Smargden

**Tonks förslag**

Harry hade aldrig hört den besvärjelsen förut så han valde att göra en tegelväggsbarrikad. Samtidigt som han gjorde ett antigravitationshopp. Kastpilen som han hade haft i beredskap slog in i Snapes axel innan Snape förstod vad som hände försvann han från platsen. Allt medan Harry sakta dalade ner mot golvet.

Han tittade noga på tegelväggen och såg de djupa huggmärkena efter något som måste ha varit ganska många svärdshugg. Han bävade för resultatet av det om han hade stått kvar. Han vände sig mot sina förvånade vakter, de hade blivit överrumlade av Snapes utspel, och Harrys svar på det.

"Då var det avklarat, framåt." När de kom fram till sjunde våningen sa Harry. "Vänta där." Sa Harry när de hade nått fram, varpå han gick fram och tillbaks några gånger och försökte fokusera på ett rum att förvara saker i, _det_ rummet." När dörren uppenbarade sig öppnade han den försiktigt. Rummet var stort, oerhört stort, och fyllt med mängder av skräp och andra saker.

Han höll fram sitt träskrin. "_Accio – Rowenas diadem_" Ett diadem kom svävande från ena hörnet av rummet, han fångade in det i asken och gjorde en kontrollbesvärjelse som detekterade kraften av ett horcrux, och det gav utslag. Det var rätt föremål.

"Saken är klar. Reträtt. Fönstret där, grupp B, öppna och säkra — Tonks upp bakom mig, håll om mig, men håll uppsikt bakåt. Allt som kommer upp bakom — skjut bort det."

Just som Harry var på väg ut med Tonks som passagerare på sin åskvigg hörde han "_HARRY — VÄNTA._" Det var Albus anströngda skrik efter honom.

"_PROTEGO BAKÅT TONKS_" Väste Harry till henne, och hon lydde.

Men det hade inte behövts. Albus tänkte inte strida mot sju aurorer. Allt medan Tonks och Harry försvann i fjärran hade Albus en diskussion med Galvston.

"Det var Harry Potter, eller hur?"

"Ja. Det var Harry Potter."

"Varför kunde han inte stanna och prata med mig?"

"Det kan jag inte svara på."

"Vad gjorde han över huvud taget här — och hur kom han . . . och ni in, slottet vägrar ju att släppa in folk nu?"

"Potter öppnade grinden, och vi gick in. Sen öppnade han stora dörren, och vi gick in. Sen angrep Snape honom, och Snape förlorade. Snape är borta nu. Vad Potter gjorde här — är inget vi kan tala om. Är vi fria att lämna Hogwarts, eller måste vi ta strid för att komma ut?"

"Ni kan lugnt gå ut, hälsa Potter att jag vill tala med honom."

"Tror du han litar på dig, efter ditt försök som liknade ett mordförsök på honom?"

"Det var inte meningen att det skulle gå så. Potter behövs här."

"Jag tror han har en helt annan uppfattning än du har på den punkten. Men jag ska framföra vad du har sagt, till min chef, som får föra det vidare. Ha en bra dag."

—

"Harry — var är vi?" Tonks röst var fylld av oro.

"I USA. Det är ingen trevlig känsla att flyttnyckla så långt i ett svep, men transporten är för viktig för att riskera något för lite komfort."

"Du kunde ha förvarnat. Och du kunde ha valt någon annan."

"Tack. Först några frågor, har du någon pojkvän som saknar dig om du blir borta några dagar? . . eller flickvän, om du är sån?"

"VET HUT POJK, — för flickvän alltså. Och svaret är nej. Jag är självständig. Men du får nog svara upp för min chef och minister Bones, om du behåller mig."

"Ok. Ett par dagar bara."

—

Albus såg häpet på tidninges förstasida.

_**Ministeriet omprövar fallet Sirius Black**_

_**Av Maggi Surping**_

_Förutvarande minister Fudge har medgett att han har tagit emot 349000 galleons i mutor av Baron Malfoy, Herr Parkinson, Herr Nott och av McNair. Fudge medgav under förhören att Lucius Malfoy övertygade honom om att Black behövde drabbas av en dödsdom. Fudges rädsla att Potters uttalanden skulle vinna gehör bland allmänheten ledde till hans paniska skräck för allt som hade med Harry Potter att göra. Med det i åtanke valde ministeriet att beställa rättegångsdokumenten angående Sirius Black från USA._

_Efter timslånga genomgångar av minnen som bifogades var juryn enig. Alla anklagelser mot Sirius Black förkastades, Sirius Black är förklarad OSKYLDIG._

_Black tillerkännes 1'000'000 galleons per år han har varit olagligt frihetsberövad. Beloppet debiteras lika mellan den som suttit som ordförande i domstolen, samt sittande ministrar. Albus Dumbledore 16'000'000, Bagnolds dödsbo 9'000'000, Cornelius Fuge 7'000'000. Stora pengar men det är också fråga om att ha förstört en människas liv, som det blev i praktiken förstördes två liv._

_Harry Potter bestals därigenom en normal uppväxt. Juryn enades om vidare om att 10'000 per år skulle tillerkännas Harry Potter, som genom att olagligt frihetsberöva Harry Potter sin rätta vårdnadshavare. Beloppet debiteras Albus Dumbledore genom att han självsvåldigt frångick makarna Potters yttersta vilja, det som sedan hindrade Harry Potter en dräglig uppväxt. Totalt 160'000 galleons._

_Beloppens tidsrymd baseras på starttiden och tills denna dom vunnit laga kraft. Vilket den gör den 1996-08-31, om inga överklaganden har skett, i så fall fortsätter beloppen att växa till dess att eventuella överklaganden har behandlats._

_För detaljer se sidan 9._

—

"Albus, 16 miljoner, har du sådana pengar? Eller ska du överklaga?"

"Jag har lämnat in en överklagan avseende beloppets storlek, men inte avseende frikännandet. Överklagan avslogs. Egentligen frågade de om jag ville sitta i ett rum tillsammans med en dementor i 16 år, som alternativ. Det är nämligen det alternativ de erbjuder. Tyvärr måste jag erkänna, det ligger en relevans i resonemanget."

"Har du de pengarna?"

"Fonderat, så finns det en del, så jag klarar av det, men det kommer att betyda att Fenixorden får . . . måste trappa ner verksamheten."

"Som att inte den har tvingats tillbaks ändå, har du hört något från Snape?"

"Potter tog hand om honom, jag har ingen aning om vart han försvann."

"Potter . . . som i Harry Potter?"

"Ja, han hade med sig några aurorer och hämtade något här — sen försvann han ut genom ett fönster, med Nymfodora bakom sig på Kvasten, det var det sista jag har sett av henne. Hon uteblev från sin tjänst på ministeriet i några veckor efter det. Men Severus — nej inte ett spår."

"Hur gick det för aurorerna du sände efter Potter? Blev inte de avskedade? Men jag tycktes förstå det som att Schacklebolt fortfarande jobbar kvar."

"De blev avskedade, ja, men den utbildning de har fått, och då de inte egentligen handlade på fiendesidans uppdrag, är de kvar i verksamheten, men som aspiranter. Det handlar om att deras trollspön är välkomna om det blir strid, men de har knappt nån talan, de har lägre status än de nyutexaminerade aurorerna. Alternativet för dem är att helt skiljas från ministeriet, med det skulle Ministeriet tappa i styrka. De har tre till fem år på sig att komma tillbaks till sin forna position — om de någonsin släpps till den, Schack alltså, Walter, hade ingen högre position, han når nog tillbaks på tre år. Schacklebolt han var ju förman, jag tror inte han får bli det igen."

"Så de har sämre lön nu då?"

"Ja, jag har satt av för att kompensera det, det är det minsta jag kan göra."

"Okej. Vad tror du Harry gjorde här, och hur kom han ens in?"

"Han öppnade grind och dörr, släppte in åtta aurorer, det betyder att han har minst en grundares ring på sig. Så jag önskar att han vore kvar."

"Tänk efter — Umbridge och Potter — i samma rum. Det är tur att han valde att försvinna innan han drabbades av henne. Vet du om hon och Fudge någonsin försökte hämta in de där pengarna som de skulle få — om de inte hade planerat att skicka dementorer på Harry."

"Jag vet inte, jag vet inte om de försökte och blev nekade eller om de inte ens försökte, men det har inte varit någon ursäkt i tidningen. Så, de hade förmodligen planerat något liknande."

"Men Harry lever i vart fall, det är ju bra. Och att han är tillräckligt kry för att komma in här och hämta något, och försvinna tyder på att han inte sitter och rullar tummarna."

"Ja — något hämtade han. Jag vet bara inte vad."

—

Tonks drabbades av _förhör_, och klarade sig bra, hon erbjöds ett nytt jobb, som hon strax accepterade. Besked gick tillbaks till England att Tonks hade skadats under ett uppdrag och väntades tillbaks tidigast om två veckor.

Det hon egentligen behövde var utbildning i IOWS sekretess och lite omkring den verksamheten. Efter att Tonks var tillbaks började att allmänt granskande av personalen, en och en togs de undan och _förhördes_ de som fick godkänt erbjöds _kompletteringsutbildningen_, och inom kort var ministeriets personal alltmer involverade i nyordningen.

Efter att ha ledsagat Tonks under hennes mycket komprimerade uppdateringsutbildning för att kunna komma in i samma rutiner som Harrys övriga grupp blev det åter en flerstegs container resa tillbaks till England. Tonks hade accepterat att _dela lägenhet_ med Harry, det fanns ju trots allt två sovrum, därför hade de båda nu funnit sig till rätta i lägenhet AX2338A Tonks hade inspekterat sitt rum och resten av lägenheten när Harry kallade till middag.

"Vart tog lunchen vägen?" Frågade hon.

"Det är just det som man måste lära sig, klockan är inte 12, den är sex på kvällen. Vi märker det inte så mycket än, för vi har inte fönstren aktiverade, men vi var i Oklahoma i förmiddags, men är i London nu. Jag har den här containern och den som finns under oss, som har nummer BK7598, att disponera själv. Alltså för att kunna ha dem jag behöver ha nära mig. Under de här två så finns ytterligare en, i den huserar avdelning ZK-18, det är de som har närskyddet för de här tre och ytterligare två travar med tre containrar som står i anslutning till den här.

"Gatan som är ungefär fem meter framför _ytterdörren_ är Stacey Street, ta till vänster och direkt till höger så har du Phoenix Street, den kommer rakt ut på Charling Cross Road. Sen är det nära till _Kitteln_. Dom är rätt bra dom här sakerna amrisarna hittade på. Spiraltrappan ned, eller om man redan är på nedersta, bara ta dörren ut så är man där man ska vara, eller använd transponderrummen och kom till någon annan och kliv ut där.

"Jo, det bör du tänka på, BP3839 den står vid _Merlins center_. Bara ett kvarter från Diagongränden, inne i den magiska enklaven. Den i Hogsmeade är HG6437. Det är dem du bör lära dig utantill utöver den här. Tänk bra på numren på den, om du vill transferera in i nån av dem. Hit han du också tänka dig '_hem till vår_'.

"Så vad kommer att hända närmast?"

"Amelia behöver hjälp, vi måste ha ett antal ytterligare som ska ha samma komplettering som du, det är det första. Sen ska ministeriet som helhet städas, alltså ha en _liknande_ utbildning. De blir bara _ministeriearbetare_, men de måste känna sin plats i systemet.

"Det var meningen att England skulle ansluta sig helt i systemet redan år 1624, men kriget mot Spanien då hade högre prioritet, men svenska ambassadörerna Aerssen och Joachimi, som ordnade med köp av koppar och krut från hade tydligen lite . . . nåja, för att göra en lång historia kort. 30000 av 40000 pund krut var oanvändbart, men det uppdagades inte förrän det skulle användas. Det infekterade kungahuset till den milda grad att alla tankar på den unionen stoppades. Sen dess har det varit omöjligt att ens nämna om internationellt samarbete. Internationellt håller inte den ställningen längre, endera går vi med, eller så har vi två krig över oss."

"Två?"

"Ja, dels kommer de internationella _att ta över_, samt att vi då också har Voldemort att tampas med."

"Men är det inte ett förräderi att gå emot vår regering?"

"Om vi förlorar — jo. Men om vi vinner, så har vi räddat många liv, och även vår självständighet. Som ministeriet har agerat under min livstid så har de spelat ut sin roll. De är de som gjort sig skyldiga till högförräderi, genom att de allierade sig med Voldemort. JAPP — Cornelius Fudge och Millicent Bagnold före honom var båda två väldigt _intimt_ i samarbete med Lucius Malfoy — en känd dödsätare. Även om de _kanske_ inte visste om Malfoys sympatier eller inblandning i Voldemorts krets, så har båda två låtit Malfoy ge dem pengar för att de ska komma undan. Alltså har de låtit sig köpas av Voldemort. Det är högförräderi, jag bara städar upp resterna efter dem. Med minsta möjliga blodbad."

"Vilka mer bor här, för det är ju fyra lägenheter till här."

"I containern under oss, Neville och Hermione har de två stora lägenheterna, vilka de två kommer att ha som inneboende vet jag inte, men sen är det pojkar här uppe och flickor under oss. Sen i en av de andra så blir det fler som kommer, Tvillingarna Weasley, kommer att ha A i en av dem, liksom Susan blir bas på tjejgruppen i sin. Sen kan det ju hända saker som jag inte vet, men så långt hade planeringen kommit, det var 55 i första gruppen.

"Utöver de här två A och B lägenheterna som har två sovrum och flera andra rum finns det som du vet sex lägenheter, med sex rum i vardera, och två kan sova i var sin säng. Det gör plats för 72, om man utnyttjar den till bristningsgränsen. Men med 12 personer i varje pentry är det trångt, så tills vidare så är det planerat en per rum. Draco Malfoy kommer att ha lägenhet B, i den här.

"DRACO . . . MALFOY ? ? ? . . H Ä R ? ? ?."

"Ja, han . . . visste du inte att han rymde under juluppehållet?"

"Jag trodde han var . . . att han var med det andra . . . den andra sidan."

"Jag ska erkänna — jag blev också mycket förvånad. Nej, han har ambitioner, han har haft sina uppfattningar mycket präglade av sin far, men under åren på Hogwarts, har han spelat ett farligt spel, han har hela tiden velat vara i _mitt gäng_, men varit tvungen att spela för att inte misshandlas hemma, om han hade visat den sidan. Misshandeln han drabbades av efter att Hermione utklassade honom i de flesta ämnena gjorde ju inte saken bättre. Så länge vi var inom skolan var han tvungen att visa den attityden, för ord om hans agerande kom hem till Lucius via Parkinson. Men under hösten hade han tagit sitt beslut. Feghet var det som räddade livet på honom, han hade tänkt ta sig själv av daga, och _börjat_ göra det flera gånger. Men när han blev _förhörd_ av IOWS, fick han den öppning han behövde. Han måste tills vidare ha ett annat utseende, och annat namn. Men så snart Lucius och Voldemort är borta, är han fri."

"Han är en kusin till mig, så det känns faktiskt rätt bra att han är på vår sida."

"Du vet att jag är _Black-Potter_, eller hur?"

"Nej, det visste jag inte."

"Om du och din mor vill, så kan Sirius inhibera uteslutningen ur familjen av er. Det innebär också att det är hans skyldighet att se till att ni har det bra. När Draco är Baron Malfoy, kommer vi, han och jag och Sirius att göra en allians, det är för att _rädda vad som räddas går_ och det som gör att Draco har en vettig framtid — i det nya England. Alternativet är att han kommer att _ha det svårt_, det i sin tur skapar nya möjligheter till strider. Jag säljer inte ut vare sig mig själv eller andra, det är _han_ som med det visar att han väljer lojalitet med den nya tidens samhälle."

"Hur som helst, som det var — var det . . . har det varit för mycket dödande, genom åren. Kan det bli bättre så är det bra."

"Förhoppningsvis blir det bra, och det är bättre. Alltså det är bättre om det blir bra, . . . Alltså det är bra, att det blir bättre, men det är bättre om det blir bra. Hänger du med?"

"Jag undrar om ens du själv vet vad du försöker säga, men på tal om bra och bättre — det är bättre om du lagar maten i fortsättningen, för det smakar _bra mycket bättre_, av det du hittills har lagat än det jag har åstadkommit själv."

"Tack, jo jag fick lite vana att laga mat hos Dursleys, och nu när jag även får äta av den själv, tycker jag det är roligt att stå vid spisen."

"Det sägs att vägen till mannens hjärta går genom munnen. Jag kan nog säga att det fungerar tvärt om också. Du frågade mig när vi kom till USA, om jag hade pojkvän . . . vad menade du _egentligen_ med det?"

"Som jag sa då — om du kunde avvara lite tid, du vet ju vad det blev av det."

"Du hade aldrig behövt nämna om privatliv, du hade gott kunnat fråga om jag kunde avvara lite tid, det hade räckt, så — fram till bevis. Vad heter din flickvän."

"_Inga_, Inga Harman."

"Omagisk? . . . Jag känner inte till någon _Harman_."

"Bra. Då kanske inte heller Voldi känner till nån."

"Hur länge har ni varit _tillsammans_?"

"Tonks — Inga — som i _ingen_. Ingen har jag, '_man_' är ett vanligt för _någon_, som i _ibland måste __**man**__ göra något_. Inga/Ingen Har-man/jag. Fattaru, jag kan inte ha någon. Får tidningen nys om att jag har någon, eller om någon ser mig hålla handen på någon i Diagongränden så är det en bild av henne på första sidan i tidningen dagen därpå. Ett par dagar senare har Voldi dödat hennes familj och håller henne gisslan, för att jag ska komma dit. Så — jag har ingen."

Nymfodora satt häpen, med stora ögon. Den pojke som hela Hogwarts kvinnliga befolkning skulle ge högra handen, och säkert mycket mer, för att få kalla _pojkvän_ hade ingen flickvän. Medan motivet sjönk in i henne värderade hon en del saker.

"Harry, jag kan se ut som i princip vem som helst, inklusive ingen alls. Ge mig en _bild_ av hur _Inga Harman_ ser ut så skapar vi henne. Jag kan vara hon. Vad säger du om det?"

"Tonks — du . . . jag vet inte . . . jag vill inte att du ska råka illa ut."

"Så länge jag är _Inga_ så är jag inte Tonks."

"Varför skulle du ens vilja — jag menar . . . du har ju alla möjligheter att ha vem du vill."

"Ska vi slå vad?"

"Om vad och vad gäller vadet?"

"Att jag kan ha den jag vill. Och priset, förloraren måste fixa — är en romantisk afton för _oss båda_."

"Okej, men om jag förlorar, måste du hjälpa mig med att tala om hur man gör en _romatisk afton_."

"Okej. Du säger att jag kan ha _vem jag vill_. Du förlorar om jag inte kan ha _vem jag vill_. Jag förlorar om jag kan ha den jag vill — ok?"

"Låter vettigt."

"Ok — jag vill ha DIG."

"TONKS! — Det går inte."

"Du säger Nej, och jag vinner, du förlorar och fixar en romantisk afton för oss två. Eller du är ok med mig som _Inga Harman_, och jag fixar en romantisk afton."

"FUSK."

"Du var med på det. Men — ok, om du inte vill va med mig. Jag är lite äldre, men du är 16 nu, så det är ok att du börjar tänka i banor som pojkvän-flickvän . . . såvida du inte . . ."

"Såvida jag inte vadå?"

"Såvida du inte står efter att få ihop det med Draco."

"Nej, inte för att jag vet något om någotdera, men nä, jag är nog en som ser en dam som min livskamrat."

"En sak slog mig Harry, du sa du är _Lord Black_, okej — du blir det efter Sirius, det innebär en del saker, för du är i så fall också _Lord Potter_. Tänkte du på det när du tog emot det arvet? . . . HARRY . . . det jag såg när vi var till Hogwarts . . LORD av flera grundare. Harry goa vän . . . vad har du ställt till med?"

"Tänkte på vad? Ställt till med vad?"

"Harry, som Lord Black, när det blir, är det din skyldighet, att se till att det efter dig finns en ny Lord Black. Så långt är allt _normalt_. Men du är också Lord POTTER, det innebär att du ska lämna över till _både_ en Lord Potter och en Lord Black. Och till de övriga Lordena du är. Alltså du måste försöka göra det efter bästa förmåga, eller lämna det kravet till någon av dina efterföljare. Men minst två Lorder och helst bör de ha olika mor."

"Sirius är Lord Black, han har många år framför sig ännu."

"Harry — efter tre år på Azkaban, har de flesta tappat förmågan att _göra barn_, alltså även om de kan göra akten, så blir det inget resultat. Du — Harry är den som måste ge familjen Black en arvinge, annars går det över till Draco, via Narcissa. Men eftersom du har blodsadoptionen, så är det tveksamt om det godkänns med någon annan."

"_Nym_, du kan inte mena allvar."

"Jo, det gör jag, du behöver ha minst två söner, men de två kommer att _riskera_ en fejd för att den ena vill vara den andre. Men, ger jag dig en son, så är det naturligt en Black, så har du en son med _nån annan_ så blir den sonen en Potter. Mindre risk för krångel. Den av sönerna som kan prata med ormar, blir också Lord Slytherin, den andre blir Lord Gryffindor. En dotter, Lady Ravenclaw. Fixat, ok, Jag är en, hon Granger är en typisk Rowena, om inte . . . hon flickan Lovegood, jo jag tror hon är bättre, bättre för dig än hon Granger som ska bestämma över dig. Så har vi Gryffindor — hon Ginerva Weasley? Där har du det Harry, _Inga Harman_, några år, sen när allt är lugnt, så gör vi storhushåll."

.

.

"Vart går du Harry?"

"Till telefonen, ska kolla om jag hittar nån _escortservice_, en som kan ta dig på en romantisk afton, och för att fylla upp avtalet, nån som kan ta mig på en romantisk afton också — Då har jag fixat en romantisk afton för oss båda — på olika håll visserligen, men jag uppfyller vadet."

"**STOPP**!"

"Det var inte så jag menade, kom tillbaks, vi sa inte heller hur lång tid som skulle gå, innan vi visste vem som vann. En vecka minst, eller varför inte två veckor. Så du vill inte se mig i rollen som _Inga Harman_. Säg det bara — jag tål att höra det. Varför inte Harry?"

"Du är OK — Tonks, men jag . . . jag tänker på Cedric, inte som pojkvän — gu bevars, men som vän, vad tror du jag skulle göra om du . . . om du . . "

"Harry, vi tar en dag i taget, jag är auror, jag är ute på farliga jobb, jag har mist många kollegor, några som var mer vän än andra. Om vi kan vara _nära vän_, så vet du i vart fall att jag var din vän. Så vet du att du gav dig tid att få lära känna mig, skulle jag försvinna utan att vi tagit oss den möjligheten — då vet du att vi försatt en möjlighet, och att det är för sent att reparera det. Jag ser det så här också — att om du ger mig ett barn, ganska snart, så lever du vidare — om - - - hemska tanke DU . . . skulle gå bort i förtid. Det är lite av _ditt ansvar_ att säkra den saken också."

"Tonks — vet du vad du egentligen säger?"

"Ja Harry — för första gången på . . . ja kanske för första gången någonsin så inser jag vad jag säger — och jag menar det verkligen. Jag är villig, faktiskt är jag angelägen, att göra det. Att ta emot ditt barn i mig, och se till att hålla mig undan med det. Det skulle kunna vara lite av din psykologiska morot också Harry. Med det skulle du ha något att leva för. Ja . . .jag _vet_ att du inte är så säker på att du vill stanna kvar. Jag såg det i ögonen på dig när du nämnde om Draco. Du tänkte lite högt, kan man kalla det. Jag såg din beslutsamhet — Fixa Moldivort och sen adjö. Det Harry vill jag inte vara med om. Men skulle du . . . så har du i vart fall _säkrat släktet_, även om det blev bara en."

"Tonks — jag behöver sova."

"Nej Harry — det behöver du inte, inte än. Nej, jag tänker inte våldta dig, men vi ska gå ut på stan i kväll. På bio, och sen en pub.

Veckan därpå blev det Tonks som fick ordna en romantisk afton, därför att hon förlorade vadet.

Det hade också blivit en hel del _arbete_. Tonks var tillbaks i tjänst, Amelia hade avdelat flera aurorer att _jobba_ med Harry och alla klarade de förhören och blev involverade i _det nya systemet_. Det handlade inte om _landsförräderi_ utan om en anpassning till omvärlden, och att göra det utan blodspillan. Några veckor efter det var det dags för parlamentet att ha sin sista sittning för sommaren.

—

EOC


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter – Den bestulne**

By Smargden

**Sommar 1997**

På väg till ministeriet fick Albus Dumbledore se tidningen och såg förskräckt uppslaget på första sidan, och började läsa.

—

_**Lord Potter och Lord Black gör sitt återintåg**_

_**Av Maggi Surping**_

_Lord Black som nu har förklarats oskyldig även av Engelska ministeriet gör sin entré i rådssamlingen han har dessutom övertalat unge Potter att axla sin mantel och göra honom sällskap._

_Denna tidnings redaktion har fått ta del av ett protokoll som var intressanta att läsa, och om det är någon relevans till hur mötet kommer att avlöpa så ska det bli en intressant fortsättning att följa._

_Dagens tidning påminner alla som har säte att se över sin kallelse till rådet. Den som inte nyttjar sin talan och rösträtt kan inte i efterhand komma med klagomål. Lord Potter nämnde vid vårt samtal att det finns många gamla punkter som behöver lyftas upp, och gamla vilande beslut som måste avhandlas._

_För punkter som kan komma att behandlas se sidorna 5, 6, 7 och 8. Personer som har konstaterats vara i förbund med den kriminella organisationen som kallas 'dödsätarna' eller är i stödjande ställning till Voldemort, kan genom lagen om fördärvligt uppsåt från år 1324 förhindras utöva sin rösträtt. Därmed faller stolarna för Baron Malfoy, Baron Parkinson, Herr Dolohov och några ytterligare._

_För namnlista på kända, och misstänkta dödsätare se sidan 12. för dagordning till sommarens sista samling se sidan 13. Kommentarer omkring punkterna sidorna 14, 15, 16 och 17._

—

Hastigt tittade Albus på många punkter och visste han inte bättre skulle han ha påstått att mötet var i går. Det såg mer ut som att mötet refererades, även om det i inledningarna av styckena gav sken av att vara kommentarer som förutsågs komma att fällas, av några individer. Hans tid medgav inte att han läste vidare, han var redan sen — så såg han det, det var på sidan 15.

_Då ordföranden Albus Dumbledore inte fanns närvarande vid mötets öppnande valdes Almelia Bones att träda in som ordförande._

Albus tittade hastigt på klockan — tio minuter sen.

—

"Var så god och sitt ner Rektor Dumbledore, vi har redan börjat, och eftersom du inte var här valde de mig att träda in som ordförande. Fortsätt Lord Potter."

"Tack fru ordförande. Jo, vi var inne på skolsystemet, och var överens om att det måste moderniseras. För den sakens skull kommer Hogwarts även kommande läsår att vara stängd. Alla elever som kan antas dit är välkomna till är välkomna till Oklahoma, det är redan klart. Vi har tillgång till tolv kaserner, med plats för 350 personer i vardera. Vi har elever från Karibien, engelskspråkiga delar av Canada hela USA och delar av Centralamerika. Med alla dem har vi fortfarande plats för 824 elever från Europa.

"Från den senaste avgångsklassen var det 63 som sökte, och kom in på, universitetet i Texas. 14 antogs vid _Centre de Magi_ som finns i Toronto ett sätt att ha ett magiskt universitet är att göra som de har gjort där. Huvudgrenen där heter _Art of Paranormal Acitivity_, och den är helt öppet annonserad bland de omagiska. Omagiska som söker . . . nej ALLA som söker, måste testa av ifall de har någon förmåga. Bland de omagiska finns det mängder med _paranormal aktivitet_. De försöker förklara den, och vi _hjälper till_ att ge det förklaringar de kan ta till sig."

"Den som var uppmärksam, kanske noterade att jag sa 77 som _sökte högre utbildning_ ja, Hogwarts har ungefär 50 nya per år, av dem hade vi inte så många, men tyvärr kan de inte utexaminera i sitt normala år, det skulle ge dem för dåliga betyg, de får läsa ett år extra för att ha möjlighet att klara internationell klass. Ja, så illa är det här, att samtliga som kom över till USA hade så dålig allmänbildning att de för att inte betraktas som efterblivna ute i samhället måste läsa en hel del extra.

"Tillbaks till skolsystemet här. Under nästa år utökas Hogwarts med tre nya torn, till det kopplas fem nya längor. I anslutning till vägen till Hogseade öppnas en förskola för Hogwarts, den tar in elever från att de är åtta år. Det är en _dagskola_. Med internatmöjlighet för de som behöver.

"Om tre år, flyttas aurorutbildningen till Hogwarts, och den tar in elever som vid O.W.L. anger att de söker den inriktningen. Det innebär att N.E.W.T för aurorstuderande har en något annan uppläggning på de tre åren som följer, efter det fortsätter med två påbyggnadsår.

"Medicinlinjen från St. Mungos har också den tre år vid Hogwarts, men de varvar med sjukhustjänst som sker vid St. Mungos. Vidare kommer det att erbjudas 12 andra yrkesvalslinjer för de två alternativt tre åren efter O.W.L. tills de tar N.E.W.T. Alla behöver inte läsa samma sak för olika lärare eller på olika platser. Exempelvis kan örtlära ha elever från ett flertal olika yrkesval. Liksom duellteknik kan ha elever från aurorlinjen och från skyddsvaktslinjen och som också är nytt polislinjen. Jo det är tänkt att en del med magikunnande kommer att söka till den omagiska polisskolan efter att de är klara med sina grundskolor. I princip är alla möjligheter öppna, öppet är faktiskt hela världen. Det var skolreformen, några frågor på det?"

"Dumbledore:"

"När tänker du börja med det — och hur — och inte minst VARFÖR?"

"Det finns ingen orsak att repetera det igen herr Dumbledore, vi började i tid. Styrelsen för Hogwarts har upphört, den sorterar under ministeriets avdelning för utbildningsfrågor. Grundarna har _tills vidare_ hänskjutit driften till dem — på prov. Då övergår vi till ministeriet, inklusive detta organ.

"Med alla dokument genomgångna sedan 1852 är det tydligt att nuvarande system inte fungerar. Förslag 12B, som delades ut i foajén från 30 minuter före mötet, samt vid ingången hit, för dem som inte hade dem. Kort och koncist innebär det att samtliga punkter från ordningen som fastställdes 12 december 1297 upphör att gälla. En ny rådsförsamling röstas fram vart tredje år, med ny röstning av 25 ledamöter vart år med mandattiden tre år. Röstningsförfarandet är att varje myndig magianvändande person har en röst, varje år. Jag har övervägt att ha en omröstning för alla 75 vart tredje år, men övergav det till förmån för en omröstning vart år, det ger bättre kontinuitet, samt ett högre intresse under hela tiden.

"Ministern blir ett kontor av fem personer. Som i sin tur utser _ansiktet utåt_, men det är alltså de fem gemensamt som tar besluten. Två av dem röstas fram av hela befolkningen, mandattiden för dem är två år, medan vardera av de årligt valda 25 röstar fram sin egen representant, bland sig själva inom en vecka efter att de själva är valda.

"Rättsapparaten, är en fråga i sig, och blir en fråga för det kommande _stora rådet_, men grunden måste vara att alla som anklagas ska ha SAMMA förutsättningar, och ALLA ska ha en ÄRLIG rättegång.

"Inledningsvis var jag inne på att plats i rådet inte skulle medges för personer som har tjänst inom ministeriet, men jag släppte det, men behåller noteringen att, de två positionerna inte får påverka någondera av positionerna.

"De som går under begreppet '_De onämnbara_' upphör att finnas. Däremot ska en särskild avdelning inom aurorkåren inrättas. Likaså ska ministeriet hålla sig med en avdelning för _särskilda ärenden_. Det blir lite av vad den tidigare avdelningen sysslade med. Viss verksamhet som av olika anledningar måste ha högre sekretess kommer att finnas, men, det blir inte en stat i staten, som det har varit. Dessutom kommer avdelningen för särskilda ärenden att vara den som är länken ut i världen.

"Som säkerhet, kommer det att krävas att samtliga med tjänst eller verksamhet inom ministeriet årligen testas för _lojalitetsstörningar_. Utvecklingen utomlands har hittat en autodetekteringsfrom för imperius. Det är en spegel som personen tittar in i och om personen har någon form av extern mental påverkan, ger spegeln indikation om det. En sådan spegel bör också placeras vid receptionen, liksom i aurorernas uppehållslokal.

"Då är min plädering avklarad, och mitt förslag, som jag sa inledningsvis är att församlingen bifaller förslaget att se över förslagets detaljer, för att vid första höstmötet bifalla det en andra gång, som det krävs när det är en så omfattande förändring. För att redan nu minska alla möjliga opponenter, tänk på det jag sa i de första punkterna. Frivilligt eller med blodbad."

"Tack Lord Potter, först, vart förslag måste ha en som sekunderar förslaget. Någon? . . . Lord Black, var så god."

"Jag Lord Black, genom ett bedrägligt giftemålskontrakt med familjen Malfoy, och genom Lucius Malfoys ställning åkallar jag familjen Malfoys talan att falla under min röst, samma sak gäller familjen Lestrange. Det omnämndes att dödsätarröster inte skulle kunna påräknas, men att kalla in dem under min sits vilket jag har laglig rätt att göra hindras inte. Jag Lord Black, med tre familjers talan sekunderar Lord Potters begäran."

"Förslaget har sekunderats, och är därmed att beakta som autentiskt och skall därför behandlas, . . Ja Rektor Dumbledore synpunkt högst en minut."

"Harry vad . . . "

"Rektor Dumbledore — ordningen här kräver att protokollet följs. Du kan sitta ner."

"Lord Greengrass. En minut"

"Tack fru ordförande. Lord Potter, kan du utveckla det internationella i utbildningsreformen?"

"Lord Potter. Tre minuter högst."

"När England med Wales, Skottlend och Irland, som ni har så lätt att glömma inordnar sig i den internationella sallabysen, alltså den kunskapsspecifikation och beräkningsnorm som är internationellt accepterad sedan 1967 då kan även ungdomar härifrån söka skolor internationellt. Samtidigt är vi skyldiga att vara öppna för internationellt sökande. Är det svaret på den frågan du ställde, eller missuppfattade jag frågan?"

"Tack, nej det var ungefär vad jag trodde, men ville ha det bekräftat."

"Rektor Dumbledore, en minut."

"Tack fru orförande. Lord Potter, vad menade du med _blodbad_?"

"Lord Potter, måla inte ut det för stort nu igen."

"Tack fru ordförande, nej jag ska vara kort i frågan. England invaderades för ett år sedan, styrningen övertogs av andra, men vi får välja på att infoga oss i de planer som gjordes upp år 1624, det var då England skulle ratificera det dåvarande internationella organets nya protokoll. Men utan att gå in på detaljer om kriget mot Spanien då, så . . . gjordes det inte, faktum är att det var då England stängde in sig som en sluten mussla, och har så förblivit. Men, med Voldemorts internationella terrorism, och med ministeriets förnekande så kunde de inte undvika att ingripa, ingreppet var planerat att genomföras sent december 1981, men sköts på framtiden, det inleddes förra sommaren. Det betyder, att endera ratificerar vi nu det vi skulle ha gjort 1624, eller så har vi en strid att utkämpa. Vi ungdomar som gick på Hogwarts, har ställt oss bakom det internationella samarbetet. Så är det så att ni stofiler avser motarbeta oss — så har vi ett inbördeskrig samtidigt som vi unga har hjälp utifrån att vinna. Vi gör — vad England avsåg göra för mer än 350 år sedan, det är vår framtid ni har i fatet."

"Fler frågor ? Inga — omröstning."

"63 bifall, 3 avslag 8 — Omröstningen ogillas — VÄNLIGEN UTFÖR RÖSTNINGEN.

"69 bifall 5 avslag, jag finner förslaget har bifallits, och skall därför behandlas under höstens första möte, förberedelser ska genomföras så att om förslaget får bifall även då, ska det kunna genomföras utan dröjesmål. Förhandlingarna fortsätter nu enligt dagordningen."

—

Flera _kontrollstationer_ hade upprättats för att hela tiden eliminera märkta dödsätare. Likaså gjordes besvärjelsen _'Taboo Crucio'_ med det som grund kunde snart Voldemorts gömställe hittas. Flera celler av Voldemorts anhängare identifieras. Genom att ha lokaliserat Voldemorts bas kunde också fler besökare som kom hittas.

Det som gjorde det svårt var att Voldemort verkade ha modifierat sin märkning av anhängarna, så att de inte längre noterades i de kikare de hade modifierat. Personer kom, och försvann, utan att det syntes att de var märkta, men _Crucio_ förekom inom det område de inte kunde se. Däremot hade de sänt in en fjärrstyrd projektil, den var egentligen en kamera, som sände bilder, en ny bild var minut. Dessutom roterade den långsamt, så var ny bild hade fem graders överlappning mot föregående. Det innebar att det tog elva minuter att få en bild som täckte hela varvet runt.

De fick dock svar på två saker, dels kunde de sända in saker enligt koordinatsprincipen, samt att de kunde få ut bilder från insidan. Det byggde de på med ännu några bildsändande projektiler. Inom dagar hade de en komplett bild av målområdet, liksom att de också kunde se ut från målområdet, vilket gav dem indikation på att undvika att exploatera sig själva. Även om de inte såg att det fanns någon _på andra sidan av skyddet_ så kunde någon där, se ut.

Nästa steg blev att sända in direktsignalerande videokameror, som även gav akustisk information. Med hjälp av den fick de en ny bild av verksamheten på insidan. Verksamheten var större än de hade väntat sig.

De hade inte tillräckligt stöd för en vapeninsats som var enbart avsedd att döda i ett angrepp. Att döda vid försvar, som på Azkaban var en sak, men för att angripa ett _civilt_ mål måste de ha andra order, övervakning var vad de kunde göra, därför startade en kartläggning av de personer som passerade framför kamerorna. Svårigheten blev sedan att sätta namn på dem.

De hade dock fått tillräckligt bra data och koordinationshjälp från de roterande kamerorna för att bygga upp en modell av det som fanns innanför. Det som hände när de kunde se modellen var att de som såg den, kunde också sedan se den verkliga byggnaden. Det underlättade för den fortsatta verksamheten.

En CO2 laser riktades in mot fönster efter fönster, och reflektionen från dammpartiklar på fönstret räckte för att kunna fånga upp glasets vibrationer, och på så sätt få fram ljuden från insidan. Fördelen med CO2-lasern är att den arbetar i det infraröda området och var därför osynlig för normalt seende.

Efter det blev det att skapa en uppfattning av vilka rum som krävde kontinuerlig uppföljning. Lite efter det utökades avlyssningskapaciteten till att hela tiden hålla tre fönster bevakade, och låta en hoppa från fönster till fönster för att söka tillfälliga samtal.

Det var genom den uppföljningen de kom på att Voldemort hade tre spanska agenter, och att de höll på att bygga upp en mindre armé i Baskien. De rekryterades från i stort sett alla spansktalande länder. Malfoy och Pariknson var två av hjärnorna bakom organiseringen av styrkorna. För ett av lägren hade de lyckats upp fånga upp namnet _Montes Vaskos_ enligt samtalet var området någon form av nationalpark, och något med _Gorbea_. Men det skulle finnas ytterligare fyra läger, som de inte hade en aning om var de fanns.

Det var när de lyckades identifiera en Brian Glaube från Hannahstown i ytterkanten av Belfast som de kom en närmare grupp på spåren. Några magianvändare hade lyckats samla in en del av IRA, till en väpnad cell. De skulle styra dem att använda omagiska bombangrepp i centrala London, och på andra ställen som kunde ha intresse för Voldemorts grupp. Styrning utfördes med små puffningar i rätt riktning, och om det inte hjälpte fanns det magisk styrning att ta hjälp av.

Två grupper dirigerades till Nordirland samt ett _kompani_ till Spanien. Första steget skulle vara _följ upp och dokumentera_, men del två av uppgiften var. Låt _olyckor_ ordna så att inga angrepp når fram.

—

Simultant med övrig verksamhet hade en _skolinformation_ öppnats i Diagongränden. Hermione Granger var den som hade huvudansvaret för den, men till sin hjälp hade hon en från alla elevhusen vid Hogwarts. Det var mycket som skulle organiseras för överföringen till USA, den tidigare överföringen till USA hade varit individuella förflyttningar, men den 1 september skulle containertransporten verkligen sättas på prov. Hermiones uppgift var att ge sina medhjälpare grupplistor med tider och platser.

46 av de tidigare Hogwartseleverna skulle vara gruppledare, och ta med åtta elever vardera skulle de ledsagas. Med full skolutrustning och tio elever i transferrummen skulle det bli trångt, men det skulle gå, de hade redan övat på det. Med fem minuter mellan grupperna skulle det ändå ta omkring 3 timmar innan alla hade kommit över, även om det tog mindre tjugo minuter med alla flyttningar från _in-rum_ till nästa _ut-rum_, med alla transferpunkterna. Men det var ändå det snabbaste sättet att få över den mängden elever från England till Oklahoma.

"Fröken Granger, hinner du byta ett par ord med mig?"

"Professor McGonagall, jo — det ska jag kunna, men jag kan inte lämna den här platsen, kom in."

"Hur går det för er?"

"Det var . . . hur ska jag säga det, bet blev egentligen en besvikelse att förstå hur dåligt utbildade vi blev här hemma. Det går bra för oss alla, riktigt bra faktiskt. Även om en del upptäckte att världen är lite större än en quidditchplan."

"Jag förstår precis. Så du arbetar för den amerikanska skolan nu?"

"Nej, jag hjälper _de våra_ att ordna hur de ska komma dit, inledningsvis trodde vi att det skulle vara farligare att vara här än det verkar vara. Huvuddelen av dödsätarna är visst arresterade, och det gör det möjligt för oss att göra allt detta öppet."

"Vad säger de som redan har lämnat Hogwarts?"

"Det är blandade uppfattningar, de flesta har börjat inse att England håller på att vakna upp, och när de själva börjar fatta att de kommer att ha en utbildning som är skyhögt över alla andra som bara har gått på Hogwarts, börjar de fatta att det var på tiden att ändra. Faktiskt är det _tack vare_ Voldemort som England är satt i omdaning. Så — det finns blandade uppfattningar, men som jag sa— det mesta av det kommer av lättjan att inte behöva veta vad det är för skillnad på en bil och en limousin."

"Är inte en limousin — en bil?"

"Jo — men en bil behöver inte vara en limousin."

"Kommer ni att komma tillbaks till Hogwarts?"

"Några kanske, inte vi som är i fyran å uppåt."

"Har du träffat Potter?"

"Jodå, ett par gånger."

"Hur mår han? Blev han svårt skadad?"

"Professor, det finns saker jag inte får prata om, det där är en av de sakerna. Jag uppfattade det som att han mår bra, nu."

"När du träffar honom igen . . . kan du hälsa honom från mig?"

"Jag ska försöka komma ihåg det ifall jag träffar honom, det är inte så ofta våra vägar möts."

"Är inte han med . . . där du är?"

"Var han är — är inte min sak att säga. Han har sina saker att göra — jag har mina. Vi läser inte samma kurser."

"Okej, jag är nog lite för van att hela tiden ha samma folk omkring mig, jag saknar er alla. Alla år har jag haft en skola full med ungdomar omkring mig — nu är det tomma lokaler."

"Det måste vara en omställning — är ni kvar i Hogwarts? Är inte det stängt?"

"Det är stängt, jo, bara vi husföreståndare och rektorn kan komma in. Vi hade ett femtiotal elever som stannade läsåret ut, men nu kommer det att vara tomt. Hur många går ni där du är?"

"Med Hogwarts nu så blir det ungefär som tre Hogwarts. Men vi är ganska utspridda. Så det är ändå inte trångt, sen läser vi ämnena lite annorlunda så det blev lite nytt för de flesta, men det funge . . ."

"Hermione, vi behöver fler grupplistor."

"Okej. Ursäkta, . . . här är åtta till. . . ursäkta, jo det fungerar rätt bra, och det går bättre efter att man vant sig. Det nya är egentligen allt om det ni kallar mugglarsamhället. För mig är det vardag, men för många är det helt främmande."

"Jag måste nog ila vidare, det var trevligt att få tala med dig. Hälsa alla från mig."

"Det ska jag göra Professor. Allt var inte dåligt på Hogwarts, men om en lärare agerat som den på Hogwarts i trolldryck där vi är nu, skulle den inte kunna ha en klass en andra gång, inte ens en hel klasstimme. Så jag vet att det är skillnad för de allra flesta i det ämnet. Historia, helt annorlunda, runor, besvärjelser och ditt ämne, ganska nära som på Hogwarts, aritmetik, helt annat upplägg, sen är det som jag sa många ämnen som inte finns på Hogwarts."

"Tack — lycka till."

"Tack Professor."

-

"Du sa inte mycket om Potter, och att vi äter middag med han å Tonks i kväll."

"Nev, hon har inte med det att göra, hon kanske för allt härifrån till Dumbledore, och du vet vad Harry har för uppfattning i den frågan."

"Jo, jag vet, och håller med dig. Hur många är vi uppe i nu?"

"356, 7 har valt Karkaroff, ett par till Frankrike, men vi har fått flera av dem som annars skulle ha haft hemmaskolning. Några till och vi har hundra fler än Hogwarts har haft de senaste åren."

"Det är Harrys förtjänst, även om det inte är många som förstått det. Har du funderat på det jag sa igår?"

"Om att _vi går ut_?"

"Ja."

"Jag har funderat Nev, jag blir 17 år i september, myndig enligt vår norm, du blir Lord Longbottom nästa sommar, jag är ingen din släkt kommer att acceptera. Jag har inget emot dig Nev, men jag såg inga stjärnor när vi kysstes. Känslorna kanske kommer, om vi fortsätter att vara _nära vänner_. Jag vill inte ge några löften jag inte kan hålla. Har du frågat Padma? Jag tror hon är gla i dig."

"Du har rätt i att de gammalmodiga i min släkt och skulle ha synpunkter på dig, men vi ska inte leva kvar i antiken. Det vore ett lämpligt sätt att vidga vyerna. Padma — nej."

"Nev, _nära vän_ tills vidare, behöver du _göra arvingar_ till sommaren, så är Grengrass eller Davis mer passande än jag."

"Nu är det du som är antik."

"Jag försöker säga att jag inte känner _romantiska_ känslor för dig, Okej — vi har haft kramar å kyssar, och jag kan fortsätta med det, men inte längre än till den nivån. Och det är mer för att dämpa hormonerna, än av nån annan orsak Nev, jag försöker vara ärlig med dig."

"Okej Hermione, jag förstår dig, tror jag. Men som i kväll med Harry å Tonks, så ser vi ut som att vi går ut — ok?"

"Utan att överdriva — ok."

—

EOC


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter – Den bestulne**

By Smargden

**Kapitel 9**

Det som i tid skulle vara Harrys sjätte läsår närmade sig raskt. Han hade haft några dagar ledigt. Det fans många saker som hände på olika ställen. Överflyttningen av _skolan_ till Oklahoma hade varit en lyckad operation. Det medförde en internationalisering va hela brittiska ungdomsgruppen, och med den även många äldre och yngre syskon.

För att inte följa gamla rutiner så var överresan planerad till den 21 augusti. Efter det skulle eleverna ha några dagar på sig att acklimatisera sig, och lära sig att hitta.

Hotet från Voldemort hade reducerats till ett minimum, men tre terroristceller av det som britterna normalt kallade IRA, hade identifierats och övervakades. De var inte inordnade under IRA, men de gjorde vad de kunde för att ge sig ut för att tillhöra dem.

Tre grupper hade uppgift att placera ut åtta bomber i centrala London. De tre första skulle aktiveras någon av dagarna 22 till 25 augusti under rusningstid, de skulle placeras på Charlington Cross Road en vid Phoenix Road, den andra vid Danska gatan, den tredje inne på Phoenix Road.

Den första september var nästa terrorattack planerad till, på tre platser nära Charlington Cross road och Kings Cross i _undergrund_, tunnelbanenätet. Dessutom två på Kings Cross, perrong nio och tio, alla de bomberna var avsedda att brisera mellan 10:15 och 10:45.

Det blev första gången som den omagiska antiterroristgruppen fick hjälp, och snart hade ett samarbete organiserats. Förberedelser för att neutralisera och bemöta den typen av terrorism, och samtidigt slå ut de cellerna ordnades.

—

Harry själv var redan i träning, han var inne på mental träning, och skulle öva upp sin simultankapacitet. Att han hade flera samverkande delar av sin personlighet hade de redan konstaterat. Nu var avsikten att försöka få dem att vara aktiva samtidigt och samarbeta.

Tidigare hade han alltid haft den ena eller den andra framme, beroende på hur misshandeln hade börjat och fortsatt. Han hade sitt _normala_ som bestämmande, de andra var till för att sättas in när hans kropp led pina. Det hade aldrig förorsakat några problem. Nu skulle han lyfta fram två underpersonligheter, de skulle arbeta simultant med hans _riktiga_ medvetande.

Han skulle kunna _beordra_ den ena att använda vänster hand och den andra till att använda höger hand, medan hans huvudpersonlighet skulle sköta om resten av kroppen. Han skulle hela tiden kunna ge förnyade direktiv till under personligheterna.

Naturligtvis hade det blivit kaos, men träning ger färdighet, och det dröjde inte länge förrän han kunde _gå upp i full alert_. Med ett trollspö i vardera handen kunde de respektive undermedvetandena sköta om och föra sin egen strid. När de lärde sig att _kommunicera_ direkt med varandra kunde de självständigt koordinera en strid. Han till och med kunde ta anvisningar från dem för att exempelvis ducka undan en besvärjelse som ingen av _händerna_ kunde stoppa.

Inledningsvis hade det varit svårt att _dela ut_ tillgång till öron och ögon, utan att själv tappa tillgången till dem. Det blev slutligen så att de två medvetandena fick _medhörning_. De kunde se och höra, men inte styra ögonen. Efter lite övning blev det ändå en form av samarbete, där hans huvudpersonlighet hade den aktiva rollen, medan undermedvetandena _lämnade in önskemål på vad de ville titta på_. Det var egentligen så det gick till, men utan byråkrati. Behövde någon se något så var det viktigt, och ett ögonblicks verk att låta ögonen spela och undermedvetandena fick vad de behövde.

Efter hand som han övade började han även använda _menatlmagi_, med sitt huvudmedvetande samtidigt som händerna skötte sitt.

Den som inte visste vad som egentligen hände kunde inte förstå hur en så ung person kunde vara så framgångsrik i duellstrid. Hans två händer kunde duellera två olika motståndare samtidigt som han kunde styra svävande föremål som han hade kallat fram.

Egentligen gick övningsstriderna inte ut på att vinna, utan på att kunna kontrollera och koordinera de olika delarna av sig. Dessutom lades stor vikt vid _samordning_ mellan de två sidornas strid.

Ju mer den träningen fortgick ju mer avdelade han även _medvetanderum_ till dem, de fick därmed egna lagringsutrymmen för både långtids- och korttids- minnen. Från början förstod han inte varför han tränades i den funktionen. Men när han hade kommit så långt att han kunde ha sina tre medvetanden att kontinuerligt bearbeta och jämföra minnessekvenser och upptäckte att hans huvudmedvetande ibland saknade vissa detaljer började han förstå.

Han hade kommit så långt med den träningen att han nu inom ett par minuter kunde hitta och restaurera en minnesbesvärjelse han hade drabbats av. Målet de satte för den övningen var högst tio sekunder, hans uppdrag och kanske hans liv kunde hänga på det i en situation. Lika viktigt var det att analysera skillnaden, alltså varför var det just den skillnaden, och varför fanns det skillnad.

Om han saknade minne av ett samtal han just hade haft kunde det bero på att den han hade talat med avsåg att inte låta sig kännas vid vad de hade talat om. Det kunde vara så att _Dumbledore_ frågade om en sak, eller bad om en sak. Tog han sedan bort minnet av det han hade frågat, skulle personen sedan inte sätta de frågorna i samband med något annat — som sannolikt var viktigt.

Det han inte förstod var att egentligen hade han två samverkande horcrux som han själv bar på. Just genom att ett horcrux är en själsavknoppning och innehåller en kopia av hela minnesbanken från det tillfälle då den skildes från huvudmedvetandet. Hans egna inre själadelar var efter all träning kompletta medvetanden, som alla kunde använda hela kroppen, och alla tre medvetandena skulle kunna ta över att bli den primära personligheten i kroppen.

Markiana, som var den som ledde den mentala träningen var väldigt bestämd på att det aldrig skulle få komma till konflikt mellan de olika medvetandeformerna, de var alla _han själv_. Att bli av med, eller medvetet söva ner någon av dem skulle kunna göra kroppen öppen för angrepp utifrån. Att de var tre som samarbetade intimt skulle stärka honom själv.

Hon förklarade att många gånger då det fanns multipla personligheter så var de inte samverkande, den främling som också fanns med _stal_ kroppen när kroppens ordinarie medvetande gick ner i vila. Det de två undermedvetandena fick göra när huvudmedvetandet sov, vara att hålla _öron och näsa_ aktiva, till sig. Med det skulle han kunna höra en inkräktare, eller känna röklukt vilket var de två främsta farorna.

—

På var sin sida om atlanten läste Harry och Albus sina tidningar, för Harrys del var det till morgonkaffet, och för albus var det vid eftermiddagstet.

—

_**Voldemorts terrosistdåd i centrala London avvärjd.**_

_**Av Maggi Surping**_

_För några dagar sedan gjordes tillslag mot det de omagiska kallar IRA-terrorister. I verkligheten var det några fristående terroristceller av omagiska som hade magisk styrning. Voldemort drar sig inte för att låta omagiska ingå i hans verksamhet. Antiterroristgruppen av den omagiska polisen gjorde tillslag på fem olika platser i Belfast. Polisen är inte säker på om de hittade en eller flera samverkande celler av IRA._

_De höll just på att färdigställa bomber, och hade färdiga kartor och fotografier på platser de skulle placeras ut. Centrala London var målet. Den omagiska delen i direkt anslutning till Diagongränden, och i nedre delen av Svartalvsgränden liksom den plats i den omagiska delen som ligger vägg i vägg med Merlins center. Skulle bomberna ha kommit på plats, och briserats skulle tre öppningar in till vår värld ha öppnats. Gruppen hade även planerat attentat för det som normalt är en dag då eleverna åker med Hogwarts Express._

_Det första skulle ha skett de dagar då det normalt är den största rusningen inför ett nytt skolår. Den andra på resdagen, så det är helt tydligt att styrningen till dem kommer från magisidan. Någon magikunnig har styrt dem, men också använt minnesmodifieringar för att försvåra utredningen. 17 ungdomar har gripits av den omagiska aurorkåren, den mugglarna kallar polis. Egentligen den speciella antiterroristpolisen. Att den omagiska polisen kunde gripa dem visar att de inte är helt okunniga om vad som försigår._

_Det vittnar händelsen tre dagar senare då greps fyra personer som försökte frita terroristgruppen. De fyra var magiska, och förhören visar att de tillhör ett terroristnätverk. Två av de magiska som greps har medgivit att de känner till och arbetar för Voldemort, därmed är den kopplingen fastställd._

_Sammanfattningsvis, den som många 'så kallat' fullblodsmagiska, har trott försmå omagiska, drar sig inte för att använda omagiska för att skada magiska personer, oavsett vilken härkomst de råkar ha._

_Det är bekräftat att alla den internationella gruppen hört sig för med saknade vetskap om de planerade attentaten och menar att de själva mycket väl kunde ha skadats._

_För detaljer och namnlista på arresterade se sidan 8, för detaljer om de planerade dåden se sidan 9 och 10._

—

"Vad säger du Minerva, är det så att de internationella visar de omagiska _vår värld_? För jag tror inte en sekund att de omagiska inte fick hjälp."

"De kan ha samverkat, det kan vara så att den där polisgruppen har vetskap om oss redan. Det finns många som är uppväxta i familjer som är magikunniga utan att de är kvar i vår värld."

"Sen har vi de . . . _de ingen talar om_. Som har . . . som _kan ha_, infiltrerat polisen och hjälper dem, det skulle kunna vara så, att aurorkåren hjälper till och kunde gripa magianvändare som avsåg frita fångar från vanliga polisen. Undrar vad som egentligen hände där. Om det skrev hon inga detaljer. Undrar varifrån hon egentligen får sin uppgifter."

"Ja Albus, men efter att Potter försvann till USA, så har det bara blivit _lugnare_ här. Inga mord, inga överfall, faktiskt riktigt lugnt."

"Det kan bero på alla arresteringar. Jag är förvånad att inte jag själv har försvunnit som de flesta andra, de verkade inte ha några svårigheter att röva bort Serverus inifrån Hogwarts. Efter det har jag inte hört något från, eller om, honom."

"Tror du verkligen han kan räknas som _oskyldig_?"

"Han har gett oss ovärderliga vittnesmål som vi aldrig har kunnat få på annat sätt."

"OSKYLDIG — Albus, Tror du verkligen att han är _oskyldig till mord och tortyr_?"

"De, kanske inte ser det så, men om de använde korrekta förhör, bör de komma fram till att han har gjort — vad han har gjort för _den goda sakens skull_."

"Albus, jag tror du måste se realistiskt på det. Det finns inga ursäkter för att gå med i Vol . . i — _hans_ gäng och döda. Har han gjort det, då är han inte bättre än någon av de andra. Kan du _ursäkta_ honom för mord Albus, då . . . då har du lika mycket blod på dina händer som han har. Kan du verkligen se dina elever in i ögonen utan att beröras illa av det? Och samtidigt veta att Snape var med och dödade deras familj, och att du har satt dem att vistas med den som mördat deras föräldrar. Det är dags att vakna upp ur drömmarnas värld Albus."

"Hans situation kräver att han inte avslöjar sig."

"Jag är besviken på dig Albus. Vad kan amerikanarna mer än vi? Jag trodde fram till i julas att vi var mer kunniga än de flesta länder omkring oss, och så har jag fått lära mig att vi ligger århundraden efter. De har faktiskt arresterat så gott som alla dödsätare, det är väl bara Voldemort kvar, eller, vad sa Snape om det innan han försvann?"

"Ja, Voldemort är nere på ett minimum, de enda jag inte har hört att arresterats är Lucius Malfoy och Parkinsson. Men det verkar som att Riddle har några grenar som fortfarande är aktiva. Och om tidningen var korrekt så hade han tydligen minst några ytterligare som kunde arresteras. Hur många ytterligare är omöjligt att veta."

"Håller du med om att de har varit framgångsrika, som när de hindrade _honom_ från att hämta ut de sina från Azkaban."

"Det var ett blodbad."

"Ja, kanske det, men blodet var av angriparna, jag hörde Amelia sa att inte en enda av hennes folk fick ens en skråma."

"Det var ändå ett planerat blodbad. Något som bara en ond person kan ens komma på att göra."

"Så du menar att de som angrep avsåg gå varligt fram med försvararna, och de som inte anslöt sig? Hur många döda skulle det inte ha blitt då, kanske inte lika _blodigt_, men fler döda, och oskyldiga som hade dött. Oskyldiga och de som jobbar för att hålla oss trygga."

"Okej, okej, men de planerade att döda, då är det MORD."

"Nej, Albus, nu håller jag med Potter. En dödsätare på fri fot, är en dödsätare för mycket. Se bara på Cruch Jr. Ett helt år med honom, och vi trodde han var Moody, och DU Albus om någon borde ha sett det. Det resulterade i en DÖD ELEV, en av dem du påstod fanns på det säkraste stället i världen. En mördare som vi haft bland oss, skickade två av våra elever att dödas, nej Albus, det är inget jag vill uppleva igen."

Albus satt tyst, vad kunde han säga — hon hade rätt. Efter att han hade gått tillbaks till sitt kontor dröjde det inte länge förrän hela slottet riste. Minerva och Filius kände det båda, men bara Minerva _visste_, hon _kände_ hur Hogwarts länkade in sig med henne. Hon visste nu, att hon aldrig mer skulle diskutera saker med Albus Dumbledore, annat än möjligen genom någon _rektorstavla_.

"Tikki", sa hon stilla.

"Fru rektor kallade, vad kan Tikki hjälpa till med?"

"Jag vet inte hur vi ska göra, Slottet är i så nära stängt det går, utan att vara helt i _lock-down_, vad kommer att hända nu?"

"Dagarna går fru rektor, dagarna går. De går som vanligt."

"Är han på sitt rum, eller ligger han i sin säng?"

"Nej frun, han valde ett ställe ingen kan söka honom på, och ingen kan skada honom. Den Phoenix som varit hans följeslagare tog honom till eldens hemvist, en aktiv vulkan på Hawaii. Ingen kommer att finna honom. Han finns inte mer."

"Och ni, klarar ni att fortsätta, jag hoppas skolan kommer igång om en tid."

"Vi klarar oss fru rektor. Vi håller slottet som det ska vara, fru rektor."

"Tack Tikki."

—

Det som sedan hände, hände i tysthet. Hogwarts var stängt så ingen reagerade på vad som hände där. Utöver att utbyggnaden startade. Harry hade sagt att Hogwarts skulle få utökade resurser, och därför var det förväntat att byggnationen kom igång.

Det hade dröjt ända tills The Profets artikel om Hogwarts utbyggnad i november nämnde om att rektor Dumbledore hade lämnat över det totala ansvaret till sin biträdande.

Harry fick däremot tidigt ett brev, egentligen två brev.

—

_Harry det är med delade känslor jag skriver detta brevet. Jag hade en diskussion med Albus, där jag var aningen vass, men jag sa inte annat än sanningen. Jag tror det var när jag nämnde om Chruch Jr. Och Dumbledores attityd att inte permanent avhända mördare från sina möjligheter att mörda igen. Och att det kostade en god student livet, då han sände iväg två av våra elever till döden._

_Efter det gick Albus upp till sitt rum, mindre än en timme efter det riste slottet, och jag kände hur jag förbands med slottets krafter. Då visste både Filius och jag att Albus Dumbledore inte längre fanns bland oss. Filius har naturligt blivit min ställföreträdare då han är den ende kvar, men valet skulle ha fallit på honom ändå._

_Tikki, en av våra husalver sa att Albus lät sin Phoenix släppa ner hans kropp i en aktiv vulkan._

_På hans skrivbord fanns fans två brev, ett till dig, det är bifogat här, och ett till mig. Mitt innehöll några höjdpunkter från den tid vi haft tillsammans genom åren. Det var väldigt känslosamt att se hans ord och minnas det och samtidigt läsa utifrån hans syn på det. Mycket känslosamt ska jag säga dig._

_Efter några sidor, jag undrade hur länge han hade planerat sitt tillbakadragande, för det kunde han inte ha hunnit skriva på den tid som fanns från det vi talades vid tills han var — borta._

_Nå, efter de mer personliga sakerna kom mer praktiska detaljer. Att och hur jag tar över ansvaret för Hogwarts förklarade han ganska ingående. Det är biträdande rektors uppgift att ta över Hogwarts, allt annat är i princip omöjligt. Alternativet är att allt måste börja om från början._

_Däremot kan jag utse en biträdande rektor, och när det är avklarat kan jag lämna över ansvaret till den personen, det är så man byter rektor. Vi hade en som ministeriet kastade in som lärare, nä föresten, när jag tänker efter, det var Fudge som skickade på oss Umbridge. Nå, hon försökte ta över rektorstjänsetn. Slottet godtog aldrig det försöket, så det var bara i ord bland oss människor som hon trodde sig ha något att säga till om._

_Nå, det var lite om saker utifrån min sida. Vi är i vart fall igång med byggnationerna, jag presenterades med projektets förslag. Jag förstår bara inte varifrån betalningen kommer, normalt borde jag ha mängder med räkningar att bestyrka, men de möten jag har varit med på har bara sagt att det är 'grundarna' som har beslutat att bygga ut._

_POTTER – de dog för nästan 1000 år sedan, jag vet, jag tror mig veta att du är inblandad. Inte minst därför att jag har sett din namnteckning på ett par av dokumenten. Hur inblandad är du egentligen, och när kommer du tillbaks?_

_Det som förvånade mig mest i hela prospektet är att 'Goblins nation' begärde att få ansluta sig i två längor. Det prospektet säger att goblins vill ha tre lokaler 'för studier som berör deras kontakter med människovärlden'. Samt att de kommer att ge svarsutbildning i 'goblinkunskap' till oss i gengäld. Dessutom kommer husalverna att ha en 'arbetsförmedling' hos oss._

_Jag vet att vi här ligger långt efter vad gäller 'högre utbildning'. Så alla saker som de talar om att är 'universitetsnivå' låter jag passera för de vet mer om det än jag gör._

_Det var ganska många diskussioner en tid om det verkligen var nödvändigt för alla Hogwartselever att flytta utbildningen till USA. Men jag är säker på att de nu uppskattar utbytet. Däremot blev det aldrig några våldsyttringar som befarades här, tack och lov för det. Många ser det som onödigt att flytta till USA just därför, och att du var __aningen__ överdramatisk i dina uttalanden._

_Det jag undrar själv är — hur mycket det betydde för oss att du kom dit, är det 'tack vare' att du kom dit som de internationella blandade sig i. Eller skulle det ha skett ändå? För din egen skull är jag dock glad att du slapp uppleva förra läsåret här. Dolores Umbridge var ingen trevlig bekantskap._

_Med det Harry så säger jag tack för denna gång_

_Och hoppas att du kan ta dig tid med ett besök, _

_Jag saknar dig här, speciellt nu._

_I Albus brev till mig som efterträdare tryckte han på att det inte skulle bli något efter honom. Jag vet inte hur han hade fixat det, men morgonen efter fanns det redan en gravvård med hans namn och tider på, så det blir ingen ceremoni att samlas vid. _

_Minerva McGonagall_

—

Harry läste flera gånger, han hade anat det för hans kontakt med slottet fanns också, som arvtagare till tre av grundarna visste han ganska väl vad som hände.

Efter att ha suttit i väl fem minuter och bara insupit känslan av vetskapen om att Albus Dumbledore hade valt att gå över till det han kallade _nästa stora äventyr_. Tog han kuvertet som var adresserat till honom.

—

_Till arvtagaren av Hogwarts_

_Harry Potter_

—

Det innehöll tre kuvert samt ett pergament, och när han vecklade ut det föll tre gula nycklar ut, de kunde inte vara annat än valvsnycklar där två bar Gringotts sigill, den tredje, det omisskänneliga Hogwarts sigill.

—

_Bäste Harry_

_Det var med sorg i mitt hjärta när jag insåg att du hade valt att emigrera. Först några viktiga saker, jag vet inte hur mycket du har kunnat komma fram till med eller utan hjälp._

_Det finns en profetia, egentligen TVÅ profetior. Här på Hogwarts finns ett valv, egentligen är det ett valvsrum som har valvsdörrar. Den nyckel du ser passar till ett av de valven. Innehållet i det valvet är till dig personligen och privat._

_Två valv på Gringotts är också till dig, det ena är något som du egentligen inte ska ha förrän du är 23 år gammal. Missbruka inte innehållet i det. Det andra är mitt personliga valv, vars innehåll nu är ditt._

_I huvudsak innehåller Hogwarts valv minnen i kristallflaskor, mängder av minnen. Det är rena lektioner, det är fakta som är svåra att läsa sig till, det är reflektioner jag och andra har gjort genom våra liv. Ta vara på dem, sätt dem i ett minnessoll, och lär dig av dem._

_För att livstidsförlänga dem, kan du (ta hjälp med det om du behöver) kan du, ta in minnet till dig själv, efter att du har skapat ett inre rum som du använder just för den här typen av verksamhet._

_Du tar alltså in minnet in i ditt eget medvetande in i det rummet, där kan du __se__ det, efter det tar du ut minnet igen, då är det nyuttaget, och håller många år igen._

_Några av minnena är över 800 år, så låt dem inte gå förlorade. 200 år är övre gräns innan de börjar vittra ner. Efter det kan de hålla ytterligare 150 år, men man vet aldrig hur de faller sönder, eller när._

_Jag har svårt att säga detta Harry, men när jag tog dig ut ur Godric's Hollow, så fanns det så mycket svart magi att jag blev rädd. Det test jag gjorde direkt var nedslående, och förnuftet sa mig att jag skulle döda dig direkt. Du hade så mycket svart magi över dig att jag inte trodde du skulle kunna överleva._

_Men jag kunde inte avsluta ditt liv, jag gav dig en möjlighet att övervinna det som fanns inne i dig. Det var inte ditt eget, det var rester av någon annan. Enda sättet jag kände till att avlägsna det, skulle ha dödat dig också. Men jag kunde inte._

_Sen kom du till Hogwarts, ja, jag såg att du ville väl, och efter trollincidenten visste jag att du inte hade tagits över, jag visste att det fanns en möjlighet, så jag hoppades. Och fortsatte att hoppas jag. Men det svarta fanns där, det är en av orsakerna varför jag inte kunde nämna om profetiorna för dig, din länk till Tom Riddle fanns där, och det blev allt tydligare._

_Första tillfället jag tillfullo började tro på en framtid var efter att du kom tillbaks efter tredje uppgiften, och jag kunde se in i ditt medvetande vad som hade hänt. Då först, började jag tro på en framtid för dig. Men det var omöjligt att få en klar identifiering på ett horcrux, faktiskt verkade det finnas fler än två medvetanden. Det enda jag kunde hoppas på då var att du hade lyckats kuva en inre känsla, eller ett medvetande som försökte få dig att göra fel saker._

_Jag ber tusen gånger om ursäkt för incidenten med flyttnyckeln, vad som orsakade skadorna vet jag inte, men de var inte avsedda. Med ledning av det jag sa ovan, du behövde veta, och det fanns mycket du behövde veta, och lära dig._

_Jag hade ingen avsikt att lära upp en ny svart häxmästare, och du skulle ha blivit övertagen av det som ruvade inne i dig. Och som jag sa, alla metoder jag fortfarande känner till för att bli kvitt ett horcrux inne i en levande person, tar livet av personen. Men som jag sa, nu när jag trodde på en framtid för dig, behövde jag lära dig allt jag kan. Nu får du lära dig från minnesflaskornas lektioner._

_Att implettera dem direkt, går, men jag avråder på det bestämdaste, dels går de förlorade, men med för många andras minnen i dig kan det förstöra ditt psyke. Däremot att se dem i ett minnessoll går alldeles utmärkt, och som jag sa att ta in dem i det tomma rummet, och lägga ut dem igen — det förnyar dem, utan att blanda in dem i ditt eget medvetna. När du använder det tomma rummet som tillfällig lagringsplats tar du inte in dem in bland dina egna minnen, för då försöker ditt medvetande att hitta varifrån de kom, och plocka isär dem och försöka tvångsinsätta dem där du tror de hör hemma. Gör inte det. Varje grupp av minnen har en form av dagbok, skriv in där att du har tagit till dig av dem, och skriv in datum som du lagrar om dem. Egentligen är det bara tre grupper du behöver lagra om, inom 50 år, de övriga har jag lagrat om mellan 1958 och 1987. Allt står för respektive grupp_

_Lite om praktiska fel jag har gjort._

_Du kanske inte vet, men den senaste tiden har jag haft 8 personer kontinuerligt som har vakat över dig och dem du har växt upp hos. Jag har visserligen egna pengar, men det som behövdes för att dina livvakter skulle kunna göra sitt jobb togs ur ditt valv. Jag såg det som naturligt att du betalade för det du fick. Naturligtvis skulle jag ha diskuterat den saken med dig först, men den detaljen föll i glömska._

_Beloppet är dubbelt återbetalt, så egentligen ska det inte ligga grämelse av den anledningen._

— _* —_

_Slutord, detta skriver jag just innan jag stänger för gott. Det som står ovanför här har jag skrivit för en tid sedan, nu är det bara kort tid kvar._

_Minerva gjorde klart för mig att mitt sätt att se på en del förlorade är för stor risk för andra. Det Minerva sa för en kort stund sedan, bar något jag ska försöka förklara så du förstår vad jag menar, men säg aldrig det till henne._

_Du Harry, var när du sattes till dina släktingar, ett horcrux av Voldemort själv. Risken att han skulle överta dig, och du förtvina i din egen kropp medan han använder din kropp och ditt namn, för sina fortsatta illdåd, var oerhört stor, det är vad jag riskerade när jag lät dig leva, och jag satte dig där. Jag kunde inte för mitt liv tro att det skulle bli som det blev._

_Under ditt andra år här på Hogwarts, då visste jag inte vad som höll på att hända, faktum är Harry att jag trodde att det var Voldemort i dig som var den som ställde till det._

_Det var först när du kom med flickan Weasley och det klaras upp som jag kunde andas ut igen. Med tidvändare skulle du ha kunnat göra det och samtidigt ha vittnen på att du inte var skyldig, Voldemort skulle ha kunnat stjäla en sådan. Efter ditt tredje år vet du vad jag talar om._

_Flera gånger då Harry, var jag på gränsen att 'lösa problemet' som jag såg det då, och innan någon elev hade dött. Jag höll dock ut, tack och lov för det._

_Som jag sa, Minerva nämnde att Church Jr. Fanns bland oss i en annan skepnad nästan ett helt år. Jag var handlingsförlamad, efter upptäckten under ditt andra år. Jag kunde helt enkelt inte se klart. Det var som att Minerva sa till mig att jag skulle ha dödat dig, utan att hon sa så, hon visste inte vad jag hade sett i dig._

_Minerva sa, Harry, att hon inte ville uppleva en Chruch Jr. Med ytterligare elevers död. Jag tog det på mitt ansvar, och bestämde att __tidpunkten__ är den lämpligaste. När jag slutar mitt liv är bara en tidsfråga, en dag, en vecka, en månad eller ett år, det spelar liten roll för mig. Nu är den lämpligaste tiden, förändringens tid._

_Fawkes tar mig till eldens boning, det gör att ingen svart häxmästare kan använda min kropp i svarta syften. Mitt trollspö, måste __vinnas av mig i strid__ för ingen annan än den som har vunnit över dess innehavare kan använda det. Känner Fawkes att du behöver den — då kommer han att lämna den till dig, ingen annan kan hitta den än en Phoenix._

_Hogwarts väntar på dig — Hogwarts väntar på sin rätta grundare, det är många som talar om reinkarnation, det betyder i korthet att jag föds på nytt en tid efter att jag i den här skepnaden har dött. Alltså, om jag inte kommer att stanna som i tillvaron ett spöke._

_Jag är helt övertygad om att en av grundarnas själ finns i din kropp Harry. Du bär Gryffindors blod i dina ådror, du är en arvtagara av ditt blodsband, men jag tror att du är en av arvtagarna inne i din själ också, en som är på väg tillbaks till sin skapelse. Du är en, och en 600 år gammal profetia, som du kan se sedan talar om grundarnas återkomst. Tecknen tyder på att den tiden är i antågande. Just ditt sätt att proklamera Hogwarts utbyggnad, förändringens tid, har kommit Harry. Efter 350 års sömn ska medvetandet vakna upp igen, du har väckt det Harry._

_Jag hade sett fram emot att få lägga ditt avgångsbetyg i din hand, det var mitt slutliga mål men alla vägar har sina avtagsvägar, och jag har valt att svänga av livets väg nu._

_Adjö Harry_

_Din vän Albus Dumbledore._

—

EOC


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter – Den bestulne**

By Smargden

**Kapitel 10**

Harry grät emellanåt, medan han läste, han fick det bekräftat, horcruxet, han hade anat det, eller något åt det hållet. Han mindes att Albus hade sagt att Voldemot sannolikt hade lämnat av något av sig själv, och att det gav förmåga att tala med ormar.

Men Harry var säker, i ett minne från hans riktigt tidiga barndom hade han talat med en orm, och det var medan hans mor fanns med. Så visserligen kunde Voldis minne han fastnat i honom. Men, men, vad kunde ha hänt under Vernons misshandel, kunde den ha . . . nej, kanske inte. Det borde ha fixat det innan han kom till Hogwarts.

De tre kuverten fångade Harrys uppmärksamhet.

_Till Lord Gryffindor_

_Alias Harry Potter._

Harry stirrade länge på det och undrade, medan han höll i brevet började det forma om sig, först till ett större brev, och efter det till en koffert. Harry hade skyndat sig att föra ner den till golvet när han märkte vilken storlek den började inta. När all förvandling var klar fanns en liten bit pergament ovanpå den.

_Bäste arvtagare,_

_Du kanske undrar hur ditt namn kunde stå på brevet, det är självuppdaterande, och i samband med att du uppnår 15 levnadsår och ingen annan är aktiv arvtagare framträder namnet på den nye arvtagaren._

_För att öppna behöver du bara sätta av fem droppar blod, först en i vardera hörnets runa samt avslutningsvis i låsrunan mitt på framsidan. Det gör dig till innehavare och med det kommenderar du förvaringsboxen till fullo._

_Jag uppmanar dig att först läsa boxens bruksanvisning, därefter vänder du din uppmärksamhet på krönikan, finner sista uppslaget, och går bakåt tills du hittare föregående bokmärke. Läs sedan framåt från det märket. Det kan finnas saker du måste göra omgående. Efter det ska du läsa Lord Gryffindors vägledning och livsåskådning, och vad det innebär._

_Lycka till._

—

Harry kände ett lätt sting av förargelse, att han inte hade fått veta tidigare, men så kan han på. 15 år, han hade försvunnit från Dumbledores närhet innan dess. Ett år, så mycket som hade hänt, ett år och han hade tagit med alla, nåja, så gott som alla, elever från Hogvarts, Dumbledore . . . ja, — NEJ, han skulle inte känna sig skyldig för det.

Dumbledore hade _stulit_ från honom. Den uppfattningen tänkte han inte ändra på. Han hade tvingat honom till så många års helvete hos Dursley's. Så, nej Dumbledore hur mycket han än försökte urskulda sig och lägga skulden för sin död på andra, så NEJ.

—

Efter att ha läst, nåja skumläst, bruksanvisningen för kofferten, eller _boxen_, som den tydligen kallades, visste han tillräckligt för att kunna stiga in i arbetsrummet som fanns i fack tre.

Läsningen var intressant, men allt som _skulle ha gjorts_, handlade om saker som skulle ha gjorts 83 år tillbaks i tiden som närmast. Därför fanns det inget han behövde ge sig på genast.

Han inspekterade bokhyllan, den var inte så imponerande, men det fanns titlar han skulle läsa sedan. Pentryt var bestyckat med förvaringsboxar, och förstod han det rätt var hela boxen i stasis när den var i brevform. Därför skulle allt vara fullt brukbart. Det var ingen lyx, men det fanns möjlighet att ordna mat, och plats att vila, samt lite för att skriva och läsa. Kort och gott, det räckte för det nödtorftigaste på en resa.

Så log han . . . det var som han själv uppfattade det. Den som hade skrivit senast i krönikan hade skrivit för sina anteckningar för 114 år sedan. Då, då skulle detta ansas vara lyx. Att ta in på ett värdshus och istället för att dela säng med ett 50-tal loppor, kunde man kliva in i sin egen värld. Enligt en av punkterna i bruksanvisningen var det just spärr mot loppor och andra skadeinsekter som var det primära skyddet.

Han gick ur den och stängde ner den, gav kommandot _recize-matchbox_. Just genom att det var första gången han använde kommandostyrning var han tvungen att i sina tankar forma storlek och utseende när han gav kommandot. Alla gånger efter det räckte det med kommandot.

Nästa brev han tittade på verkade även det vara underligt, det var dock inte adresserat, det var det som fanns under. Han öppnade det och fick fram ett pergamentstycke.

—

_Hogwarts 1995-08-29_

_Bäste Harry,_

_Läsåret här ska strax börja, och jag har förstått att du avser vända oss ryggen. Då du inte längre finns hos dina släktingar, så har jag tagit ner den postdirigering som har gjort att inte din familj skulle dränkas av ugglor._

_Meningen var att jag skulle ta ner det redan när du började här på Hogwarts, men saker kom emellan. Dessutom förstod jag av Hagrids referat från när han besökte er, att det inte vore så bra om det började komma hundratals med ugglor emellanåt._

_Jag väntar dock med att sända det här, det är en ett superdimentionellt förvaringsutrymme, maskerat som vanligt brev. Allt du kan stoppa in genom öppningen — får plats. Hundra flygkvastar kan du ledigt förvara i den. Sätt ditt trollspö till kuvertet och begär 'inventory' så får du en mental bild av vad den innehåller. För att ta fram något, 'fetch' – föremål, en mental bild av det du vill ta fram, eller om du kan beskriva det med högst tre ord._

_Skulle du säga 'fetch letter' så kommer sannolikt inget att hända, förrän den innehåller endast ett brev. 'fetch letters' däremot kommer att resultera i en uppsjö av brev som sprutar ut, mellan 500 och 1000 brev, de flesta födelsedagsgrattis, och julhälsningar från efter det du placerades hos din moster._

_I början kom det en hel del brev som innehöll farliga besvärjelser, de är förstörda. Allt som sparades är kontrollerade för skadligheter. De två första åren kom det 69 äktenskapsförslag. Efter att du började på Hogwarts har det kommit ytterligare 47 erbjudanden om äktenskap. Du bör titta på dem._

_Jag såg också att ett brev dök upp adresserad till Lord Gryffindor, och att det fick ditt namn när du fyllde femton år. Jag hade hoppats att jag kunde ge dig den personligen, men jag lägger den vid sidan om det speciella förvaringsdokumentet. Det kuvertet har funnits här i många år, utan att ha visat ett namn, det var första gången jag såg det._

_Här är alltså din brevskörd, något försenad_

_Med hälsningar_

_Albus Dumbledore_

—

'_Så det var på det lilla viset, den gubbtjyven stal mina brev också_.' Tänkte Harry och lade spetsen av sitt trollspö på kuvertet, "_Inventory_" hans huvud fylldes med bilder av brev i mängder, oerhörda mängder. "_Fetch handbook_", ut ut kuvertet kom ett häfte.

—

Bruksanvisning för

_Bag of holding zize large_.

Att se innehåll – _Inventory_.

Att begära ut föremål – _Fetch_ föremålet i tankarna

Att begära ut föremål – _Fetch_ verbalt högst tre ord

Att öppna för inmatning – _Store_ (avslutas med close)

Att avsluta inmatning – _Close_.

Att se återstående utrymme – _Limit (utrymme samt fylld till)_

Maskera som brev – _Set camoflage letter_

Maskera som läderpåse – _Set camoflage purce_

Maskera som box – _Set camoflage box_

Normalt utseende – _Set no camoflage_

—

När normalt utseende råder kan användaren stoppa ned handen med tanken välja det föremål som ska tas upp det och handen greppar om det. Likaså kan _inventory_ tänkas, och användaren vet vad som finns och byt sedan tanken till _fech_ det föremålet. I normalfallet då användaren sätter ner handen i bagen är avsikten att ta upp något, därför gäller _fetch_ som automatiskt förval, liksom om kan den innehåller något när den sätts ner, antas kommandot _store_.

Användaren uppmanas att vara uppmärksam på _limit_, och aldrig i normalfall hålla över 90 procent. Skulle övre gräns uppnås, kan en av tre händelser inträffa. Det minst spektakulära, allt i bagen försvinner ut i en främmande dimension, och är oåterkalleligen borta. Efter det kan endera vara stanna vid det eller så tar bagen ta in så gott som allt som finns och teoretiskt skulle den kunna skula hela planeten. Det har dock inte hänt — vad vi vet.

Det som ser ganska underligt ut är ifall bagens väggar upplöses och allt som är förvarat _ramlar ut_. Det kan vara en hel del udda saker.

Det sista är att en destruktiv reaktion uppstår, ingen har hittills kunnat tala om vad som hänt, inget spår finns efter dem, mer än en krater.

Använd _Limit_, du får två siffergrupper den första är max vad som den kan hålla, den andra gruppen är hur mycket den är belastad med. Viktenheten är ett gammalt mått som enligt dagens omräkningstabeller har inte mindre än åtta olika viktvärden, därför har måttenheten tagits bort från nyare publikationer, enheten motsvarar 27,3 gram. Den mindre bagen kan hålla 1207 units, en mellanstor 3459 units och den fullstora klarar 7589 units.

Det handlar inte så mycket om volym, däremot massa. Härav följer att metall tar mer på innehållet än bommull. Så medan du kan ha så gott som en hel garderob med kläder, så kan du inte ha mer än 7589 uncia guld vilket är 186 kilo, 4 hekton, och 60 gram. Men stanna före 180 kilo, för säkerhets skull. Vikt kontra galleons, räkna att inte ha över 28'000 galleons, om det är enbart guldmynt.

Normalt känns bagen inte belastande tung, en procent av innehållets vikt är mer för att ge användaren en uppfattning om att den finns, mer än att det är en funktion av innehållet, då allt finns i en bit lånat utrymme utanför vår normala tillvaro.

UNDER INGA OMSTÄNDIGHETER får något LEVANDE stoppas in. Allt som förvaras i bagen upphör egentligen att existera, varför ingen biologisk funktion fortsätter. En het grillad kyckling som sattes in för hundra år sedan kan tas ut lika varm och god som den sattes in. Med en skillnad! Bakterier som var vid liv när den sattes in, är döda. Med det kan antas att det är en utomordentlig utrustning för att rena matvaror. Det är inte helt sant, exempelvis behöver många matvaror sin biokultur för att fungera som mat, därför avråds det från att använda den som matförvring.

Ett oetiskt användningsområde finns för en tom bag, om kommandot _dispossess_ används istället för _store_ kommer allt sätts in i bagen att försvinna ut i det paradimensionella planet som utrymme lånas av. Du kan jämföra det med en bag som du har nedsänkt i havet, och öser in sand i bagen. Så länge bagen är hel, stannar sanden kvar, men om du kommenderar bagen att öppna bottnen, kan du fortsätta att ösa in, men allt du har satt in försvinner i havet, liksom det som fanns i den när du gav kommandot _dispossess_.

Kommandot är OETISKT att använda därför att ingen vet vart det tar vägen, och vilken skada det kan åstadkomma där det så småningom dyker upp.

Harry slog igen boken, bagen var tydligen en bra sak ändå. Harry satte genast sitt trollspö till kuve . . . till _bagen_ som han skulle börja kalla den. _Limit_. Han log, 7589, 119

"_Fetch äktenskapserbjudanden, Fetch äktenskapsförslag."_

Ut ur kuvertet riktigt _flög_ 116 brev, snabbt öppnade han dem och tittade på utskrivningsdatumet, och på avsändaren, och på det namn som förslaget handlade om.

Så klassade han dem som _hemska_, _okända_ och slutligen _kända_. De flesta handlade i traven 'okänd' Greengrass, kom som förslag, och hamnade i 'kända', Parkinsons erbjudande i hemska. Sedan såg han förslag från _Bones, Binns, Davis, Lovegood, MacDougal, Jones_ och några han trodde sig känna igen namnet på. Han satte sig ner för att skriva ett gemensamt svar.

—

_Jag Harry James Potter har i denna dag erhållit förslaget alternativt erbjudandet om att skapa ett äktenskapskontrakt mellan mig och en dotter i er familj. Jag sätter inga namn i detta svar då det är ett brev som ska kopieras till 116 stycken._

_Ert brev har tagit ganska lång tid för att nå mig, beroende på att de har blivit liggande hos Albus Dumbledore tills nu. Förhållandet har från det ni skrev ert brev, kan, och med all sannolikhet har det, förändrats. Därför vore det oetiskt av mig att denna dag teckna erbjudandet till att bli ett kontrakt._

_Jag skulle kunna sätta namn, men då jag inte känner alla namnens bakgrund, formulerar jag mig generellt._

_Jag avser INTE äkta, eller ta som organiserad älskarinna, flickor som sympatiserar med dödsätarfilosofin. Eller har förnedrande sätt mot första generationens magianvändare._

_Jag avser, åtminstone försöka, hitta min framtida livskamrat genom ömsesidiga känslor. Varför ett kontrakt aldrig kan komma ifråga med mindre än att den tänkta partnern och jag har haft en tid att känna på varandra. (Utan krav på kroppslig intimitet)._

_Jag sänder tillbaks ert brev om erbjudande alternativt förslag så att dokumentet inte kan missbrukas på min sida, och att ni skall se mina ärliga avsikter._

_Den familj som trots ovan, har en flicka i passande ålder för mig, och i det fall flickan har genuina känslor för mig, så är jag öppen för en fortsatt dialog. Beakta dock första punkten i mina avsikter. Beakta ett ert brev då inte ska vara ett äktenskapskontrakt för påskrivning, utan enbart en deklaration om att intresse föreligger._

_Jag skrev __genuina känslor__ jag kommer osvikligen att se om det är ekonomi och ställning som är mer lockande än personen i fråga. Inget avtal kommer att tecknas som enbart bygger på politik._

_Jag vet att åtminstone i något fall har familjeförhållanden på er sida förändrats drastiskt från det ni skrev ert brev tills ni fick tillbaks det med detta mitt svar. I en del fall beklagar jag sorgen._

_Med vänlig hälsning_

_Harry J. Potter_

—

Sen skrev han ett brev till Griphook på Gringotts, och bad honom ordna med att kopiera upp hans svar och sända det med det returnerade förslaget. Det skulle kosta honom en del, men det var det värt. Svaren skulle då komma i Gringotts kända förslutningar.

Efter det hämtade han ut födelsedagshälsningar för ett år i taget, och försökte lägga dem för kända och okända. Lika gjorde han med julhälsningarna. Nästa stora bunt var gringotts saldobesked, och efter det övriga Gringottsbrev. Bland dem hittade han ägarbeviset för Dursley's . . . han räknade innombords till hundra, och räknade igen.

Albus hade löst in lånet som Vernon hade tagit, löst in det med Harrys pengar. Men han hade i vart fall haft vett att ta ut ägarbevis, annars skulle han inte haft annat än värdeförlusten. En plan växte fram. År av misshandel skulle inte glömmas, han skrev ytterligare ett brev till Griphook.

—

Vernon Dursly fick in morgonposten just innan han skulle köra till sitt arbete, det var ett stort paket med kuvert. Han kastade sig genast över dem efter att ha kontrollerat att det stod Vernon Dursley på dem öppnade han den första — en HYRESRÄKNING. Det preciserades vad hyran bestod av, och betalning krävdes efter 20 dagar. Han öppande fler, alla var de lika med ett par undantag, datum för hyrestid, och belopp. 178 räkningar, allt från december 1981 till innevarande september. Den lägsta var den tidigaste med 150 pund, efter det steg det med en nästan fast regelbundenhet tills innevarande år 250 pund i månaden. Han satte sig med miniräknaren och knappade, och knappade ,och svor styggt och började om . . . 25 minuter senare skrek han ut.

"DOM ÄR INTE KLOKA TRETTIOFEM TUSEN POND, 35'040 pund, på tjugo dar — hur i hel * * * e ska jag kunna betala det."

"Vernon — vad är det?"

"HYRESAVIER, för hela tiden _han_ har bott här."

"Måste vi betala för att han har bott här? Vi äger väl huset? Eller? Gör vi inte det?"

"Jag måste kolla, vänta lite . . . Jo, vi tecknade oss för låneköp alternativt hyra. Det står på missivet i första räkningen att vi _glömde_ att lösa lånet så det gick till en annan köpare, och köparen har nu insett att han inte har fått in hyran som tydligen fanns med i avtalet vi skrev under."

"Vernon, är det något vi _måste_ betala?"

"Dessvärre ser jag ingen annan lösning än att vi måste betala, HUR — vet jag inte."

"Har inte _han_ ganska bra ställt, kanske _han_ kan hjälpa oss?"

"Han försvann för ett år sen, vem vet var han finns nu."

"Bilen, kan du sälja den?"

"Av de 23'650 pund den kostar, har jag betalt ungefär 15'350, och måste betala resten direkt om jag försöker sälja den, kanske kan jag få ut 10 tusen som högst efter det. Dessutom skulle jag nog inte hinna, man jag har en reservlösning. Vi har 20 dagar, jag ska kolla om det går."

"Hur Vernon — inga olagligheter."

"_Pet_, — när jag började på försäljning, skapade jag ett _underbolag_ i Amsterdam, när jag har en kund så köper han våra produkter från det företaget, som i sin tur köper av oss, med mig som säljare. Dels får jag provisionen här, men sen har det återförsäljande företaget i Amsterdam en god rabatt. Jag behöver bara åka till Amsterdam för att ordna med transaktionen. Utan att sänka soliditeten kan jag nog ta ut 40'000 pund. Men får de reda på det på firman, då är det adjöss med jobb och status för all framtid."

"Olagligt?"

"Lagligt, men företagsmässigt oetiskt så in i den milda grad att jag skulle bli svartlistad bland alla företagen. Och jag skulle inte heller få några som levererar till mig om jag hittar köpare, så företaget kommer inte heller att överleva. Företaget måste finnas kvar, annars kommer nån att undra varför de inte köper med oss längre. Jag fixar det, vi klarar det."

Det Vernon inte visste var att Grunnings redan hade fått information om det lilla företaget i Amsterdam. De hade även fått information om hans mentala sätt mot dem som han ansåg _mindre värda_ något. Det skulle bli en dag då många sanningar kom i dagen.

När Vernon äntligen kom iväg till sitt jobb, två timmar försenad. Kom husförsäljningsföretaget som satte upp skyltar "TILL SALU" framför huset, och gav petunia uppsägningsavtalet. De hade 30 dagar på sig att flytta. Eller teckna ett nytt hyresavtal, det började på 865 pund i månaden.

—

EOC


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter – Den bestulne**

By Smargden

**Kapitel 11**

Mycket hände vid sidan av vad det allmänna samhället visste, Att Voldemort hade avsett terrordåd mot hektiska skoldagar väckte upprördhet, och med det gick det också att få över allt fler av dem som tidigare hade varit sympatisörer utan att ha gått så långt att de enrollerat sig.

Vapnen var inriktade, man väntade bara på klartecken att utlösa dem. Det sista horcruxet hade eliminerats, det fanns ingen återvändo. Orden kom, och om inget oförutsett hade inträffat skulle två klustergranater samtidigt avfyras mot vart och ett fönstren i Riddles herrgård det skulle följas av fortsatt övervakning, och vid minsta rörelse skulle magi användas för att magiskt kalla in personer med _accio_. Tidpunkten för _operationen_ hade satts till 12:00 den första september.

Det blev en viss tveksamhet omedelbart före då Lucius Malfoy anlände bara minuter innan tiden var inne, men det ansågs inte som något att ta hänsyn till.

Simultant slog 86 granater in genom alla fönstren, samtidigt började bombarderingen av de magiska personskydden att överbelastas. Tio minuter senare kunde uppröjningsstyrkan ta sig in. De kunde konstatera att den de identifierade som överlevande från Azkaban som övervakningskamerorna hade dokumenterat, fanns i ett av rummen, han var mycket död.

De fann även 12 andra personer, Malfoy och Parkinson var bland dem som kunde identifieras. Övriga bokfördes som _okända_.

Naturligtvis blev det lite av en antiklimax, då många hade väntas att det skulle komma till en kraftfull uppgörelse. Det fanns trots allt mängder med anslutna varulvar, jättar och mindre kända varelser som Voldemort hade haft kontakter och erbjudit gentjänster till.

Men lugnt fanns enbart på ytan, upprensningen krävde hela styrkans fortsatta arbete. Varulvar och vampyrer som hade börjat härja måste hittas och neutraliseras. Likaså skulle dementorerna tas om hand.

Dumbledore hade valt sin sorti, det blev inte allmänt känt hur det gick till, men hans roll tonades ner, både gans tidigare gloria samt den senaste tidens mindre trevliga upptäckter.

Efter tre år i exil medan Hogwarts byggdes om fortsatte de unga att gå på skolan i Oklahoma. De yngre kom sedan hem och började på Hogwarts som nu hade en helt ny inriktning på sin läroplan. De lärare som fortsatte, hade varit i USA och följt med eleverna där och fått med sig utbildningsplaner hem.

Harry erbjöds av Minerva att bli henens biträdande rektor, vilket han avböjde, men föreslog Hermione istället. Hon accepterade efter att hon fick löfte att parallellt med det läsa till sina mästarexamen som hon avsåg ta i trolldryckstillverkning och användning av magiska runor.

Harry fortsatte studierna en tid i USA, Tonks lämnade England och blev Nymfodora _Laura_ Potter-Black. Harry hade föreslagit att när hon ändå bytte namn, kunde hon lika gärna lägga till och använda Harrys mormors mellannamn. Tre år senare anslöt Luna Lovegood och Ginerva Weasley till dem.

Efter att omställningarna stora rådet hade beslutat om började omröstningarna, de första 25, skulle bli de viktigaste, för de skulle utarbeta arbetsplaner och rutiner för hur de sedan skulle arbeta. De 75, skulle inte vara en heltidssysselsättning, däremot skulle det vara de som stiftade lagar, och gav anvisningar. De skulle också ha insyn i personalsammansättningen av ministeriets anställda, i vart fall skulle det att börja med gälla nyckelbefattningar.

Draco Malfoy hade redan tidigt börjat inse att det inte var hans dröm att vara _minister_. Efter en hel del diskussioner med Amelia blev han emissarie, och på så sätt kunde han samla intryck från andra länder och hjälpa till med uppbyggnaden av det nya England, men med bibehållande av traditionsvård. Att ha traditioner, att kunna ha middagar med protokoll, betydde inte att man samtidigt förkastade det nya.

Det tog visserligen en tid för de som hade växt upp med en gamla synen på omvärlden att börja förstå den _riktiga_ världens omfattning. Men med import av kunskap från andra länder var de snart igång igen.

I historieböckerna nämndes Voldemort som en terrorist som använde sig av den gamla tidens värderingar och byggde upp en skräck att de skulle tappa sin status, om de inte utplånade hotet från de omagiska. Men, hela Tom Riddles hatbild togs också med.

Den andra delen som många äldre hade svårt att ta till sig var att även barn med ringa eller ingen magi i magiska familjer hade ett berättigande. Hogwarts tog in _alla_ sökande som hade magisk anknytning. Att en person inte kunde utföra magi, behövde inte betyda att personen inte kunde göra de flesta trolldrycker.

Det ändrade sig — men det tog tig.

— **Finito —**

Så slutade den här berättelsen.


End file.
